God Slaying Divine Beast
by DarkKing1
Summary: Danny didn't know what it meant when he killed Pariah Dark, but with developing powers, heretic gods, a curious little girl, a prophecy over his head, he'll have to learn what it means to be a Campione quick. Now if only life could stop messing with him long enough... Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

"Val…" Danny said standing next to his own bed were the African America girl was unconscious after she was injured saving him from Pariahs Dark. Danny bit his lip and closed his eyes as they charged from crystal blue to a venomous green from his own self hatred.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to see his best friends Sam and Tucker standing there behind him. "Come on man, it's not your fault." Tucker said sadly.

"Isn't it? They were supposed to be my enemies. Vlad, the Fright Knight, this… Ghost king… everything I thought that I could handle… but I couldn't." Danny said walking over to the window were outside of the anti-ghost shield that his parents had put up around the town he could see the swirling green skies of the ghost zone. He closed his eyes and his head hit the window. "What do I do?"

"What you have always done, Young Phantom." A deep and timeless voice said. Danny's eyes shoot open and turned his head to see that everyone in the room was frozen. Putting a hand around his neck Danny found an amulet of a CW inside of a gear. Looking around Danny finally saw the childish form of Clockwork, the ghost master of time. Even with the body of a toddler, Clockworks red eyes seemed showed his ancient wisdom from underneath his dark purple cloak. In his small arms which were covered in watches he held his staff of time. "You will fight. And you will win."

"Clockwork… I can't." Danny said sadly looking down at his own hands. "How can I beat the king of ghosts?"

"That title is only a farce to hide his true nature." Clockwork said shaking his head as his body matured at an unnatural rate until he was an adult. "You need to have faith Danny. The pieces are all in place. I am just here to give you the knowledge you will need to win." Clockwork lifted a hand and put it on Danny's head. The hand began to glow with a golden light and Danny's eyes dilated wide as they filled with the same light.

After a few moments Clockwork took his hand away from Danny's head and smiled at the boy. "Everything is as it should be." And just like that he was gone. Time began to tick again and Danny was left standing in front of his friends will gazing at the amulet in his hand.

"Come on Danny, things will work out… Danny?" Sam said looking at her friend.

"Sam… I'm going." Danny said a look of determination passing over his face.

"What!? Danny you can't." Sam said in panic.

"Dude we will figure this out. Don't throw you life away." Tucker said looking at his friend like he had lost his mind.

"Guys… I can't explain it but… I feel like I can do this." Danny said as a white ring of energy passed over his body. His raven hair turned white and his blue eyes became a steady pulsating green. He then shoot out of his window and started to fly over the town.

Some of the people on the streets looked up at him and cheered. "You get them Inviso-bill!" Pauline shouted.

"My name is not Inviso-bill. It's Phantom, Danny Phantom!" Danny shouted as he flew off towards the edge of the barrier.

He was half way out of the town when he was stopped. "Wait Boy!" Danny stopped and was surprised to see Vlad Plasmius flying towards him.

"You can't stop me, Vlad. I got to do this." Danny said shifting to a fighting stance.

"I am not here to stop you. Catch." Vlad snapped and throw something at the ghost boy.

Danny instinctively caught it and glanced down not wanting to take his eyes off of Vlad. "A key?" He said puzzled at the gift. It was a large and heavy green Key that had a skull shaped handle.

"It is the 'Skeleton Key' it is what the Ancients were said to have once used to seal way Pariahs, and what I used to set him free. If you're going to fight him, then you will need it." Vlad said sternly.

"So you're… helping me?" Danny said surprised.

Vlad scoffed. "Do not read into it my boy, as long as I had that key Pariahs would try to find me just like with the ring I gave to the Gray girl. And know that I am rid of it, I will flee until this all blows over and I will rebuild in whatever new world order has been set up. If by the off chance you win the fight against Pariahs, then all the better." Vlad said turning his back on Danny. Then in a lower voice he added. "Good luck… Little Badger." Then he flew away at full speed.

Danny actually smiled and he attached the key to his belt. Flying to the edge of the ghost-shield he transformed in midair just long enough to pass through the shield before transforming back. "Jazz, Val, Tucker, Sam, Mom and Dad… everyone… I will save you all." Danny muttered as he flew in the direction of near certain death.

He finally came upon the giant flouting rock that housed the Ghost King's castle and paused. Standing before him on the flat top surface of the rock was a massive army of hundreds of thousands of the Ghost King's skeleton soldiers. Danny took a deep breath and charged in.

He was slowly making his way through the massive mob of enemy and towards the door. He had just kicked through two skeleton dragons when twenty of the foot soldiers dog piled on top of him. Danny granted as his face hit the dirt. "Let… Me… Through!" He shouted and sent a burst of power outwards blowing the skeletons to dust. "I… I have to keep this up." Danny muttered taking a few most steps towards the front gate.

A blast of green energy hit the group of enemies directly in front of him. Looking over his shoulder he spotted the Spectral speeder coming towards him with his best friends and older sister in the cockpit. "What are you guys doing here? It's too dangerous." Danny said seriously as he threw off two more attackers.

"Oh, we aren't here to stay. We're just making a delivery." Jazz said and pulled a lever. A hatch opened up out of the bottom of the spectral speeder and bright blue light came pouring out. Standing before Danny was his entire rouge gallery all prepared for a fight. The Dragon Dora wasted no time as she flew off burning a path through the skeleton army.

"How did they fit you all in the spectral speeder?" Danny asked a little surprised.

"Are you kidding me? That thing was like a luxury hotel compared to your stupid thermos." Ember said as she went of the offensive, shooting pink fists of energy left and right.

"Enough small talk, go and defeat the Ghost King so that I can hunt you another day." Skulker shouted pulling duel machetes out and running into the crowds.

"Really has a way of motivating a guy." Danny said to Ember before flying over the rest of the army who were too busy dealing with the new ghosts to stop him.

He reached the front gate and kicked it open, he closed it behind him and barred the way so that he wouldn't have to worry about enemy reinforcements. He quickly found the throne room and opened the door.

Sitting on a chair in the center of the room was Pariahs Dark. Danny's sixth sense flared, a normal ghost would send a cold chill up his spine but Pariahs was a crippling chill through his entire body. Danny fell into a fighting position and did his best to ignore his body's survival instincts that were telling him to run. "I commend you for getting this far, boy." Pariahs said with a grin that showed his sharp incisors. His wild black hair supported a crown covered in toxic green flames that gave off neither warmth nor light. His chin rested on a giant gauntleted hand that Danny could see a green ring on his middle finger. His non eye-patched eye watched Danny with an amused expression.

"I'm here to stop you Pariahs. You can't keep hurting people like this." Danny said angrily as his fists began to glow bright green.

Pariahs scoffed. "Hurting people? What use are humans to a god? Their entire kind could burn and nothing would be lost." Pariah's got up from his throne. His was two stories tall and Danny had to look straight up just to see his face. Pariahs lifted a massive mace and tried to bring it down on Danny's head. Danny jumped to the side and began to fire ectoblasts at the king.

To Danny's horror the blasts hit some kind of golden shield of runes that had been around the Ghost King, unseen until Danny's attack. Pariahs laughed and shot a blast of crimson energy out of the top of his mace that blew the unsuspecting ghost boy back where he hit a pillar and slide to the ground.

"Don't you get it boy, I am a god. My Divinity protects me from all harm." Pariahs's laughter shook the hall as he lifted his mace.

Danny got up and spat out a mouth full of red and green blood. "I won't give up." He said shortly before rushing Pariahs again. The mace came swinging sideways at him but he jumped over it moving into the inside of Pariahs's attack range and landing a glowing green fist in the giant's face knocking him back. "I guess you have to put down that shield in order to attack me uh." Danny said smugly.

"Do you think that means you have a chance, boy?" Pariahs said not losing his grin.

Danny had to weave through blasts of crimson energy that Pariahs rained down upon him as he struggled to get closer to the god. But Pariahs, getting tired of the game, rushed him and brought his mace down on Danny in a two handed swing. Danny turned human and sank through the floor before the blow connected came up behind Pariahs. Turning back into a ghost he grabbed the Ghost King's cape in both hands. Taking a deep breath Danny shouted. "Block This!" The pitch of his voice broke into a long wail that shattered the ear drums of the Death King. The sound produced a visible wave of energy that shook the throne room. The cloth of Pariahs's cape tore and the king was blasted away through the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Now… stay down." Danny wheezed as he tried to catch his breath having used all his energy. But a blast of crimson energy came from the smoke and hit Danny in the chest knocking him down and burning his stomach as he bounced and rolled across the room.

"You thought you could destroy me, a ghost beating Pariahs Dark, the king of ghosts, a god of Death?" Pariahs laughed but there was hatred behind it. Hatred towards the child that had managed to hurt him.

Danny stumbled to his feet and looked at Pariahs who only had a couple of scratches on his despite the point blank attack. "You… aren't the King of Ghosts." Danny said coldly even as he held his own heavily battered and bruised body.

"Oh, so you can't still stand?" Pariahs mused as Danny's body pulsated with green light. "I see, you are not really a Divine Beast after all. You are more like a reverse of the Divine Ancestors. You are exchanging your human life force for the strength you need to continue."

Danny took a step forward and lifted a hand that glowed bright green. The shot bounced off of the golden shield as Pariahs continued to laugh at the boy's vane attempts to reach him. "You can never win, boy. Just give up."

"No…" Danny said, the soft word no more than a whisper seemed to reverberate in the room despite the falling stones and the sounds of the battle taking place outside. "Too many people are counting on me to stop you, and I will not let them down." A calm look passed over Danny's face as he looked up at the king, whose smile faltered at the sudden change in the boy. "A key to close the box once opened." Danny chanted. The green light that had surrounded him slowly turned to gold and Pariahs moved back in shock. "The Greeks believed that in the age before time began, there were two beings; Mother Earth and Father Sky." Pariahs noticed that the golden light was coming from a key on the boy's belt.

Danny took the key in his hand and continued to chant. "Together they gave life to six sons and six daughters. They loved these children whose beauty and strength was beyond words and they named them the Titans, who would later be known as the First or the Ancients." The key began to change in both shape and color in Danny's hand. It grew in length and the grip shifted. Once it stopped Danny had to hold it in two hands and seemed more like a large sword than a key, the new key was as long as he was tall. It had changed from a sickly green to a shining white with silver ribbons of metal decorating its surface. But the form of the key was still there, in the guard that curved back and connected and the bottom of the hilt, and in the tip of the blade that had four angelic wings protruding from the top, three curving in and one outwards to form the teeth of the key.

"No!" Pariahs shouted in panic and basted another shot of red energy at Danny who swatted it aside with the new blade.

"But they had other children. Children whose forms were hideous to look upon and Father Sky was sicken by these children." Danny's blade began to glow brighter and he dived out of the way as Pariah's tried to crush him. "So Father Sky created Tartarus, a land of damnation deep inside of Mother Earth and locked away his unwanted children." Pariahs tried again to strike Danny but Danny disarmed him and the mace flew across the room. "Mother Earth was horrified by the loss of her children and urged the Titan's to take up arms against their father."

"Don't… Stop these hateful words." Pariahs said putting his hands over his ears.

"Kronos, the youngest of the Titan was the first to answer their mother's pleas. He took a sickle fashioned of the earth and castrated his father." Danny said. Pariahs winced and his hands went between his legs as if he was remembering old pains. "The Titans fought their father and imprisoned him in a sarcophagus where he was to sleep for all eternity before casting him into the pit of damnation that he himself had created. And so the sky became the pit. That is who you are Pariahs, you are no king of ghosts, you are Uranus, the night sky who was cast down before the first dawn!"

Danny rushed forward brandishing the shining key sword. Pariahs put up his hands as if to shield himself and the golden barrier appeared between himself and Danny. But this time Danny's key cut straight through the shield and slashed through Uranus's shoulder. "My… my Divinity… you cut through my Divinity!" He shouted in alarm.

"No… I unlocked it." Danny said with a grin. "Once you understand the lock, all you need is the right key." He said lifting the blade in front of him. "Now are you going to stop all this madness?"

"No! I am the King!" Pariahs said and ran at Danny his arms spread wide fire pouring out of him. Danny dashed forward with all the power he had left in his being and drove the tooth of the blade deep into Pariahs's chest.

The god stopped moving and went limp. "So… cast out by one of my own." He said solemnly as his body seemed to dissolve. "And now I have been usurped from a second kingdom by a mere child." His lower body was completely gone, turned into golden dust. "My Authority is yours, boy… use it as you wish." His final words as his body disappeared from existence.

Danny staggered when the Death King had final vanished completely. The battle outside and inside the castle had taken its toll on Danny who had used the last of his life force in order to win. He fell down onto the ground, his last sight before losing consciousness was the elderly form of Clockwork standing over him. "You did well… my nephew."

* * *

Danny was not really sure if he was dead or not… Ok, if he was completely dead or not. He was lying on a surface that he couldn't see and his body felt too heavy for him to move.

"The black art that Epimethius and I left behind. The sacred birth of an illegitimate child shrouded in darkness, born of a fool and a witch. A secret right of usurpation, only possible through the sacrifice of a god." The voice of a young woman came to him through the fog. Danny's eyes fluttered upon. Kneeling over him was a young girl, she looked like she was around twelve with pointed ears and purple hair done in twin ponytails. "In other words all the conditions have been met and you will receive a gift from the heavens." The girl said with a kind smile.

Danny felt calm as he looked at her. Despite how young she was, there was something… motherly about her. "Wow that was wordy." Danny joked.

The girl giggled. "Well I guess put simply, you sacrificed your life to slay the god, Uranus." She said with a smile.

"So… everyone back home is safe now. I'm glad." Danny said smiling back. "Are you the angel that is here to taking me to the pearly gates? I know I've just killed god but you aren't going to hold that against me, are you?"

The girl laughed. "I like you. You still have a sense of humor. But no, I am the all giving woman, Pandora." The girl said leaning over Danny. "And you Danny will be reborn again… again… as a Campione, the God Slayer, a King among Kings, a Campione..."

Danny's vision filled with white and everything around him faded. He found himself not wanting the girl to go. "No… wait." He said. "Mom!" He shot up panting to find himself on the floor in the middle of his basement.

"Wow dude… not really the first thing we were expecting to come out of the mouth of the conquering hero." Tucker chuckled from above him. He gave a yelp of pain as Sam punched him hard in the arm.

"You alright, Danny?" Jazz said leaning over her brother in concern.

"Yeah… I… I think so." Danny said looking down at his hand. "The key." He said slowly turning his wrist to them showing the new form of the skeleton key burning into his arm. "I guess Vlad's gift paid off in the end." Danny chuckled.

"So… it's over." Sam said slowly.

Danny smiled. "Yeah… it's over… until the Box Ghost comes back." He joked lightly and they all laughed. But in the back of his… being… he could feel that he was different. Like how he felt after he had first stepped out of the ghost portal as a halfa. 'Campione.' He thought as he looked at the ghost portal.

"Come on, Danny!" Sam shouted from the stairs. "This calls for movie night marathon. I beat the ghosts will be too tired to attack tonight." Danny grinned as he chased after them. Whatever was going to happen could wait. He was alive…ish and his friends were safe. That was good enough for now.

* * *

"You know that was cheating, don't you?" The voice was familiar to the ancient time keeper.

"I only get him a key, he was the one who used it." Clockwork said turning to him sister-in-law. "It is good to see you again, Pandora. But it isn't like you mind Daniel becoming a Campione, do you?" He asked the goddess as the little girl strolled past him to look at the image of her newest adopted son in the looking glass.

"No, he is in essence what a Campione should be; brave, good instincts, hard of hearing…" She giggled. "I believe he would have overcome Uranus even without your help." Pandora said smiling as Clockwork nodded. "Besides I am his mother now, and all mothers love their children without question."

"You really haven't changed at all have you, Pandora? Still more than happy to watch and cheer for the beings that Epimethius and I put on earth so many millenniums ago." Clockwork said gently looking at his sister-in-law's face.

"And you're still a trickster who is playing the gods for fools and steering mankind towards that brighter future that you were always talking about, huh Prometheus?" Pandora said giggling. "Maybe that's why I love the humans so much, because they change, adapt and grow, especially my little Campiones. Who would have ever even imagined a human boy becoming a Divine Beast and a Campione? I can't wait to see how he will move the world."

"Do you want me to give you a preview?" Prometheus teased.

"NO! No spoilers!" Pandora said seriously puffing out her checks and looking displeased as her brother-in-law laughed before joining him in giggling.

"Do not worry, I will not look any further into his future, I to want to witness my new nephew's destiny outside of a looking glass." Prometheus said waving a hand and the images of the future disappeared from his vision. "Good luck Daniel. You uncle is rooting for you."

* * *

 **Clockwork is a true god, like Pandora. If you know about the Campione show then you know what I'm talking about. The gods are divide into true gods that don't mess around and get people killed, and the heretic gods that do.**

 **For the purposes of this story; The Ultimate Enemy has already happened, Ghosts are Divine Beasts, the Ghost Zone is the Netherworld, and some of the more powerful ghosts were really heretic gods.**

 **What do you all think about Pariahs being Uranus? Interesting chose or would you have picked differently? In the show 'Campione' the gods disguised their true histories because it made them harder to kill.**

 **How about the skeleton key being a weapon?**

 **Danny is the first none human to become a Campione. This is because Campione are supposed to have no clue what is going on or what will happen if they actually do beat the god. Even though Danny is known human, he is still clueless.**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

"Wow three whole days without any ghosts." Tucker said grinning as the group walked towards school. "I guess they realized that none of them were a match for our Danny."

"Tucker, you really shouldn't say things like that. You know you're going to jinx it." Sam said rolling her eyes. "Or do you want the return of Bad Luck Tuck?"

"I thought you were going to let me live that down. I'm not unlucky. Come on Danny tell her… Danny?" Tucker said and they both looked at their friend how was standing five feet behind them shivering like crazy. "You ok man?"

"I'm… I'm alright… it's just… fr… freezing out here." Danny said before sneezing.

"Danny… It's like… ninety degrees out here." Sam said looking worried. "You sure you're ok?"

"Ye… yeah… It's probably jus… just a bug." Danny managed will rubbing his arms like crazy. "I… I can't afford to miss any sch… school. Not if this year… ends up like last year."

"I guess, but tell us if there is anything we can do to help. You've been acting off ever since the whole Pariahs thing." Tucker said putting a hand on Danny shoulder before quickly pulling it back and shivering himself. "Wow, I heard of ghosts giving you chills but that was just unnecessary."

"Speaking of unnecessary, look what they're doing to the local park." Sam said angrily as they walked past the park that they always went past every day. Only most of the park was gone, the trees were being torn down and the land bulldozed. A nearby sign indicated that they were clearing the land for a new mall. "There is a perfectly good mall three blocks up the road. Why are they destroying this land for something so meaningless?"

"Oh come on Sam, it's just a little progress." Tucker said rolling his eyes.

"Come on, you know that this is pointless, right Danny?" Sam said dragging the poor boy into the middle of their argument again.

"Sam, normally I would agree with you since this is all just some easy money scheme of Vlad's… but I'm just too cold." Danny said glaring up and a gentrification poster board picturing Mayor Vlad's face on the front of it. Then a puff of white mist exited Danny's mouth.

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened. "A ghost?" Sam said.

"No… not a ghost." Danny mumbled through his shivers. He recognized the sensation that passed through him. "Something… bigger." Suddenly a bulldozer came flying through the air and landed next to them on the road smashing through several cars before coming to a stop. They could see a large hole in the middle of it as if it had a cannon ball go through it.

Screams of panic came from the other side of the builder's fence as a large tangle of vines shot up towards the sky twisting around themselves until it collected in a mass and formed into something that looked like the upper body of a massing plant bird. "Your 'progress' has destroyed thousands of my children! Now I will clear you out to make room for my new offspring!" The ghost… no… the god shrieked.

"Yikes, you weren't kidding about the big part." Tucker said in panic. The plant like monster was over seven stories tall, making even Pariahs look small by comparison.

"Guys… I'm… going… ghost." Danny shivered as he ducked under a nearby car and transformed.

Flying out he heard a scream. Moving in he caught a dump truck in one hand before it landed on three construction workers. Danny was amazed at how light the thing was. He lowered the truck to the ground. "Hey I get your mad, but you don't have to hurt people." Danny shouted up to the giant plant.

The plant turned towards Danny and he could see the empty holes were the eyes would normally be widened with surprised before narrowing with rage. "A Godslayer! You wish to stop me from planting my children!"

"Godslayer?" Danny said confused thinking back to his dream of Pandora.

"It matter not. I will not be stop!" It shrieked again and vines shot out of the earth and nearly impaled Danny who only got out of the way at the last second.

"Hey watch it. You could take someone's eye out with one of those things." Danny shouted shot an ecto blast at the vines blowing them to pieces.

"No! My children!" The bird-plant-thing shouted. More vines shot up out of the earth and Danny was grabbed around the foot by one of them.

"Let… let me g…go!" Danny said shivering violently. His body glowed blue and the vine around his foot began to freeze. "What th…" Danny said in surprise but then was caught up in another shiver. "I… I need to finish this fast." He mumbled liking around at the city which was quickly being covered in vines. He charged up a large ecto bolt above his head that was half as big as his body. He didn't know where the power for it was coming from.

Throwing the blast at the plant monster it hit a golden barrier around the thing. "It's just like with Pariahs." He said angrily.

"You cannot kill Undergrowth with such a weak attack, Undergrowth is a god!" The creature screeched at Danny as if it was laughing.

"You're not the… the first I've dealt with." Danny said putting his right hand in front of him. "A key to close the box once opened!" The tattoo of the Skeleton Key shone through Danny's Hazmat suit and a light formed in the hand. With a ferrous, the large broad two hand key sword appeared in Danny's hand. "Take this!" He shouted and swung the sword at Undergrowth. The golden shield appeared again and Danny's attack just bounced right off. "What?"

Undergrowth lifted up a hand the size of a school bus and swatted at Danny who was knocked back through a nearby building. "You cannot beat Undergrowth with an oversized door key!" The plant shouted.

"Why… why is… isn't it working." Danny said shivering violently. "Don't matter… I still… need to win this." Danny said as he started flying up. He didn't notice the ice that had started to grow on his body. He went above Undergrowth and started showering him with ectoblasts trying to found a weakness in the seemingly impenetrable shield.

"Give it up flesh walker, you will become fertilizer!" Undergrowth said before vines shoot large thorns at Danny who put up a shield of his own that the needles bounced off of.

"I'm not going… not going." Danny stammered but his body was getting colder and colder. Raising his hand to his head to steady himself he found that his arm was covered in a thin layer of frost. "No… I can't… afford to…" Danny said but his eyes flickered and he began to fall.

In his mind's eye he could see the crown of fire burning bright green with three circles leading off of it; one of a portal, one of a flag, and the last of the ring of rage. The circles went around the center point until 'the portal' was above the crown in the middle. "I open a path which leads to damnation." Danny mumbled as he was falling face first towards the ground. A familiar swirling green vortex appeared on the ground beneath him and he fell straight through it before losing consciousness.

* * *

Even as he regained consciousness Danny couldn't comprehend what was going on around him. His eyes flickered in order to wipe away the dream that lie before him. He was in a large pod filled with some kind of liquid that tickled his skin. All around him outside of the pod was ice and a few devices that looked like they belonged in reruns of that Star Explorers show he used to watch late at night with his family before he went to bed as a little kid.

But he soon realized that it was not a dream, and that he was not alone. The room was full of large hairy white beasts that made his dad looked like a runt. "Holy cow." Danny said suddenly wide awake and thrashing about.

"Calm Great One. You have been through quiet an ordeal." One of the ghosts said since Danny's body was telling him that they were ghosts.

"I'm… I'm sorry for freaking out there. Wasn't quite awake yet." Danny said apologizing. His year of dealing with ghosts had made him aware that almost anything could set one off and that the best thing you can do is apologize even if you don't think you did anything wrong.

"That is completely understandable, Great One." The ghost said. He was different from the ones around him. He was slightly bigger and had a crown of gold in the shape of rye on his head. He wore a toga like the other but he also had a royal blue cape. His left arm was missing and in its place was a replica made of ice. Or that's what Danny thought until he noticed that the original bones were this inside of the ice. "I am Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen."

"Um… thanks I guess, but if you don't mind me asking… how did I get here, and why am I in a tank?" Then he looked down at the tank he was in and noticed something else. "Ah! Where are my clothes!?" He tried desperately to cover his naked body.

Frostbite chuckled. "You are in that deicing chamber because we found you on the outskirts of our village completely covered in ice. We don't know how you got there but you are incredible lucky. We of the Far Frozen are the only ones in the entire Ghost Zone that has the technology needed to halt the ice that you were generating from your body. A few more hours and you would have been completely incased in it." He pointed out some scraps of cloth on a nearby table. "The cold was too much for your garments which fell apart, we are having cloths fashioned for you right now that will not have that problem, Great One."

"Not meaning to be rude but… why do you keep calling me Great One?" Danny asked uncomfortable.

Frostbite laughed. "Because that is what you are. You are the one who defeated Pariahs Dark in single combat and earn the title of Campione." Frostbite said with a grin. Danny blinked in shock of hearing the word from his dream. Then everything from before he woke up came back to him.

"My town! It was under attack by a god." Danny said in panic. "I need to get back. My friends need me." Danny started to struggle to get out of the pod again.

"Calm yourself Great One. You can't leave just yet. You have no clothes and you need to learn control of your ice powers before you go… but mostly the clothes." Frostbite said and Danny covered himself with his hands again and sighed blushing. "Good, now will we are waiting, what can you tell me about this god that attacked your city?"

Fighting down the blush Danny explained the events from before he woke up in the pod. At the end he asked the question that was worrying him almost as much as what was taking the clothes so long. "I still don't understand why the Skeleton Key didn't work on this Undergrowth guy. It cut through Pariahs's 'Divinity' just fine."

Frostbite scratch at his chin. "I am afraid I do not know. You will have to ask our tribe's priestess on the workings of a Divine Interment such as the Skeleton Key." Then another of the yeti like ghosts came through the door carrying a stack of clothes. "Ah, you new threads are finished. We will exit so that you can change." Frostbite hit a button and the pod emptied of the strange liquid and it opened.

The moment the liquid was gone the deathly chill shot through Danny's body again. Danny got out of the pod and went to the clothes. He was surprised to find that they weren't anything like the simple togas that the Far Frozen seemed to wear. He pulled on a skin tight black t-shirt and same black jeans as well as a starch white jacket with his symbol on the back. A piece of the right arm of the jacket was cut away to show the tattoo of the Skeleton Key.

Walking out of the room he looked to Frostbite. "How fast can we start my… training to control all this ice?" Danny asked seriously.

Frostbite grinned, showing huge white teeth. "We can start at once, Great One."

* * *

Three hours later Danny was standing with Frostbite at the edge of the tribe's encampment. "Well I wouldn't say that your training is complete… but you at least aren't freezing yourself anymore." Frostbite said looking over his shoulder at the arena that had been completely destroyed. "I had heard of the great power that Campiones possess, but I never imagined it would turn a small puff of mist like your ghost sense into a blizzard waiting to happen."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about all that."

"No, no, it's quite alright. It is an honor to train a hero like yourself, I just don't think we were prepared." Frostbite said as they made their way towards a large solitary igloo. "Now I will warn you that our priestess has been known to be… difficult to work with."

"I don't have much choice." Danny said looking at the igloo. "I would do anything to help my friends and family."

Frostbite nodded and stomped his foot in front of the igloo. "Priestess, the Great One wishes to have an audience with you."

"Fine, let him in." A much younger and more tamed voice than Danny had been expecting came from the opening. "I hope you know what you're doing chieftain, cause this sounds real stupid to me."

They entered the igloo and Danny's eyes widened in surprise. In the middle of the far wall was a deck made of ice and sitting in front of it was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, better than a hundred Paulinas. She turned to look at them as they entered. She has glassy purple and blue eyes that seemed a bit curious and untrusting as they stared at him. She had slightly paled skin and straight shoulder length snow white hair. She was wearing a pure white Japanese kimono.

"So you are Danny Phantom, the human that became a Divine Beast and then a Demon King. Frostbite puts a lot of faith in you, but he is often naive." The girl said looking Danny up and down and giving a shrug.

"Priestess, you shouldn't be so rude." Frostbite said with a slight frown.

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Yuki Onihime."

"Um… it's nice to meet you." Danny said a bit embarrassed. "What were those things you said, about me being a Divine Beast or a Demon King?" Danny asked.

"I suppose you use different words these days. A Divine Beast is a being made of the magic of the earth and ideas, they usual work for a god or goddess or just float around aimlessly here is the Netherworld or Ghost Zone. You call them ghosts but that is not quite accurate since few are more than loosely basic on people who were ever real." Yuki explained with a shrug. "As for Demon King that has many names as well; Godslayer, King of Kings, Usurpers of Divinity, or the one that is used to their faces usually, Campione." Danny nodded having heard that before.

"A Divine Beast has never become a Campione before. You are the first and no one knows exactly what to make of it." She continued. Danny just looked confused. "Campiones have always been humans, since only a human can absorb the Authorities of a god after killing them. And Campiones have always been the mortal enemies of both Rouge Gods and Divine Beasts who they have been known to hunt and kill for power or just sport."

"What!? That's awful." Danny said appalled.

"I am glad to hear that you believe so." Frostbite said smiling gently.

"But there does exist a stereo type for Campiones that is agreed upon by both the divine beasts and the humans that know about them; they are brutal, self-centered, violent beings, and they are also said to be incredible stupid and careless." Yuki said coldly.

"Priestess… isn't that a little harsh." Frostbite said wincing along with Danny.

"I am just being honest. It is said that all Campiones are secretly the children of Pandora and Epimetheus, a powerful witch who unleashed all the world's evils out of curiosity and the god of hindsight how never realized what he was doing until it was too late to stop it. Because no one who isn't a divine level of stupid would challenge a god." Yuki said looking as if she was laughing at Danny. "You must be one clueless kid."

"My friends keep telling me that, but I still don't really understand what they mean." Danny mumbled causing Yuki to laugh louder.

"Well you haven't attacked us yet from my insulting manner so maybe Frostbite was right about you. You were a hero to both worlds long before you became a Demon King. So maybe you're different from the others. At the very least you have yet to kill a Divine Beast when you could find another way, even when they make attempts at your life." Yuki said smiling. "So, what have you come seeking my help with, Godslayer?"

Danny lifted his right hand. "A key to close the box once opened." He said softly causing the blade to appear in his hand. "I used this to beat Pariahs, but it didn't work when I tried to use it on Undergrowth." He held it out for Yuki but she didn't take it, she only looked at it closely.

"So that's how you did it, interesting. The Skeleton key, which was made by the Ancients and used to defeat Uranus before the first dawn, a very old and powerful Divine Instrument." Yuki said lightly. "But an Instrument that was made with weaknesses to the point where it was almost unusable. In order to be used it would have to be in the hands of a mortal, be supplied with tremendous magical energy, and the wielder would need to know an overwhelming amount of information about his opponent. It works by unwinding and incorporating a piece of the god's own Divinity and using it to cut through the rouge god's natural barrier, like fighting fire with fire. How did you use this against Pariahs? I doubt you knew enough about him to activate its true power."

"It was… Clockwork, he gave me the information I needed. I don't know how, he just put a finger to my forehead and suddenly new everything about Pariahs's past." Danny admitted.

"Teaching magic. He used teaching magic on you to transfer the information." Yuki said nodding. "To bad that won't work now."

"Why not? Does no one know who Undergrowth really is?" Danny said a little worried.

"Well no, we've had dealings with him before. We know his true identity and I am familiar with the use of teaching magic, but we can't use it on you anymore. Campione are immune to almost all forms of magic." Yuki said leaning on her chair.

"Can't you just tell me what I need to know?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Sure, do you have about two months to spare?" Yuki scoffed. Danny winced. "You should just give up on that city of yours. You don't stand a chance, you haven't even figured out how to use your Authorities yet have you?" Danny's head drooped then he turned around and started towards the exit. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go home." Danny said softly.

Yuki's eyes widened slightly. "I told you to give up. Are you seriously so battle hungry that you would go and fight a battle you have no hope of winning?"

"It's not like that." Danny said angrily a look of grim determination of his face that stopped Yuki's next remark. "I just can't sit by and do nothing while my friends, my family, while all of those innocent people are all in danger." Danny said and continued to walk. "Thank you for everything you done, but even if there is only a one in a million chance that I will win, it's still worth a try." Yuki seemed almost touched by his words. "Maybe the Skeleton key won't work, but there might be another way. I'll look through my family's lab. There might be a modern cure for a rambunctious god."

"Wait." Yuki said as Danny was leaving.

"I told you I'm going." Danny said angrily.

"Going where? You don't even know where you are right now, do you?" Yuki asked skeptically.

"Well… no." Danny said flushing as he realized how obvious a mistake that was.

Yuki began to chuckle. "You really are clueless. I will lead you back to your family's portal. I want to see the kind of person that Frostbite has placed his faith in." Frostbite seemed to grin at the fact that Danny had gained some of the Priestess's approval.

"Tha… Thank you." Danny said bowing his head in thanks.

* * *

Yuki lead Danny back to his family's portal but when they crossed back into the human world Danny's heart was crushed. His family's lab was crashed, the portal being self sustaining was the only thing still running. Each and every beaker was smashed and all the electronics were broken underneath a tangle of vines and flowers. "No…" Danny said a little sorrow in his voice. He had no idea what he would have used from his families lab, but it still was a spark of hope.

"Looks like we can kiss a modern way of fighting off gods goodbye." Yuki said examining the Fenton Cramer which had a thorn bush growing out of it. "Looks like Undergrowth was pretty thorough here."

Danny looked around but not a single thermos went unbroken. "Why would he do this?"

"Because we knew you would come back." The voice shocked Danny out of his trance. A giant flower in the corner of the room opened up and in the center of it was Sam. She was dressed in vines and leafs and her head had two large black leafs that were curled to look like her hair had been done in two spikes. "You're so predictable Danny." She said but her voice was as unlike her own as the red eyes she was looking at Danny with.

"Sam… what happened to you?" Danny said in horror.

"Every garden needs a caretaker, Danny. Father saw my love for nature and made me the gardener to his children." Sam said petting a nearby plant which responded to her touch. "So it is my job to protect the garden from weeds like you!" Vines shot like spears towards Danny who dived underground to avoid them.

Coming up behind Sam he tried to take her out of it."Sam please don't do this, we're friends Sam. This isn't who you are."

"Slippery as ever aren't you, Danny?" Sam said almost laughing. "But you always had your weaknesses. That kind heart of yours."

"Get away from me." Danny's head turned to see Yuki blowing snow out of her hand that froze some vines that tried to attack her.

"Yuki!" Danny shouted in concern.

"So what will it be Danny? Are you going to fight me or are you going to let your new friend die?" Sam said. A vine grabbed Yuki's leg from behind and began to pull her down.

"No!" A wave of cold energy came from around Danny's feet shocking Sam and freezing all the plants in the room. Sam screamed from the pain that she shared with the nearby plants and began to collapse. Danny caught her and lowered her gently to the frozen ground. "Sam… I'll rescue you. I promise."

He then turned and flew from the room and out into the street. Even though Danny hadn't been gone for more than an afternoon the town looked like hell. The people on the streets had vines attached to the backs of their heads and were swinging axes at all man-made structures or planting seeds in the dirt that instantly became trees.

"I see you have returned! My daughter was correct in her assumptions!" Danny watched as vines twisted around themselves to form Undergrowth again. "But it does not matter Godslayer! You cannot defeat me!"

"You… you will not get away with this!" Danny shouted his whole body glowing bright green. "I will stop you, here and now!" He threw twin beams of energy at Undergrowth but the shield of Divinity stopped the attacks. Danny had to dive left as a large man-eating flytrap tried to eat him. Danny dodged attacks again and again, freezing the nearby vines as they lashed out at him. "I will not give up." Danny said again and again as he continued to fight.

But Danny hadn't been expecting Undergrowth to attack himself. The god's arm stretched out and hit Danny back down towards his house. Danny only barely managed to turn intangible before he hit the wall. In his room he staggered to his feet and was about to go back out to keep fighting when a voice stopped him. "You aren't going to beat him like that, you know that don't you?" It was Yuki.

Danny stood up tall and shook his head. "I am the only one who can save everyone. I can't let him win." Danny said Yuki walked in front of him and looking at him in his blazing green eyes.

"I can see it now, what Frostbite saw in you." Yuki said slowly as a smile broke across her face. "I'm going to use my teaching magic on you to give you the information you need."

Danny blinked in shock. "I thought you said that magic doesn't work on a Campione."

"It doesn't, not if it has to go through the Godslayer's natural defenses, but it can be injected into them." Yuki said, she was so close to Danny that he could feel her cool breath on his face.

"What do…" Danny started but she put a finger over his mouth.

"Just make sure your ready to take responsibility." Yuki teased before moving in closer and planting a kiss on Danny's lips. Danny eyes widened with shock as he felt her cold tong in his mouth. But then his eyes slowly closed as her magic swept through him, giving him what he needed to fight.

"What is wrong Godslayer! Are you already finished!" Undergrowth mocked.

Golden light shone through the windows of FentonWorks and Danny phased out through the walls holding his key blade. "In the Persian Empire there were legends of a bird that brought prosperity to the lands and luck to all those who stood in its shadow." Danny started to chant. "But they claimed that this bird could never touch the ground for it had no legs."

"What are you trying, Godslayer?" Undergrowth said and shot thorns at Danny who blocked them with his green shield of energy.

"That is because the bird was not a bird at all. He was a star who could only be seen in the Persian skies during the harvest seasons and the early months of spring. So it was said that it was also the spirit of rebirth, the life taken in winter being reborn in the spring!" Danny said and the blade in his hand began to change. It took on a green color and the teeth of the key twisted out of being the four angelic wings. "But when the Persian Empire fell the bird's name was lost from the heavens and became nothing more than a simple flower." The guard of the sword had become a tangle of flowers moving out before reconnecting at the bottom of the hilt. "At that is your true nature. You are the Bird of Paradise, the star that fell in the east, the Huma Bird, a phoenix of the earth. Your true name is Apus, meaning 'no feet'!" The teeth of the key reformed as a shooting star.

Danny rushed forward again with the newly formed Skeleton Key which was only three feet long and slashed through the golden Divinity that had been protecting Undergrowth. "What is this… my Divinity!" The god shrieked.

"Apus, I will give you one chance. Call back your plants and never attack people again." Danny said pointing his blade towards the god.

"I will never stop! Not until the humans have been wiped from this planet!" Undergrowth screeched and sent several more vines flying towards Danny.

"Then you leave me no choice." Danny said sadly his blade glowing bright blue and green. He slashed the air and a trail of the blue and green light hit Undergrowth, turning the vines into ice. "It was said that Apus disappeared at the end of every harvest season because it could not survive the bitter winter cold." Danny muttered and the frozen god shattered, the plants that had been controlling the humans disappeared and Danny flouted back into his house to check on Sam.

"Sam… Sam, please wakeup." Danny said holding his friend.

"Not so loud Danny." Sam said starting to wake up. "Where am I and… What are you wearing? Scratch that, what am I wearing!?" She said as she looked down at her leaf and vine costume. Then she shivered. "What happened here, what's with all the ice?"

"Oh… I kind of froze the entire room to stop some rampaging plants…" Danny said a little embarrassed.

"Looks like you saved the day." Yuki said from the stairway. She waved a hand and the ice all began to melt. "You still need to learn control of your ice powers though, not to mention you still have no idea how to use the power that you have stolen from the gods." She walked straight up to Danny. "But that is something that I will teach you… after I move in." She said with a smile. Danny looked shocked at the fact that she declared she would be moving into FentonWorks.

Sam climbed out of Danny's arms and looked suspiciously at the girl. "Who are you?"

"I am Yuki Onihime, and I am a Priestess under the newest of Kings." She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. "Here is your victory gift, my King." She said and kissed him again on the lips. Sam was standing right beside them staring in horror.

Danny had a feeling that he was going to pay a price for winning against the gods.

* * *

 **The Stars were actually named Apus during the 14th century, but details. Most of that stuff I said about it is true though, but don't use it in any reports. Though I can't imagine what you would be writing a report about.**

 **Undergrowth will be the second god Danny will have killed, and the last for a little while because killing Vortex would make him to OP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny's parents had taken the fact that a person they didn't even know was moving into their house and claiming that she was their son's lover surprisingly well. Danny's mother had told him to take responsibility for whatever he did and his father told him that he was proud. Only Jazz seemed horrified by the fact that her younger brother now had a lover, but she quickly began to calm down about it and seemed more interested in the mythology and history of the Ghosts, or Divine Beasts, after she found out about Yuki's real nature.

All the ghost hunting equipment and ghost tracking devices at FentonWorks were destroyed went Undergrowth had attacked. So after Yuki used her power to turn her white hair brown and changed from a white kimono to a normal t-shirt and short skirt, no one even realized she was a Divine Beast instead of a normal human girl.

Tucker was laughing at Danny every chance he got. However, Sam was deeply suspicious of Yuki and claimed that she was hiding something, even though Yuki was very forward about everything they ever talked about.

Three days after the Undergrowth incident, the schools opened back up. Danny was a little surprised that most of the people in town thought that a tornado hit instead of a giant mind control plant god. Apparently the vines that had been controlling them wiped their memories of the incident and all the plants that had suddenly appeared had disappeared after Undergrowth had been slain.

Danny was sitting in class with his friends and Sam was continuing her campaign against Yuki. "Danny don't you find it just slightly suspicious how a girl comes out of nowhere and says that she is in love with you?"

"Come on Sam, it's not like that… sure she's a little… embracive, but she's really helped out a lot with understanding this Godslayer stuff, not to mention that her and her people all saved my life. I don't see her being evil." Danny said defending his new friend.

"Face it Danny, she's using you. Like you said these Campiones are supposed to be super rare and powerful and the enemies of ghosts. So why do you think that a ghost would want to be around you. She is probably going to ask you to fight the other ones for her." Sam said crossing her arms.

"I don't know Sam, Yuki doesn't seem all that bad to me. Are you sure you're not just jealous?" Tucker said earning him a slap on the head.

"Alright right class, please settle down." Mr. Lancer said. The balding middle-aged man was not a very good teacher; he was dull, sluggish, unfair, and had an uninteresting monotone voice that could put a rampaging monster to sleep. He also taught all four years of English at Casper High and didn't really like Danny much and always compared him to his more academically talented older sister.

"Now before we start I would like to introduce you to a new student." A small puff of white mist exited Danny's mouth that didn't go unnoticed by his friends. Then all three of them heard a small beeping sound coming from a few seats down. "Please welcome, Ms. Yuki Onihime." Danny watched in confusion as Yuki walked into the classroom. Most of the class was hardly interested and just giving the basic hellos. "Would you like to say something about yourself to the class before we get started?" Mr. Lancer asked as if he was reading from a script.

"Oh, ok. Hello, I'm Yuki Onihime, and I have already promised my future to someone." This got a few looking and words of surprise from the students. Yuki pointed at Danny with one finger. "And that person… is Danny Fenton." The room erupted in laughs, gossip and sobs.

Yuki approached Danny who had recovered from his shock. "You didn't tell me you'd be joining our school." He said in Japanese. He found that after becoming a Campione that he instinctively knew all languages and used it to talk to Yuki in front of people without worrying too much that they were listening.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Your sister helped me sign up for it." Yuki said back grabbing onto Danny arm and pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek. Danny could see Sam and Valeria glaring daggers at Yuki.

"Wow Fentard, where did this come from?" Dash said through his laughter from his seat right next to Danny.

Yuki turned on his with a smile. "Would you please move. I would like to sit next to my Danny." She said in a commanding voice and prepared to use magic to make him obey the command. She might as well not have bothered, Dash had fallen out of his seat laughing and two of his friends had to lift him up and carry him outside where he could get some more air.

* * *

Vlad Masters was divided by the events of the past week. The boy he had wanted to make his apprentice had done far better for himself than Vlad had ever imagined. It wasn't until after the incident with Undergrowth that Vlad had found out about the existence of Campiones and the power that it granted them. Most of the ghosts that worked for him didn't dare talk about it directly so he had to work hard to get the information.

He pulled up a video feed from a bug that was placed in the top corner of Danny's classroom. He watched as a ghost girl fawned all over the boy he wanted to be his son.

"She is trying to seduce my boy." Vlad said angrily. Then he saw Valeria in the room glaring at her ghost detector in her watch and a smile played across his face. "If I can pin the two girls against each other than one could die. If the Grey girl dies then Daniel would move away from the ghosts in disgust, and if that ghost is destroyed then Daniel would hate the humans for it. So it's win win for me. And if I can get Daniel to publicly expose himself then he will have no one left to turn to but me."

Vlad began to laugh as he planned what he would tell Valeria.

* * *

After school was over Valeria was thinking about the girl in class who was trying to steal her Danny. She couldn't help thinking of him as 'her Danny' since they had dated and would still have been dating if it hadn't been for the ghosts that were targeting her, especially that ghost boy, Phantom. But now a girl that her sensors said was a ghost had appeared near Danny all the same.

Valeria was shocked out of her thoughts by the built in communicator in her wrist watch. Looking around she went into an alley before answering. "This is Red Huntress, what can I do for you Mr. Masters?" Valeria asked.

"Ah Valeria, I am afraid I am calling with some distressing information about your friend, Daniel." Vlad Masters said a look of concern showing on the video communicator.

"What? Danny." Valeria said worriedly.

"I am afraid that is right. I need you to come over immediately. This information is not safe to be transmitted." Vlad said before hanging up. A grin spreading across his face the moment the girl could no longer see him.

Not even five minutes later Valeria was at the Masters Mansion and standing in front of the man himself. "What is it Mr. Master, what's wrong with Danny?" She asked.

"I am still wondering how to explain this. They say that six days ago during the Pariahs Dark invasion, that the ghost boy, Phantom, defeated the ghost king, Pariahs, in single combat." Vlad said looking at something on his computer.

Valeria glared. "Yeah, and know they treat him like some kind of hero even though he is nothing but ectoplasmic scum."

Vlad nodded tiredly. "I was wondering how it could have happened myself. You see, no ordinary ghost could have ever defeated the ghost king. For the ghost king was of a level that most refer to as being a god. Only a ghost of the same level could have actually hurting him."

"But then how did the ghost boy do it?" Valeria asked confused.

"He didn't, Daniel did." Vlad said with a slight smile. Valeria's mouth opened in shock. "After you were injured saving Daniel from the Ghost King, the boy went after him to get revenge. He must have used a tool his parents had made, or an ancient ghost hunting artifact like the ring that was stolen from you. But however it happened, Daniel slayed the Ghost King."

"How… how is that bad?" Valeria said hesitantly. "You said you had bad news."

"This is hard to explain. When a human kills a god level ghost they absorb some of that god's power, and they become Godslayers. These Godslayers are ghosts' natural predators, the perfect ghost hunters. They cannot be overshadowed and their bodies are all but immune to most damage. They can also sense the presents of ghosts and inflict harm upon them with their bare hands." Vlad said clenching his fists for effect. "And for each god level ghost they destroy they become more powerful, absorbing some of the unique abilities of that ghost. I only found out after Daniel had take down a second god three days ago during the 'Tornado' that no one remembers exactly what happened during."

"I… I can't believe it." Valeria said backing away.

"I know it is hard to believe, but have you heard of John Pluto Smith?" Vlad asked.

"You mean that superhero that lives in Los Angeles?" Valeria asked having heard a little about it. "What about him?"

"He is another Godslayer." Vlad said and began to pull up a video of the masked hero fighting a giant serpent. In the middle of the video the masked hero turned into a Jaguar and firing golden arrows out of its mouth. "This is what Daniel has become." Valeria looked in shock and Vlad pulled up another video. "This video is from just two days ago in Italy. These two are both Godslayers and they are having a sparring match to test the Japanese Godslayer's power." Vlad said as a video played of two boys. One had blond hair in a Hawaiian shirt and was wielding a bastard sword, while the other had black hair in a normal shirt and jeans holding a stone pillar three times the size of his body. Both of them were going at it hard enough to crush buildings. The sword cut through the pillar and the black haired boy jumped back and lifted his hands above his head and summoned a boar that was twice the size of Casper High and threw it at the other boy. The video went to static as the feed cut off.

"Incredible." Valeria said trembling a little in fear. "Why have we never heard about anything like this?"

"Well, a normal human killing a god is quite a feat. Including Daniel only eight Godslayers have ever existed as far as I know, and four of them have been Godslayer for less than four years and the others are hundreds of year old. It is a very closely guarded secret and took a lot of digging to find out. Normally the governments send handlers to try to keep tabs on any Godslayers in order to cover up any destruction they might cause." Vlad said but then shook his head. "But because Phantom was said to have been the one that defeated Pariahs, and since ghosts can not become Godslayers, no one sent anybody to look after Daniel, and the ghosts knew what really happened." He pulled up an image of Danny with Yuki. "The ghosts have gotten to him first."

"So she really is a ghost." Valeria said glaring at the picture.

"Yes, she is. And the ghosts are trying to use her to seduce Daniel and use him as a weapon against the other Godslayers and perhaps humanity as a whole." Vlad said glaring at the image himself.

"Don't worry Mr. Masters. I'll get rid of that ghost." Valeria said as her black and red battle suit crawled out of her watch and covered her skin. She flew out the window and towards the town to find the ghost.

Vlad Masters smiled. "I just love gullible teenagers, always taking the bait."

* * *

Yuki was resting on the roof of the FentonWorks building as her king was in the basement helping his father gather whatever working scraps out of the lab that they could find. His parents were surprisingly not that upset about the loss of their lab. After all, they still had the all important ghost portal and the lab had been insured for a much larger sum than they had spent developing it, and since they resent events had scared the population they had received large government grants to start over from scratch.

Yuki sighed thoughtfully as she looked up at the night sky. There was a night sky in some parts of the Netherworld of course, but it was just a simulation made out of ideas and wants of people, the fact that it was the real sky above her for the first time was a little overwhelming for her.

But she was startled out of her peace when she sensed a source of magic coming towards her. Sitting up she saw a person in black and red armor on a flying surfboard flying towards her. The person hosted a large cannon and shot it at Yuki. Yuki was surprised but reacted quickly throwing herself to the side and out of the way of the shot which collided with the roof leaving a large burn. "What was that for!?" Yuki shouted indignantly.

"Don't give me that ghost!" The person shouted and Yuki could tell that it was a girl from her voice. "I know exactly what you are."

"That still doesn't explain who you are or why you attacked me." Yuki said standing up and putting her hands on her hips. She glared at the new arrival.

"You don't know who I am? I'm the Red Huntress, the one that hunts ghosts like you." The Red Huntress said lifting up her giant cannon. "And I'm here for Danny."

Yuki completely misunderstood what she had meant. "You think you can take Danny with those toys?" She broke out laughing. She thought that the Red Huntress was there to fight Danny. "You really have no clue what he is do you?"

"I know everything, and I know your only trying to use him because he's a Godslayer, you two bit hussy." The Huntress said taking a shot that Yuki easily evaded.

"What did you just call me?" Yuki said gritting her teeth. Yuki had always been in Far Frozen were she was respected as the village priestess and was extremely proud because of it. She was not about to let someone question her devotion to her new king, let alone insult her for it. Snowflakes fluttered over her body and changed her hair back to the snowy white and left her in her white kimono. "Don't you question my loyalty to my Danny."

Yuki shoot a blue and violet ray of energy out of her hand that collided with the pink blast from the Red Huntress's gun. The two collided in the air and caused an explosion that signaled the start of the fight.

* * *

Danny had been carrying a box of safe to dispose of objects from the sound proof family basement when he heard an explosion coming from outside his house. "Never a dull day." He muttered as he put down the box and started running out of the house.

Looking around in the air to see what was going on he spotted Yuki in her true form. "Yuki!" He shouted. The Priestess turned her head in surprised at hearing his voice.

"Danny be careful, she's after you!" Yuki shouted back.

"She… she who!?" Danny asked confused but then he saw a missile heading for Yuki from behind her. "Yuki look out!" He shouted but it was too late. Yuki was hit in the back and fell to the ground. "Yuki!"

Valerie flew into view on her flying surfboard and pointed an oversized gun at Yuki. "Die ghost scum!" She shouted pulling the trigger.

Danny's eyes flared green. "No!" In his mind's eye he saw a wheel with a bird on a star shaped flower with three circles around it; a lily in a still pond, a low spreading vine, and a seed covered in a golden light. It shifted so that 'the vine' was on top and Danny's whole body glowed green as he slammed a hand against the ground.

Giant vines shot up out of the concrete and formed a barrier between Valerie and Yuki stopping the blast cold. Valerie looked over at Danny in shock. "I can't have anymore witnesses." Danny said slowly putting a hand over the tattoo on his wrist. "A key to close the box once opened!" he chanted slowly and the large key sword from his fight with Pariahs appeared in his hand. The wheel with the crown of fire in the center appeared in his mind and shifted for 'the flag' to be on top. "I call on my power as king and claim this as my domain for it is my divine right!" Danny flipped the key sword and drove it tooth first into the ground. A green flame pushed out from the point of contact and spread out until it encompassed not only him but also Yuki and Valerie.

When the flames faded from view they were all flouting on a large island in the middle of the ghost zone, or a place that looked like it. "Yuki, are you ok?" Danny asked running over to the slightly injured Priestess.

"I'll be alright." She said getting up but Danny could see a burn mark on her back.

"Here." Danny said lifting up a hand. He visualized the bird on the flower and it shifted for 'the lily' to be on top. "I use these words of the blessed spring, they are blessed for they recall life, they are blessed for they bring healing." In his outstretched hand a white lily appeared and then melted into a glassy liquid that collected in Danny's hand. "Drink this." He said letting Yuki drink the liquid from his palm. The burn on her back disappeared in front of Valerie's eyes.

"You really are starting to get the hang of those Authorities of yours." Yuki said smiling softly before remembering what was going on. "Be careful Danny, she said she was here to hunt you."

Valerie stumbled back. "What, no I didn't!" She said indignantly. "Danny, get away from her, she's just trying to use you. Don't be corrupted by that ghost."

"What are you talking about, I was just minding my own business when you came along, shot at me, and then said and I quote, 'I'm the Red Huntress, the one that hunts ghosts like you, and I am here for Danny.' end quote." Yuki said angrily.

"Stop lying, ghost. You've been following Danny around all day and trying to seduce him." Valerie said angrily pulling up her gun but Danny stepped in the way.

"Stop it Val, leave Yuki alone." Danny said seriously.

"What… but how did you know…?" Valerie stammered in surprise.

"I've always known that you were the Red Huntress, Valerie. So did Sam and Tucker." Danny said looking saddened.

"Danny… I'm sorry I lied to you but you have to understand, that ghost only wants you for your power as a Godslayer." Valerie said lifting up her gun again.

"How… how do you know about that?" Danny said in slight surprise. He knew that she would figure something out about him after he used his authorities in front of her, but he didn't think she would know about Godslayers.

"Mr. Masters told me everything." Valerie said calmly. "About how you were the one that beat Pariahs Dark and not Phantom, and how the ghosts are trying to turn you into a weapon against humanity. Ghosts are evil Danny, you should know that. Your parents are ghost hunters for Pete's sake."

"I should have known that Vlad was involved." Danny muttered angrily. "Valerie… you still don't understand. Gho… Divine Beasts are just like people. Some good, some evil, most just want to be left alone." Danny said not looking at Valerie or her still raised gun. He knew that it couldn't hurt him, at its core it was a magical weapon and only the most powerful of magic or conjured weapons could have any effect on him at all. "Yuki helped me save everyone. More importantly she is my friend. Please Val, just leave her alone."

"It looks like she is already getting to you." Valerie said her voice full of venom as she glared at Yuki who stood behind Danny proudly.

Danny sighed. It was too late for any kind of delay tactic, she already knew Yuki's human like form and about Danny being a Godslayer. He might as well come clear and deal with the consequences. "Valerie… you said Vlad told you everything… did he tell you about this?" A ring of pearly white light formed around Danny's feet and rose over his head. When the ring was gone Danny Fenton was gone and Danny Phantom stood in his place. "Did he tell you that both of us are part ghost?"

Valerie's eyes widened and she began to back away. "What… you can't be. My Danny isn't the ghost boy. I know he isn't. He would have never tried to hurt me."

"I never did." Danny said solemnly. "I never attacked you even when you were shooting at me. Even when I destroyed your first set of armor it was only because I knew you weren't in it." Danny turned his head a little. "Vlad was using you. He always has been."

"I… I was trying to kill Danny…" Valerie said dropping her gun. Her armor shrank way into the device on her wrist. "All this time… it seems so obvious now."

Danny transformed back into his human state and walked back to his sword that was planted in the ground. "I'm sorry, Val…" He said before pulling the sword out of the ground. They reappeared back in the human world. Danny and Yuki turned invisible and left Valerie to her own thoughts.

* * *

"Danny are you crazy, letting Valerie of all people know your secret?" Tucker said more than a little worried. They were standing in the hall at school the day after the incident.

"There wasn't much I could do about it. She already knew that Yuki was a Divine Beast. If I didn't tell her then she would have just hunted Yuki day in and day out." Danny said in his defense. "I will just have to deal with any consequences of my actions."

"Oh that's so sweet of you, Danny." Yuki said grabbing Danny and pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek causing the god slaying ghost boy to blush.

"You get off of my Danny." Valerie's voice came from behind them causing them to jump.

"What, your Danny?" Yuki said angrily.

"Of course, now that I know the reason behind why we stopped dating wasn't true, we are getting back together." Valerie said shapely pulling on Danny's arm to get him away from Yuki who glared at her.

"You can't just say that. If you dumped him then you lost your claim to him." Yuki said pulling Danny back.

"Tucker, please tell me this isn't really happening." Sam said looking at the two girls' tug-a-war match over their friend.

"I wish I could Sam, I really wish I could." Tucker said solemnly.

"I won't lose to you, ghost." Valerie hissed.

"Bring it on, little girl." Yuki spat back.

"Why me?" Danny mumbled as Dash fell to the ground laughing so hard that he triggered a heart attack and had to be rushed to the local hospital.

* * *

 **People like this? Why? Whatever man, here's another chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny's school day had become hectic, Yuki and Valerie were tripping each other up and making snide comments at every opportunity with Danny stuck in the middle. The school was divide into three parts on how to react; the popular boys who found it hilarious, the unpopular boys who found it unfair that Danny had two girls when they couldn't get one, and the girls who all saw him as a two-timing jerk.

Each girl felt that they were more qualified to be his girlfriend. Valerie because they had history, they were both ghost hunting heroes, and because they were both human. Yuki because she had never shot at him, they both had longevity and would live for a thousand years and because they were both Divine Beasts. Sam ended up siding with Yuki, to her displeasure, by wrecking Valerie's claims. "You two have bad history, you never were a hero like Danny, and being human isn't exactly rare." Sam had said to Valerie leading to more shouts of indignation.

Half way through the last class of the day the intercom flared on and saved Danny from his fate. "Daniel Fenton please report to the front office, Daniel Fenton to the front office." It said and Danny gave a short sigh of relief as he dashed out of the room.

It wasn't until he was actually standing outside the front office that he started to wonder what he was there for. Ever since he had become a Campione the normal ghosts had stopped coming into his town. According to Yuki anywhere a Campione steps is his or her domain by right and no being connected with magic would dare contest that calm, other than another Campione or a rouge god. So Danny hadn't had to run out of class anymore to go and fight ghosts.

"Hello?" Danny said confused as he entered the office to find that it was empty. "What's going on here?" He started to walk around when he noticed a energy coming from the conference room door. He walked over to it confused and lifted one hand and gently knocked on the door. "Hello?" He said but the energy had disappeared the moment his hand had hit the door.

"Come in." A panicked voice said from behind the door.

Danny opened it casually and looked in the room. There were two large Caucasian men in black suits and shades. They reminded Danny of the Guys in White that he had seen once when Vlad had put the bounty on his head. Danny was starting to wonder if they were expecting someone else when the throw themselves at his feet. "Oh great and powerful Demon King please forgive us for our calling you out in such a way, but we disparity wished to have an audience with you. Please we beg you to with hold you divine wrath until after you hear us out." One of them said as they grooved at Danny's feet.

The entire display was almost too amusing for Danny to feel the proper amount of shame and horror from it. "Um… I think I stepped into the wrong room…" Danny said trying to make his retreat.

"No please king wait!" The other of the two agents pleaded. "Forgive us but we had only heard rumors of you and have not brought proper gifts for one as great as yourself, but this is a matter of utmost importance. The prophecy of the starless night is upon us and the fate of the world literally rests in the balance. Only a king such as yourself could hope to avert this catastrophe."

"Son of a…" Danny hit his head on the door frame taking note of a mist that came from his mouth. Sighing he closed the door to allow for some privacy even though the office was closed. "I guess denying that I am a Campione would be pointless now, so what's threatening the world this time?" Danny asked tiredly running a hand through his hair. Talking about the end of the world was not his favorite activity at the end of a long day at school. "And could you stop groveling and begging, it's just weird." The agents look at each other from their groveling position on the floor before slowly getting up and standing at attention as Danny took a seat. "You don't have to stand either if you don't want to."

"Um… well king I… we are agents of the SSI or Sorcerous Sacrilege Investigation. We are the agency that deals with incidents relating to gods and magic with the United States." Agent A said. Danny was mental calling them A and B since they didn't seem all that inclined to give their names.

"So the American Ministry of Magic, great." Danny said sadly. "How come you guys never did anything about all the Divine Beasts that have been attacking this town?"

Agent B flushed. "Well… you see the United States is a younger country without a wealth of magic or Divine Instruments like the European and Asian countries… especially after the early Spanish destroyed most of the Native American's artifices." Agent B said embarrassed. "We did try hiring outside help to fix the problem, but the Ghost Hunting family we funded just couldn't get the job done." Danny then realized who was funding his dad's projects. "So… we kind of… left everything to that one Divine Beast, Phantom, to deal with."

A girl's laughter shook through the room and the agents jumped up in alarm. "Well this is embarrassing to say the least." Danny said glumly. "You can come out now, Yuki." He felt a weight land on his lap as Yuki returned to the normal visible spectrum so that the two agents could see her.

The agents jumped back stumbling over the chairs that had been behind them and fall to the ground looking like idiots as Yuki giggled at their reactions. "A… a Divine Beast." Agent A said in awe and slight panic. "Is this one of your avatars, King?"

"Huh? No Yuki is a friend of mine." Danny said as she sat in his lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"What!? But Demon Kings and Divine Beasts are enemies. No champion king of man could ever be friends with a free Divine Beast." Agent B said glaring up at Yuki from the floor but he backed away further when she glared at him.

"Just to let you know, I'm his girlfriend." Yuki declared her voice chilling the room for the two mortals.

"You… you can't." Agent B said looking at the youngest king.

"I really don't care what you people think about the people I hang out with." Danny said simply his own glare adding to Yuki's causing the agents to tremble. "Yuki, do you know about this starless night prophecy thing that they were talking about?"

"I am a Priestess, Danny, of course I know about the starless night prophecy. 'When the goddess of the night, the goddess with the serpent form, recovers its true form the starless night will cover the heavens, and the human world will be drawn toward the underworld.' Not very descriptive if you ask me, there are dozens of serpent goddesses of death." Yuki said rolling her eyes.

"We have received intelligence from our spies in Italy that the Gorgonian, the divine instrument that will return the goddess Athena to her true form, has been moved to Tokyo, Japan and that the goddess is in hot pursuit." Agent A said positioning a chair between himself and the young king. "If nothing is done then the world will come to an end. We could have only minutes until Athena reclaims her true form."

Danny's eyes widened. "And you wasted our time with all that groveling!? Yuki we're going, I'll portal us there."

"Yes my king, it's too bad that we don't have time to tell the Huntress, not that she would be any help against a goddess like Athena." Yuki said taking a jab at the rival in her absents.

"You two have problems…" Danny said chuckling a little sadly. The crown of fire came to his mind's eye and 'the portal' glowed. "I open a path which leads to damnation." Danny said clearly and a portal appeared underneath his feet and he sank into it with Yuki at his side.

After the king and his mistress left the two agents sank down with relief. After a few moments of the two agents sobbing like babies, Agent B spoke. "What have we done?" He said miserably.

"It can't be helped. America can't have two Campiones. It would be worse than a hundred hurricanes if they did battle here." Agent A answered sadly trying to get over the gilt.

"So we sent him to Japan where there is bound to be a fight since he is entering another king's territory and trying to steal his prey." Agent B said sick with himself.

"Japan is as good as gone now anyways because of the starless night. With any luck this new king will die and we won't have to worry about it anymore. You heard about how strong that Japanese king is. He tied against King Salvatore." Agent A said hopefully.

"But that was just rumors, and we have no idea how strong this king is. What if he figures out what we did? He could destroy the whole state out of spite." Agent B said, the grown man tearing up.

"Let's… let's not think about that. It's time to go back to HQ and report on our mission." Agent A said with panic in his voice. But on their way out he whispered softly. "Gods forgive us."

* * *

"I am starting to wonder if they were just trying to get us out of town…" Yuki said angrily as they flew over the city of Tokyo trying to sense any residual magic forces. "If that was their goal they would have to be pretty stupid. Most kings in the past have been known to flatten towns for less insult than that."

"I'm not going to flatten any towns." Danny interjected quickly.

"I know that… but can we tell them you will anyways just so they will wet themselves?" Yuki said with a childish grin that reminded Danny of a cat.

"Well… Halloween is coming up… and it would make a good prank." Danny said thoughtfully as he envisioned their reactions. No one had ever accused Danny of being mature. But he was steered out of these thoughts when a large pulse of magic swept through the air and a mist exited his mouth. "Guess Athena really is here." Danny said looking in the direction the magic had come from.

"Yeah… but can we still prank the SSI people? They still kind of desire it." Yuki said and Danny laughed before rushing off to confront Athena.

As he flew high scanning the roof tops for any sign of the goddess he spotted a small girl with silver hair flouting above a motionless body of a high school boy while a blond haired girl was standing nearby punching at a divine barrier that seemed to be surrounding her. The silver haired child lifted a hand and a scythe appeared and she raised it as if to strike the motionless body.

Danny shot a blast of energy catching the girl by surprise and sending her across the roof. Lighting down next to the golden barrier that trapped the blond girl, Danny lifted a glowing fist and punched the shield hard causing it to break.

"A Divine Beast?" The blond said in surprise.

"Get the boy and get out of here. I'll hold her." Danny said quickly turning to the silver haired girl as Yuki lighted on the roof next to him.

The blond didn't need to be told twice she grabbed the limp body of the boy and ran to the edge of the roof. "Boots of Hermes!" She shouted and red magic rings appeared around her feet as she jumped away.

Danny sighed and got a closer look at his opponent. Athena, the ancient goddess of wisdom didn't exactly look how he had expected her to look. She had the body of a girl who was still in elementary school, wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt with a teal vest over it and a skirt. She had silver hair and large amethyst eyes that seemed slitted like a snakes.

"Oh, what is this; a Divine Beast, and something else that I do not recognize." She said in a voice that managed to be curious and detached at the same time. Her eyes scanned Danny up and down as the flouted a foot of the ground fingering her scythe. "The wisdom that makes Athena what she is tells her that you are a Godslayer as well as a Divine Beast. A unique creature if I should say so." She raised her scythe. "Are you also here to stop me from recovering what is mine?"

"If you are going to drag the human world into darkness then I guess I am here to fight you Athena." Danny said putting a hand over his tattoo. "No offense meant. It's just, I kind of keep my stuff here." Yuki snorted at Danny's inappropriate comment.

Athena also seemed to smile. "Oh, you are more forward then the last one. His words only spoke of lethargy, yours are much more willing." Athena disappeared from Danny's vision and the ghost hunter dived forward and turned to see that Athena had moved around him quick as a viper.

"A Key to close the box once opened." Danny said calling out the large two hand key sword and blocking a sweep from Athena's scythe right before it would have taken his head. Danny lifted one hand from the hilt of his sword to shoot a point blank blast at Athena, but she disappeared from his sight before the shot could form in his hand. Turning right to where he sensed her presents he blocked another strike from the snakelike goddess. Danny had not had a chance to prepare his footing as was quickly pushed back by the goddess who pulled back her scythe to strike around his key sword.

A blast of cold energy went through the air and incased the attacking goddess in ice and pushing her away from Danny. "Danny that blade is to slow to keep up with Athena." Yuki said as she again blew a freezing breeze from the palm of her hand that the goddess, only to have it to be scattered by the divine shield that protected her when she was not attacking.

"Right, next door; key to the star flower!" Danny commanded and the key changed shape into the shorter blade that he had used to defeat Apus, 'the falling star' key.

"I see, so you seek to double team me. How foolish for a mere Divine Beast to think it has a place in this fight." Athena disappeared again having moved behind Yuki who turned ready to block the attack with a cold wind but the goddess had moved again and was going to hit Yuki in her turned back. Danny got in the way and blocked the attack with his lighter sword and shot beams out of his eyes pushing the goddess back and gave her a slight burn on her hand which disappeared right before their eyes. "I must say that this is more fun than I thought it would be, but I must continue if I am to reclaim what is mine."

A hole appeared in the space behind Athena and out flew hundreds of owls blinding Danny and Yuki. Danny knew an attack was coming and put up his sword to defend Yuki, but since his defense was centered on protecting his friend his own body was almost completely open.

"Danny!" Yuki shouted and he was knocked back into her after having his chest almost cut upon with a slash from the goddess's scythe.

"A Demon King that sacrifices himself in order to protect a Divine Beast. You are a strange one." Athena said looking slightly pleased with herself as she looked down at the injured Godslayer. "Now to finish you."

"No, I won't let…" Yuki started but stop as she heard Danny mutter something. 'Attack her when I'm done with the chant.'

"Be it an instrument of the sky, the sea, or the steel of man, may these roots hold strong and guard against the tests of time. Let the garden ever be protected and let none of the mother's children be taken away. For these will be the vines that hold up our futures." Danny mumbled as 'the vine' came into his head. His hand glowed bright green.

Yuki threw a ball of ice at Athena. "You think ice can hurt…" She stopped when Danny's hand hit the ground and hundreds of vines shoot up out of the stone roof and gathered around Athena forming a cocoon that stopped the ball of ice in its tracks. The vines were tightly wrapped around the goddess who had no way out and Yuki scooped up Danny in her arms and flew away from the imprisoned goddess.

* * *

"Danny that was so stupid of you. Why did you take that attack? You should let yourself be hurt to protect me." Yuki said angrily pushing a tear out of her eye as they rested on a roof top several miles away from the temporarily captured goddess. "Baka." The injured Danny was resting in Yuki's lap.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt. You're only here because I asked you to come along." Danny said wincing from the wound across his chest as he transformed back into being human. "I guess I got pretty cut up."

Yuki sighed heavily. "You never think about your own safety… I guess that's what I love about you though." She said leaning over him. "I'll use my healing magic on you. Just be still." She said before locking lips with him. Danny felt the familiar cool sensation that came from Yuki's magic passing through him. His chest began to knit itself closed as her healing magic was amplified by his natural healing of both a Divine Beast and a Campione's. Within moments he was back to full health and was rolling his shoulder to test it out.

"That was clever…" Yuki said softly catching Danny's attention. "I mean using 'the vines' that way. It's an authority that is restricted so that it can only be used to defend against attacks aimed at a Mother Earth Goddess, one of their Divine Beasts, or a Priestess or Witch and its strength is relative to how much of its incantation you used. I'm just saying it was clever of you to use it to trap Athena like that."

"I guess… I just think I was lucky she turned out to be a Mother Earth Goddess. Come to think of it I still don't know anything about Athena." Danny said looking over at Yuki and blushing as he knew what was coming.

Yuki giggle. "I take back what I said about you being clever. Confronting her before you could use the Skeleton Key on her was a bad idea." Yuki said slyly.

"Ha… you didn't think about that ether." Danny mumbled embarrassed.

But Yuki walked over to him and grabbed his chin. "Well I guess we are both reckless then. So here's the information you need. Consider it a gift for saving me."

They kissed deeply as an unnatural darkness passed over the mid-afternoon sky and all the lights in the streets below went out. But a brilliant glow eliminated from them and the roof top shone with a pale golden light.

* * *

Mariya Yuri had failed to seal away the Gorgonian and Athena had taken position of it and was standing in front of her and Liliana Kranjcar. Athena's true form was that of a young woman in her early twenties dressed in a Greek gown with a crown of reeds and silver hair that fell down past her knees.

A deathly black mist rushed out from her as she finished her transformation. Liliana jumped away from it at the last moment but Yuri was not so lucking. Yuri began to choke and cough on the poisoned air. "Rouge… Athena…" Yuri coughed.

"Oh, it seems I cannot yet wield this power properly." Athena said as she reveled in her power. "However, that is but temporary."

"Kusanagi-san…" Yuri gasped thinking how he said he would be able to get to her if she just believed in him. "Think of him as hard as I can…" Yuri said as she struggled to get up. "Believe in him."

"There is still one you must face!" Yuri told Athena using all of her strength to continue to stand and talk.

"Oh? It speaks of something quite interesting." Athena said with an amused expression. "Convey to me that name."

'Believe… believe… believe.' Yuri said as she gathered up what little strength she had. "Hurry and get here! Athena is here. I need you, and I'm standing right here! Therefore, Kusanagi-san!" She shouted but staggered from the poison. Righting herself she shouted one more with the last of her strength. "Kusanagi Godou!"

The shout seemed to echo in the air as the Princess Shrine Maiden stumbled and fell. But before she hit the ground a strong and gentle wind seemed to catch her, and when the wind died down Kusanagi Godou was standing their holding her in his arms. She looked up as if she could hardly believe it. His messy back hair and dark eyes looked down on her with concern. "Mariya, are you okay?"

"You came…" Yuri said almost tearing up.

"Oh, so this is the one it spoke of. Kusanagi Godou, you survived… no, you revived" Athena said raising a hand. "I suppose I should dispatch of you at once then." Athena swung her hand and a black wave of energy came out and went straight for Yuri and Godou who had not had time to prepare. But the attack was blocked by a bright green shield that shone in the complete darkness. "Oh it seems the other one has returned as well. Splendid." Athena laughed.

Turning their heads to a large glow that was coming from behind them they saw another boy. Yuri couldn't believe the contrast between this boy and Godou. He looked a year younger and had hair that was as white as snow and his eyes shone with power and cool resolve. Where Godou's skin was a little darker than your average Japanese man this boy was pale as a ghost and sporting a childish grin. But for some reason she still felt like they were the same.

"I would have got here sooner, but there traffic was terrible." The boy joked in the face of the empowered rouge goddess. "But look at you now, all ground up. It doesn't feel like it took me that long."

"It still jokes, but I still do not know what to call it. I suppose Demon Beast would be an appropriate name." Athena said snidely as she formed her black scythe in her hand once again.

"You can call me Dipstick for all I care. But I prefer to be called Phantom." Danny said with a shrug when he heard Yuri choking from the poison. "Is she alright?" He asked.

"She inhaled my Wind of Death, so she will die. No healing magic of mortals can save her unfortunately." Athena said sounding as if it was an accident but not one she would lose sleep over.

"Oh no!" Godou said looking down at the Princess Shrine Maiden.

Danny looked down at the girl. "Yuki, cover me." He said as another person, a Divine Beast, appeared beside him. She also had snowy white hair that came down to her shoulders and brilliant eyes only hers were a mixture of purple and blue instead of green. "I use these words of the blessed spring, they are blessed for they recall life, they are blessed for they bring healing." A moon light lily appeared in his hand before turning to a liquid in his hand.

Godou and Yuri were shocked. "An authority… from a Divine Beast…" Erica Blandelli said from nearby where she too was standing guard for her master.

"Drink this, it will heal you." Danny said reaching out his hand that was cupping the liquid. Yuri heisted, but really didn't have anything to lose. She held back her coughing long enough to drink the liquid and her coughing immediately stopped.

Danny stood back up and returned his attention to Athena. "You got what you wanted didn't you? So would you just clear the sky and stop hurting people?" Danny said sadly to Athena.

"I'm afraid that it is in my nature to swallow the heavens, Demon Beast. If you want to stop me, then you will have to fight me." Athena said.

Godou helped Yuri up and then turned to Athena himself. "I am against violence, but I can't just let this continue." He said putting out a hand and a golden glow surrounded his feet making it Danny and Yuki's turn to be surprised. "Using Words of Power, I bring forth justice in this world!" A large golden sword came out of the ground and Godou pulled it out and held it in front of him.

"The SSI are so getting pranked for this." Yuki muttered angrily causing Danny to chuckle.

"A key to close the box once opened." Danny said clearly calling out his own weapon. "Sorry Athena, but when the fate of the world is involved, I don't believe in fighting fair." Danny flourished the large key sword in front of him with the wing teeth pointing down.

"Then let's go!" Godou shouted and rushed Athena knocking the goddess back and off the mountain with Danny in hot pursuit as a golden world of swords formed up around the three of them.

The girls sat by and watched as Danny and Godou did battle with the snake goddess in the space created by Godou's Authority. "Kusanagi-san." Yuri said in awe.

"You really are a Princess Shrine Maiden. You can see him?" Erica said as she watched with a smile on her face.

"What is this golden world?" Yuri asked in wonder.

"A space created by Godou's Authority. Just watch, when he gets this way, Godou is more vicious than anyone." Erica said but then frowned. "But I still don't know anything about that Divine Beast that is fighting in there. They came and rescued us when Athena beat Godou the last time, but I don't know why a Divine Beast would save a Godslayer."

"Well to tell you the truth, we didn't know that he was a Godslayer." Yuki said causing the other two girls to jump. "Not that it would have mattered, Danny saves people. It is just what he does, whether it is a man, Divine Beast, or even a God or Demon, Danny will protect everyone."

* * *

Both Danny and Godou had been buying their time deflecting and dodging the hundreds of energy bolts that Athena rained down on them in the shapes of birds, but soon the thing they had been waiting for came.

They were pulling back when a giant snake shot out of the ground blocking their path. "Are you two just going to run? I thought we would all battle to the death and emerge the better for it." Athena said standing on another snake on the other said of them.

"Whoever said I was running?" Godou said grinning like a madman as he raised his sword.

"I just needed you to summon your avatar." Danny said with a calm demander as he to lifted his key. Athena looked slightly confused as to the contrast both of them were showing to their earlier personalities.

"You are a goddess who has always had strong ties to snakes." Godou started to use his words of power and the golden sword's light grew stronger. "Athena and Medusa both are snake goddesses, sharing an origin. The goddess of wisdom bearing the avatar of the frightening Snake and the ancient Mother Earth!" The blades in the sky turned and flew at the snake that blocked their path. As the blades entered it the snake turned to stone and fell apart.

"That sword, could it be…" Athena said in surprise.

Then Danny started to talk. "The goddess who controls the bounty of the earth was not always so kind. When winter came, she took the life born of spring." As Danny talked his key sword glowed black and the blade shrank back into the guard. "She caused natural disasters on a whim, and withered crops." The guard of the key broke in two and two new blades formed and grew until Danny was holding twin black daggers with snakes heads designed into the blade and long fangs protruding out of the back like for the teeth of the key. Rushing forward with incredible speed Danny slashed through the second of the giant snakes reducing it to a shattered pile of stones thereby forcing Athena to jump off of the crumbing serpent. "She was also the goddess of life and death!"

"This is unpleasant!" Athena shouted angrily. "Your weapons expose and mince me. Do not force me to remember my cursed past!"

Godou took over again. "God of death, Athena, also manifests herself as the owl, the bird that crosses night and the underworld. Ruler over death and darkness."

"Acting like you know everything." Athena growled and manifested a bow in front of herself and shot an arrow that Godou deflected with is blade.

"Serpent of Mother Earth, bird of the god of death, and womanly wisdom. This trinity is the oldest form of your divinity." Danny said standing next to Godou. Danny's blackened daggers a strong contrast to the golden light coming from Godou's huge sword. "You were once the queen, the winged serpent." Danny swung his daggers and a black and green trail of energy came out and cut through Athena's bow.

"Those weapons truly are disgusting, however." Athena said with a smile and her eyes flashed. The ground started to turn to stone and the petrifying wave quickly approached the two Godslayers.

But neither Danny nor Godou made to get out of the way. As their bodies turned to stone Godou continued to speak. "You were not the daughter of Zeus. You were the Queen of the Gods. That was your rightful place, the goddess of life and death, and the great goddess of wisdom!" He turned his sword over and drove it into the ground dispelling the stone and returning the ground to the brilliant gold.

"Shut up!" Athena said as the again called on her scythe. Danny rushed forward and engaged her head on.

"But then came a rebellion against the queen, centered on Zeus." Danny said as he swung his blades again and again to keep Athena on the defensive. "The male gods revolted, and he became King of the Gods. Myth was rewritten, and the old queen, Athena became the king's daughter. And Medusa was reduced to a monster!"

"I said shut up!" Athena shouted louder and sent a wave of black energy that pushed Danny back next to Godou.

"Thus, the queen of wisdom, the winged serpent, lost her Snake form, becoming merely a beautiful goddess." Godou said as both his and Danny weapons' glows intensified. "And the Snake, your true form as Mather Earth, was eventually mentioned in tales as a different creature, the winged serpent, in other words, the dragon!"

"The evil dragon the hero defeats in myth is actually none other than a degraded form of the goddesses of Mother Earth like you!" Danny said releasing a powerful blast of black and green energy from his blades that crashed against Athena's golden shield of divinity. "A fallen queen…"

"That is who… you really are!" Danny and Godou shouted together as the blades hit the golden shield which shattered underneath the blow.

* * *

After they had destroyed her divinity the golden world around them disappeared. "It would've been nice if that could've defeated her." Godou said a little disappointed.

"This isn't over, stay sharp." Danny said clearly raising up his daggers. But Godou's golden sword dissolved in his hand.

"Sorry, I used up that authority." Godou apologized as he grabbed a nearby tree. His body gave off a fiery yellow glow and he uprooted the turn and held it under one arm.

"My Snake symbolizes immortality. So I already know, your Authorities belonged to the ancient Oriental god of war, Verethragna." Athena said lifting up her scythe and grinning at Godou. She dashed forward with incredible speed and sliced straight through the tree that Godou used to defend himself. Danny grabbed the other Godslayer around the collar and pulled him out of the way of the follow up attack.

"She noticed." Godou said disappointed.

"Well, do we have a plan?" Danny asked as he guarded against Athena's next attack and blasted her back with a wave of cold energy that froze her scythe for a few moments before breaking.

"I can call on the power of the sun to burn her into ashes." Godou said seriously.

Danny whistled. "Is that safe to use in the middle of Tokyo city?" Danny asked.

"Well… no." Godou said disappointed.

"Then we need to relocate." Danny said kneeling down and driving his daggers into the dirt. "I call on my power as king, and claim this as my domain, for it is my divine right!" Danny shouted and the green flames poured out of the hilts of the blades and swept over Danny, Godou and Athena. When the fire cleared they were on a large rock flouting in a sea of swirling green. "Not as pretty as yours, but people won't get hurt if we fight here. Let it rip."

Godou nodded and lifted one hand above his head. "For victory, hasten forth before me! O Immortal Sun, I beseech thee to grant radiance to the stallion. O Stallion that moveth godlike with wondrous grace, bringest forth the halo of thy master!" A large globe of golden fire appeared in the air hundreds of feet about them and rushed down towards Athena taking the shape of a horse as it come down on her. But the cast time was too great and obvious. Athena quickly moved out of the way of the attack.

"Well… crud." Danny mumbled from next to Godou. They were standing on the edge of a crater in the rock that was as wide as a football field and over forty feet deep in the middle. "Glad we didn't use that in the middle of Tokyo city."

"Did you believe that I would just stand in the way of that attack, or that I would try to block it? Athena is the goddess of wisdom." Athena said laughing at them. Athena cut open a hole in space and hundreds of owls powered out and turned into bolts of purple energy and flew at the Godslayers.

Danny put up a strong shield around the two of them. "Can you try that again?" Danny asked.

"No, I can only use each of my Authorities once a day as a restriction." Godou said angrily. "And that was my last good one. All I have left is 'the boar' that can only be activated on extremely large targets, 'the camel' that increases my lower body strength after I take a hit, and 'the raptor' which can speed me up but leaves me in crippling pain after I just it."

Danny bit his lip. "Unfortunately the authority I used to make this space requires me to leave my blade buried in the ground and all my other authorities are purely defensive and with heavy restrictions on use." Danny admitted. But he was already calculating their next move. "If I got a large enough target between you and her do you think 'the boar' would get her?" He asked.

"It should." Godou said nodding.

"Then get ready." Danny said calmly as he closed his eyes. A blue glow formed around him as a spear made of ice appeared in his hand. "Be it an instrument of the sky, the sea, or the steel of man, may these roots hold strong and guard against the tests of time!" Danny shouted, he opened a hole in his shield and he threw the spear at the goddess Athena. Vines shot out of the rock, stopping the spear and started to form a giant protective shell around the goddess but she jumped up and out of the vines reach. But it did wrap around the opening that her attacks had been coming from.

The goddess stood on top of the mass of vines and laughed. "Do you honestly think I would fall for the same trick twice, Demon Beast?"

"No." Danny said with a shrug as Godou stood up behind him glowing dark red.

"The bearer of sharp tusks! Killing with one stroke, trampling foes to dust!" Godou shouted and a massive boar the size of a large building appeared over his hand supported by his relatively small human arms. He threw the giant boar at the two story tall tangle of vines which were flattened and torn apart immediately.

Unfortunately Athena had moved out of the way yet again. "You really must find faster attacks, Godslayer." She mocked Godou as a mountains cloud of dust was knocked into the air hiding the two Godslayers from view.

Athena landed in front of them as a large burst of green light erupted from Danny pushing away the dust cloud. Danny walked out in front of Godou. "You might want to cover your ears." He told the Japanese Godslayer who nodded.

"What is this? Does the Demon Beast have another trick?" Athena said preparing herself.

"Yes!" Danny screamed and the single word broke into a long wail that blasted towards Athena. The goddess looked surprised but put her hands together on her scythe which transformed into a shield that stopped the sound wave attack. The sound kept going and a cone of destruction formed starting at the ground underneath Danny's feet but it didn't touch Athena.

"Impressive, but you are just wasting your energy, Demon Beast! You cannot get to me through my Gorgonian Shield!" Athena shouted to be heard over the wail.

"How about around it?" Athena turned her head shocked to find another Danny standing there with one of the twin daggers in his hand. "Only one of my weapons needs to stay in the ground." He said before driving the blade into the goddess's back.

Athena gasped in pain as the Danny pulled the blade out revealing the stone medal of the Gorgonian with the dagger's blade piercing straight through it. The shield in front of her disappeared and she was hit by the full force of the continuing wail.

* * *

After the dust from the attack settled Danny and Godou were standing in front of a battered and bleeding Athena again in her childish form. "Clever to use the other one's attack to hide your astral projection." Athena said with an unnaturally calm. Danny pulled his other dagger out of the ground and they returned to a park in the middle of Tokyo. "Deliver the finishing blow… it is your right as the victor." Athena said.

Godou looked unsure as Danny walked towards the goddess. But instead of raising the Dagger, he raised his empty hand. "I don't think there is any need for that. The Gorgonian has been destroyed, so the world is no longer in danger. That's all I wanted. I only kill when there is absolutely no other way." Danny said as he formed a fist in front of him. "I use these words of the blessed spring, they are blessed for they recall life, they are blessed for they bring healing." A white lily formed in his hand again and turned into liquid. "Here, I'll heal you up and then you can leave peacefully."

Godou looked shocked but not as shocked as Athena. Danny turned his head to the Japanese king. "You don't have a problem with that do you?" Danny said secretly thinking that he might have to fight the man who was his ally ten seconds ago in order to protect the goddess, but from his description of the authorities he had left Danny was sure it was a fight he could win.

"Well… as long as she leaves Japan." Godou said rubbing the back of his neck. Danny gave a sigh of relief.

"Godou, are you serious?" Erica said having gotten there with Yuki and Yuri.

"Yeah, all I really wanted was for her to leave." Godou said shrugging.

"Thanks." Danny said smiling. "You heard the man. So take you're medicine like a big girl." Danny said lifting the liquid to Athena's lips.

"You are a very strange creature, Demon Beast… what is your real name?" Athena asked Danny.

"It's Danny… Danny Fenton." Danny said calmly.

"Danny Fenton?" Athena said as if tasting the name before she drank the liquid. The hole in her stomach that was made by the dagger healed and all of the cuts and bruises from the battle disappeared. Athena then stood up. "I will carve your name into my heart…" She said as a misty cloud passed over her and she disappeared.

Godou then fell down on his back and looked up and the again starry night sky with a smile on his face. "You make it to the end, and then you back down?" Erica said leaning over him. "Everything was going to plan, what's the deal?"

"To plan? Wait, you don't know this would happen, did you?" Godou asked as if shocked.

"Of course I did." Erica said. "By making you fight Athena in Japan, the other Campione couldn't intrude, so you could take Athena's Authorities for yourself." The blond girl said not noticing that Danny and Yuki were exchanging looks.

"That is so irresponsible." Yuri said angrily.

"Um…" Danny said and they all seemed to remember the two Divine Beasts in the room. "I guess I need to apologize… I didn't know there was a King in Japan. The idiots in the Sorcerous Sacrilege Investigation in America just told me that Athena was going to destroy the world if no one stopped her and I rushed over. I didn't mean to intrude on your territory or your fight."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize, if it wasn't for you I would probably be dead back at the roof top." Godou said waving the comment off. "I'm Kusanagi Godou by the way. And don't talk about all of that King stuff. It's been nine days since I became the seventh Campione and I am already tired of all of it."

Danny laughed a little. "Alright then. I'm Danny Fenton." Danny said as a ring of light returned him to his human from. "I'm became the eighth Campione seven days ago." They group looked shocked as Yuki flouted behind him and planted a kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his back. Danny Fenton was definitely not what they were expecting from a demon king.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark: Hey guys. Sorry about the mix up. I thought I posted this chaptere a while ago, and when I wrote the next chapter and posted it, I copied it over this chapter. So I had to rewrite this chapter with my fuzzy memory. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Campione or Danny Phantom. They belong to their respective owners.**

 _"Danny, wait up!" A little girl with red hair tied into a long pony tail said, her French accent heavy. She was currently chasing down a hyperactive six year old boy with black hair and the name Danny. He was running ahead of her, eager to get to their destination._

 _"Hurry up! I thought you'd be happy that we're going to your church." He said, turning back at his only friend. He stopped running after seeing how far she was away from him. The girl caught up and panted._

 _"I… am… but… I… don't… have… your… energy." She said as she panted. Danny sighed and sat cross legged on the sidewalk, earning some stares as he waited for his only friend to catch her breath. Once she stood straight up, Danny smiled, and was off again. Charlotte almost growled at how persistent he was. She ran up to catch him, and saw him stop at a streetlight. She smiled and thanked whatever god was looking out for her. She ran up to him, and scolded at him._

 _"Stop running like that! It's hard enough for me to keep up with you."_

 _"But I'm excited. This is the first time I get to see your church. I hope they teach me magic like you." Danny said, bouncing up and down._

 _"I am too, but I know where the church is, and you don't, so you have to follow me." The girl said._

 _"It's right around the corner." Danny said, the girl paled, and looked across the street. She could see the bricks that built her church. The walking sign showed and Danny took off._

 _"Come one. We're almost there." He said. Something moving caught his attention, and he turned his head, only to see a glint of silver. Screeching was heard as tires slid across the road._

 _"Danny!"_

Danny jerked awake, sweat dripping down his forehead. He wiped it with his hand, his mind on the fresh memory that had replayed itself. He put a hand to his left shoulder and lifted up his shirt sleeve to see it. Even though it was dark, he could still make out the small discoloration. A scar. He sighed and let go of the sleeve.

He hadn't seen the girl from his memory in a long time. He used to wonder what she was doing. Was she okay? How would she like Sam and Tucker? Was she still blaming herself? Danny quickly shook his head at that last question. He knew it wasn't her fault. He didn't listen to her, and he got hurt. She didn't have a reason to blame herself, but Danny knew that she still would. After the accident, she did something to him, and he was sent back to the States. He hadn't seen her since. Did he still remember her name? He looked at the time. 3:37 a.m. He laid back down in his bed, and stared at his ceiling, remembering the girl's name.

"Charlotte. That's her name." He smiled, and turned over, falling asleep once again.

 **Line Break**

A teenage girl with red hair opened the church doors. She walked down the aisle and stopped behind a man in white robes. He was staring out of a stained glass window, his hands crossed behind his back.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, getting on one knee. Her voice was a telltale sign that she was French.

"Yes. I did. As soon as possible, I want you to take a flight to the States." The girl recoiled.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Because I have reason to believe of another Campione in the area. If we offer him our services, that would let us catch up to the Bronze and Copper Black Cross organizations, since they have allied themselves to the seventh Campione."

"I see, but why me? Why not another Priestess?"

"Because, I believe your magic and abilities are the most useful out of the other Priestessess."

"I see, have you confirmed the King's location?" She asked, standing up.

"Yes. We have tracked him to Amity Park." Since hs back was turned, he didn't notice Charlotte freeze for a moment.

"I will leave at once." She said immediately.

"You have done the Silver Black Cross a great service, Charlotte."

"Thank you for your praise." Charlotte turned and left the church, her heart beating a twenty miles an hour. _'Danny.'_ She thought.

 **Line Break**

Danny groaned as he watched the clock, trying to will it to speed up. He really wanted the day to end, before he actually flattened a small town. Yuki and Valerie were still at each other's throats, the only difference was about today was that they decided to have a competition over who could make Danny love them the most, with Danny as the judge. All day, both girls tried different ways to make him favor one of them more. They passed Danny their homework when he forgot his at home. When he ignored them and took the zero, they decided on something else. Valerie and Yuki both gave him a homemade lunches. Where they had the time for that, Danny didn't know. He wanted to say there was no winner, but Valerie had out done herself with the lunch she made. He thought she picked it up from when she worked at the Nasty Burger. Of course, he didn't say this out loud, not wanting to cause another fight. The next thing they tried was seeing who could beat the other in dodgeball. Danny quickly got out because Valerie threw the ball to where Yuki was moving, which was behind Danny. Yuki managed to win the game.

The whole school was too focused on the girls' competition to focus on Danny. Girls watched what each girl did, wanting to see if it would work. Boys watched because it was fun, and funny to watch Danny's reaction to each time one of the two competitors came up to him with something new. An invite, a kiss, or a piece of food, to which Danny turned green and ran. Danny packed up early, wanting to get out of the school as fast as he could. As soon as the bell rang, he ran out of the room, and off the campus, wanting to put some distance between the girls and him.

After a few minutes of running, Danny's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and saw that his mother sent him a message.

 _-Need you to pick up someone from the airport. They should be arriving about 6:30. Busy with a project, mom._

 _P.S. I love you! And look for someone with the last name Delnoir.-_

Danny checked the time. 5:15. He had about an hour, but he decided to go early. He had nothing else but homework to do anyway. He stopped by a shop and bought a small, white board He scribbled the name Delnoir on it and went to the airport. As he waited by the entrance gate, he quickly did any homework, and looked around, hoping that no one found him. At sundown, Danny was holding up the sign, looking for anyone coming near him. After about an hour of standing and holding a sign, the sky was dark and Danny dropped the sign. He turned around and was about to leave when a small tug on his sleeve got his attention. He turned and saw a girl about his age with red hair looking at him with eyes as blue as his, holding his shirt. Her attire consisted of a black T-shirt with red and orange flames coming from the ends, and she was well endowed, which caused Danny to blush and stare away for a few seconds before he had to turn back. He quickly took notice of her pair of jeans that were cut above her mid-thigh, and red converses, similar to his. She had a bag in her hands.

"May I help you?" The girl snapped out of whatever trance she was in and let go of his sleeve.

"I am Delnoir." The girl had a thick French accent. Danny smiled and grabbed her wrist, dragging her away from the airport. He felt his ghost sense go off as he started running.

"I'm Danny." He said after they were a good distance away.

"I know. Are you the one who was supposed to pick me up?" she asked.

"It's a little late for that. I just dragged you away from the airport." The girl giggled, and she and Danny started walking. After a few seconds, Danny quickly took the bag from her hands, ignoring her protests. After a few minutes, she had gone quiet, and Danny started talking.

"Is there a reason you are here?" He asked.

"Oui. I came here because I wanted to see an old friend."

"I see. Why'd you split up?" He asked. She turned her head to him.

"When we were little, he was involved in an accident while I was watching him. His parent didn't think he was safe with me, so they made him leave."

"Oh, well you're going to see him again, so his parents must've forgiven you, even though I doubt it was your fault."

"No. It was my fault. He got hurt because I wasn't paying attention. He almost died because of me." She said, her cry breaking as tears welled up in her eyes. Danny put a hand on Delnoir's shoulder, causing her to turn her head to him.

"Even if he did almost die, I'm sure he wouldn't want you blaming yourself." Danny said. Delnoir blushed, and squirmed out of his touch.

"I guess you're right." She said. "But that won't take away the guilt from having to see him get hurt like that."

"I don't expect it to. So tell me. Why are you going to the Fentons?" Danny asked, curious.

"I have someone waiting for me there." She answered.

"Cool." Danny shot Delnoir a look, and said, "Hey, if you happen to find your friend, tell him he's one lucky guy."

"Why?"

"Because. To have someone as cute and pretty as you as a friend must be some good luck." Danny said, laughing a little. Delnoir blushed at the compliment."

"Are you flirting with me?" Delnior asked. Danny could feel someone glaring daggers into his back, so he turned around, only to be met with air.

"I don't flirt, I just say what I think is the truth." Danny said as he turned back around. Delnior's cheeks turned a bright red. She looked at her feet in silence, and Danny wanted to say something to her, thinking he had offended her somehow. She suddenly looked him straight in the eyes, and he felt his lips shut tight.

"Do you r-?" She was interrupted when a door slammed open.

"Danny! You're home! And you brought a friend!" Jack said, scaring Delnoir out of her skin. Maddie popped her head between the door frame and her husband.

"Jack, that's our new guest." She said. She disappeared for a second, and Jack was suddenly forced back into the house. Maddie stepped out of the door.

"Come in. Dinner will be ready in just a minute." Danny and Delnoir walked into the house, and Maddie closed the door. As soon as they were in the house, Danny went to his room, leaving Delnoir with his parents which probably wasn't a good idea, but he had a problem to attend to. He left Delnoir's bag in the living room. He went into his room and closed the door.

"When I turn around, I better be able to see you." He said. He turned around, and saw Yuki, Sam, and Valerie. Danny sighed and leaned against the door, waiting for the first question.

"Danny, who was that?" Sam asked. Her tone sounded weird though.

"Delnoir, I think. She's visiting her friend." He said. "My turn, why were you following me?"

"You ran out of class really fast, I didn't have any time to catch up with you. Valerie thought that we should've just waited for you to come home, but I got worried." Yuki said. Valerie gasped and glared at her.

"I didn't say that. You did! I was the one who suggested that we find Danny!" Valerie shouted.

"No, I remember saying that." Yuki said. Valerie growled, but Danny voice stopped the potential argument.

"Yuki take them home." He said, confusing the three.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to have to explain to my mom how three girls got into _my_ bedroom without going through the front door." He said.

"We came in through the window?" Sam asked. Danny raised an eyebrow, and Sam sighed. Yuki grabbed her and Valerie's shoulder and flew off. Danny sighed, and sat on his bed, waiting for Yuki to return. His door suddenly opened, and Delnoir came through, holding her bag. She stopped and stared at him with shock, then a light pink began to form on her cheeks.

"Sorry! Your parents said that there were no available guest rooms and to come into the one on the far left. I didn't know it was your room. I will get out now." She began to move, but Danny grabbed her bag and threw it on his bed.

"You don't have to leave. I'm used to girls sleeping in my room." That may have come out wrong. "I mean I don't mind if you sleep in here. I have an air mattress I can use, and you can get the bed." He said. Delnoir nodded and moved to retrieve her bag. As she moved it, a shirt flew onto the bed. She looked over to Danny, who was emptying a dresser.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Clearing out a dresser so that you can put your clothes in. Don't worry. These are some old clothes anyway." Another shirt flew through the air, but Delnoir caught it and gave it a look. The price tag was still on it.

"I don't think these are old." She said, putting the shirt down.

"Trust me they are." He said, reassuring her. She nodded, but didn't believe him at all.

"You are still a gentleman." She said. That made Danny stop moving.

"Still? Have you been spying on me?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Delnoir looked confused.

"You do not remember me?" She asked. Danny recoiled, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, no I don't remember you." He said. "What did you say your name was?" Delnoir glared at him with her cheeks puffed. She got up and pushed him away from the now empty dresser. She started folding her clothes, and Danny sighed. She was angry. "Look. I'm sorry if I don't remember your name myself, but can you blame me? I've had a rough few years, and I don't remember faces. I remember names, but I can't put names to faces." Delnoir looked at him, her eyes still narrowed. She turned and put her shirt in the dresser, and Danny decided to change the subject.

"So, who was the guardian you were talking about earlier?" Danny asked, Delnoir looked at him and sighed.

"You are." She said simply. Danny was confused.

"How am I your guardian?" Something flew through the air, and Danny's hands caught it before his eyes did. HE was holding a throwing knife.

"That's how." She said. Danny was left speechless, and put the knife down.

"Okay, so who is your friend that you are looking for?" He asked, hoping another knife wouldn't fly through the air. Delnoir stopped moving, her eyes captured on a picture that was on the dresser. Danny noticed and walked over. The picture had him as a six year old and a six year old girl with red hair and eyes as blue as his. Both of them had bags in their hands and were waving at the camera, and airplane behind him.

"You still have this?" Delnoir asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't let that picture go. She was my first friend after all." Delnoir drew in a breath. "I still remember her name, even after all this time. It was-."

"Charlotte." Danny paused.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" He asked, taking a few steps back.

"Charlotte. You still remember." Danny was confused, until he saw a few tears roll down her face.

"Uh. Sorry, I didn't know that you had some bad history with the name, or the person."

"Idiot." Delnoir said, and Danny paused, and blinked. "My chevalier is an idiot." Delnoir said. Danny's eyes widened. There was only one person he knew that would ever call him a chevalier.

"Delnoir. Charlotte Delnoir. Charlotte?" He asked, looking toward the girl with the red hair. Charlotte turned and faced him.

"Long time, no see." She said. Danny ran up to her and crushed her between his arms.

"Charlotte!" He said. The girl wrapped her hands around his waist. They separated after a minute.

"Nice to see you again Danny." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"I wanted to make sure it was you."

"Who else has a crazy family with the name Fenton?" Danny asked.

"You'd be surprised." Charlotte said.

"Dinner's ready!" Maddie yelled, interrupting the two childhood friends. Charlotte ran out of his room, but turned to him at the door.

"See you at dinner, my chevalier." She said, then she ran off. Danny was about to follow, but his ghost sense went off.

"You're just in time. Dinner's ready." Yuki appeared in front of him, and nodded.

 **Line Break**

Danny was happy when he found out that Charlotte was staying with him for a while, but that happiness turned into despair when he went down for dinner. He somehow ended up in the middle of Yuki and Charlotte. Charlotte had grabbed his arm before she ate, causing Yuki to do the same. Danny tried to ask his family for some discreet help, but his mom and dad were too busy talking about a new invention, and Jazz just sat there with a smile that said 'Sorry little brother, but I'm too busy enjoying the show to help.' After a few minutes of the girls either eating or glaring at each other, Danny gave up hope of being saved, and tried to eat his food, but his arms were constricted.

"Here Danny. Say ah." Charlotte said, picking up some food from his plate and holding it in front of him. Danny wanted to reject, but his stomach growled at the close proximity to the food. He reluctantly opened his mouth and Charlotte fed his, until Yuki decided to too. So in the end, Danny had two girl force feed him while his parents talked, and Jazz watched, trying not to laugh at his predicament.

 **Line Break**

Danny suddenly shot up, something in the back of his head telling him that something was wrong. He looked at his bed, which had Yuki and an empty space on it.

"If she can sleep in your room, I can sleep on your bed." She told him when he asked. Danny looked around his room and saw Charlotte close the door. He quickly got out of the air mattress bed he made, and ran to open his door. He saw Charlotte closing the front door. He ran to the door and opened it, but saw that Charlotte had vanished. He threw on some sneakers, a black shirt with a white spider logo, and black jeans on to replace his pajamas, and stepped out of the house, closing the door. He looked up and down the road, but didn't see any red hair.

"This is like hide n' seek, which she's good at." He said. The dark clad teen ran up the street in hopes of finding his friend.

 **Line Break**

Charlotte was standing on the tallest building in Amity Park. Her attire had changed. She was wearing a purple and black sash that went over both shoulders and stopped at her chest. A black jumpsuit that changed into a small smirk was under it, and black boots that ended at her mid-calf completed the look of a Priestess. She was looking over the city, all of the lights were off, which meant that she had to use magic to find him. She held out her hand, and an orange magic circle with a fire symbol in the middle expanded from her feet.

"I call upon the fire left after defeat, after a loss in battle, the fire used to light the future." Fire exploded in all directions away from her feet, coming from the magic circle. "I call upon the light that shreds the darkness to dust, find my objective, and leave no corner or shadow unsearched." The fire changed color from orange to a bright yellow. The circle closed and a new one formed at her front hand. The fire gathered at her hand and formed the shape of a bow with a string. "Bow of the Archer!" The fire exploded from the bow and dispersed, leaving behind a bow made of bronze, and a string that looked like it was made from silk.

Charlotte pulled back the bow and a yellow arrow formed from the middle of the string. She let go of the string and watched as the arrow flew toward the ground. Just before it collided with the pavement, it suddenly turned and shot down the street, lighting everything and leaving a yellow glow that caused cars and dumpsters to float off of the ground. It hit a building at the end of the road, and covered the building and nearby alleyways in a yellow light. Charloote narrowed her eyes slightly and pulled the bow back again, ready to retry. The arrow sped down another street and had the same results. She growled in frustration, and pulled back the bow, a considerably further amount than the other times, and she let it fly.

 **Line Break**

Danny was running down another street. He had checked as many alleyways and back roads as he could, and Charlotte still wasn't found. As he was running, he saw a big, yellow arrow speeding down the street he was on. As it past him, it hit an invisible wall and exploded, throwing him into the air. He crashed into a street, and groaned as he pushed himself up. He shook off the dust and dirt that stuck to him. When he looked around, the street and everything in it was covered in a golden yellow glow, causing him to stick out like a sore thumb, with his shadow like appearance. Soon he heard screaming and looked up, only to roll to the side when a glint of metal hit the ground where he was standing. When the dust from the collision cleared, Danny saw Charlotte in a Priestess outfit, and a longsword in hand. _'Shit! Forgot she was a Priestess.'_

"Fight me!" She screamed. Charlotte charged forward, and Danny moved as her sword passed her before her body. She slid on the ground and turned.

"Sorry, but I don't hit girls." Danny commented. Charlotte let out a battle cry as she charged him again, this time running instead of initially launching herself. Danny moved as she swung her sword. Her skills were very quick, and powerful. Whoever taught her knew his mother. Oh wait, it was his mother. He dodged some more swings, and caught her sword between his two hands.

"You're lying. Campione love the smell of battle."

"Not me!" Charlotte pulled her sword back.

"Bow of the Archer!" Her bronze bow appeared. "You will fight me." She fired a shot. Danny let his Divinity take the hit.

"Why do you wanna fight me so badly?" He asked.

"I'm going to prove myself that I am worthy of being your first knight." She fired another shot, which Danny's Divinity absorbed.

"I don't have a knight!"

"Then I will be your only knight." She replaced her bow for she sword again. "En garde!" She said. She ran toward him again and tried to cut him up, but Danny dodged, and quickly tackled her. He pinned her to a building by her wrists.

"I don't want to fight you. If you wanted to be my knight, you could've asked." Danny said. Charlotte struggled a little bit, then she went limp, with her head off to the side.

"Do with me what you wish." She said. Danny was confused, until he found that his knee was between her legs. He quickly separated from her, causing her so fall onto her knees.

"Sorry." He said, a blush on his cheeks. Charlotte stood.

"What do you want from me?! You won't fight me! You won't subdue me! You won't do anything! What do you want?!" She shouted, catching Danny off guard. She looked up and saw a shadowy hand reaching for her. She closed her eyes and waited for her punishment for yelling at a Campione. Instead, the hand came down on her head, ruffling her hair.

"I want you to stay." She heard. She opened her eyes, and saw that dawn was breaking out, causing her spell to wear off and the Campione in front of her to light up, which revealed-

"Danny?!" She asked, backing away from his hand. "You're a Campione!?" He looked at her, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah." He said lamely.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Danny said the first response that came to his mind.

"You didn't ask." He said. Charlotte looked ready to kill him, but instead, she just pouted and sighed.

"Idiot." She said. She turned and watched the break of sunrise. The sky lit into colors that just blended together, like it was natural for them red to become purple. Danny watched with her, and checked his phone.

"Hey, we gotta go. I need to wake Yuki up for school." Danny said, when he turned to stare at Charlotte, she was kneeling in front of him. "Uh… what are you doing?" She looked up at him with a pout.

"I meant what I said when I said that I would be your knight. Your chevalier. I won't back down, and I won't take no for an answer." She put her head back down. Danny smiled, and flicked her forehead. She yelped and held her forehead in pain.

"I accept you being my knight, but I am, and always will be _your_ chevalier, so no role reversing. Let's go. I need to get to school." Danny started walking, and Charlotte scrambled to follow him.

 **Line Break**

Danny had expected the day to go smoothly since Charlotte returned, but her return may have made even more problems. He stared at the school campus and sighed. Charlotte squirmed from where she was hanging on his right arm.

"Are we going to go in Danny?" She asked. Her expression made her seem scared of the school, which Danny had no problem relating to. Yuki leaned over his left arm at stared at Charlotte.

"Are you scared? You can always wait at the house, like a good girl." She said. Valerie leaned over from his neck, where she had two arms wrapped around it.

"Let's go already, I don't want to be late." She said.

"What, is your attendance more important than Danny?" Yuki teased.

"A girl should always put her lover first." Charlotte said.

"Like you're one to talk. You left him for nine years." Yuki said. This started a three way glaring competition between the girls, with Danny in the middle. Tucker snapped a picture and laughed, and Sam did nothing, but walk toward the school, ignoring anything around her.

"Why me?" Danny asked as he walked forward, the girls following his steps, still glaring at each other. Danny tried to separate himself from the girls, but they had a hard grip on his arms and neck. As he passed the students, he was glad Dash wasn't here, otherwise his laughter would've been heard throughout the city.

 **Dark: There's another chapter. I hope you like the ending. I gotta go, peace!**

 **Read and Review! See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Vlad was laughing his loopy face off. He had managed to capture and control a god. He spun in his chair as he remembered how it happened.

 _Vlad was floating around the Ghost Zone, looking for his objective. As he floated around, he saw it. The Observants were carrying a green ghost with a lightning bolt on a black vest. His feet were a green whirlwind, and he had on black bracelets. This was Vortex, the ghost who could control the wind. Vlad went invisible and flew toward the Observants. He quickly shot the top of the capsule holding the ghost. Vortex smirked and immediately flew out of the prison. He made a wind to blow the Observants away, and Vlad quickly grabbed a Plasmius Thermos. It was a Fenton Thermos, except that it shocked whatever ghost was imprisoned in it when a blue button was pushed on the capsule. Vlad quickly sucked Vortex up into his thermos, and took in some satisfaction when Vortex screamed._

 _"NO! I am Vortex! *wheeze* The Perfect Storm!" He was sucked into the can after his scream. An Observant recovered, and shouted while pointing._

 _"He has the weather god!" Vlad smirked and teleported to his home._

Ever since then, Vlad had been thinking about what to do with the god. Maybe force him to make it rain to the point of flooding? Maybe cause a drought? Maybe smash everything with hail the size of minivans? The possibilities were endless. His cat meowed.

"Ah. Maddie." He picked her up. "What should I do to the god that I captured?" She meowed again, looking at the soup can on his desk. She left his hold while Vlad pondered what he was going to do.

"I could force the world to bow to me, but controlling a world is so hard, maybe just all of America?" Maddie stopped at the can, and swat a paw at it. It made a small clink sound, which Vlad heard. "Maddie, what happ-?" That was as far as he got before the Thermos landed on the 'release' button. A red beam of light escaped the can and Vlad stared at the god who emerged.

"Finally, free!" Vortex said as he looked around.

"I don't think so." Vlad transformed into his ghostly ego. He shot a blast at Vortex, only for it to hit a golden barrier. Vortex turned to Vlad, whose expression dropped at the lack of damage done.

"You entrapped *wheeze* me." Vortex narrowed his eyes, and Vlad backed up in fear. "Prepare for the wrath of Vortex!" Twin balls of electricity flared up in his hands as he smirked at Vlad.

"Wait. I can offer you many things. Many oppurtuniti-." Vlad cut off as Vortex fired the electricity at the floor, causing the house to explode. Vlad was sent to the ground from the force of the shockwave. He groaned and sat up. He opened his eyes and saw Vortex cackling and flying off, towards Amity Park.

"Maddie, how many times have I told you to not touch the Thermos?!" Vlad screamed as his cat landed on him. She meowed, and curled up on his chest, sleeping. Vlad sighed.

 **Line break**

Danny was having a regular day for once. The glares from the girls stopped, and the jocks stopped laughing at him whenever he entered a room. Dash was released from the hospital, so he was back, and ignoring Danny on doctor's orders. Danny had also noticed that while Yuki and Valerie were still at each other's throats, they had another thing in common than Danny, Charlotte had somehow become a kind of frienemy to the girls. While she would normally side with Yuki because of their shared status as Priestesses, there were times she shared sides with Valerie because of the fact that they were both human, though those were few and little in between. Tucker had learned to live with his friend having multiple girlfriends, and Sam was a lot more fidgety than usual, and Danny was growing concerned.

The lunch bell rang and Danny picked up his briefcase. He switched it for his book bag when Valerie kept insisting that she'd grab onto him from behind. Speaking of the devil, a pair of arms wrapped round his neck from behind.

"Hey Valerie." Danny said, then processed that Valerie was home sick today, and Yuki and Charlotte were on the other side of the door. _'Wait. Who is?'_ Danny grabbed the arm attached to him and realized that it felt soft. He was quick to wrench the arm off and turn around. Sam was standing behind him, an unreadable expression on her face. "Are you okay?" Sam looked up at him, and Danny immediately saw the pain in her eyes. _'Was that there before? Did I do something?'_

"Y-No. I'm not." Sam said. Danny suddenly grabbed her arm and walked out of the room.

"We'll talk over lunch. I bet Tucker is just waiting for us." Danny said. Sam nodded and they walked out of the classroom. Charlotte and Yuki were following them.

"What's going on?"

"Something's wrong with Sam, so we're going to talk about it over lunch." Danny said. Both girls looked at the goth, who just hid behind her long bangs.

When they grabbed their lunch and sat down, Sam made a point of sitting on Danny's right. Charlotte pouted, but sat across from Danny, beside Tucker, who took a bite out of… whatever the brown lump of lunch was.

"Are you sure this is edible?" Charlotte asked, poking her food with a fork. The rumbled as it was poked, and she went green. She suddenly stood up. "I'll be back." She said, holding her mouth.

"I'll come with."

"Actually, you stay here. I'll check on her." Yuki said, moving and leaving with Charlotte. Tucker looked around.

"I'll just leave the two of you. Alone. For about twenty minutes. Alone." Sam glared at him, and Tucker chuckled. "All right I'm going." Tucker left the lunchroom, leaving the two friends alone, for twenty minutes. Alone.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Danny said, interrupting the author. **(Oh no. The fourth wall! I have to fix it!)** Sam blushed but stared Danny in the eyes.

"Danny. Um… You're surrounded by women on a daily basis now that Charlotte arrived, and she has more history with you than me… or Tucker."

"Um… What?"

"What I'm trying to say is, I was hoping that you would perhaps consider that me and you should start d-."

"Hey Fentard! Guess who's back!" Dash said, walking up to them. Danny sighed, but Sam was shaking, but Danny didn't notice. He sat up from the table and turned.

"Didn't the doctors say to ignore me for your good?"

"Yeah, but I'd never pass up on opportunity to wail on my favorite punching bag." Dash pulled back his fist, and Danny's ghost sense went off. Dash pushed his fist forward, but it was stopped by a hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yuki said, holding Dash's fist in her hand.

"Huh? When did you get there?" He asked, pulling his fist away from the girl.

"She's not the only one." Charlotte said. Dash turned around to see the French girl smiling with her eyes closed. As Dash stared her could see her smile turning into a smirk.

As Danny watched the display, Sam began to walk toward Dash's back.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Protecting what I want." She said, and walked off. Danny was left confused at her answer.

"Huh?" He said.

Dash nearly jumped out of his skin when something poked his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sam. He gave a small sigh of relief, then he was back to his big and brawn self.

"If it isn't Fenturd's first girlfriend. Hey Fenturd, mind if I-." He never finished because Sam's fist suddenly shot forward, decking him in the nose, causing blood to drip out of it. Everyone went silent. Dash's eyes were wide.

"You hit… me?" He asked, shock evident in his voice. Sam clenched and opened her fist.

"Yeah, I did. And it felt good." Sam clenched her fist. And looked up. "Stay away from Danny." She said, anger burning in her eyes. Dash stepped back, but regained his composure.

"Ha. That was just a lucky shot." Dash walked up to her. "Let me show you who the King of the school is." Dash pulled back his fist and Sam tensed. Dash pushed forward, and Sam pushed her own fist forward. Both gasped as Danny suddenly appeared in the middle of them and caught both fists in each of his hands.

"That's enough. Can we just go back to eating our lunch?" He asked. Sam blinked, and so did Dash. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"No way Fenturd. She needs to learn who the top dog is here, and since you're too puny to teach her I will." Dash said. Danny turned to him with a blank face.

"Didn't your mom tell you to never hit a girl?" Danny asked in a monotone. Dash blinked. Danny's sighed and pushed his fist down, and grabbing Sam's with two hands. He started walking off, dragging Sam.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere. Too much tension in here." He said. They left the lunchroom, leaving a bunch of students bewildered. Yuki and Charlotte both sighed.

 **Line Break**

Danny settled on a spot under a tree. Sam settled down with him.

"So, what were you going to say back there?"

"Hm?"

"You said that you and I should try something. What is it?" Sam was about to talk, but Danny interrupted her. "Is it another Goth circus? Please no. Freakshow was bad enough to scar me with a circus." Sam stared, and shook her head. Danny visibly deflated. "Thank god, or gods. I don't know!" Sam smiled at his antics.

"Danny?" Danny turned to her. "Can I be your-." The bell rang, cutting Sam off. She lowered her head and stood, but Danny didn't move. "Let's get to class." She said, her voice barely monotone, which Danny noticed.

"No, tell me what you were going to tell me." Danny said, not moving.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Sam said, losing her confidence.

"No. Tell me now." Danny commanded. He stood up and stared her in the eyes.

"I-I-I can't." She said, her voice failing from the depths of Danny's ice blue eyes. She was starting to shake, so Danny grabbed her shoulders in a firm grip.

"Tell me." He said, squeezing her shoulders. He was really hoping that she would tell him so that he wouldn't have to hold her like this anymore. Sam's mouth moved, but no words came out. She noticed and tried again, but her voice wouldn't come out. Danny's grip tightened, and she took a deep breath.

"Danny. I lo-." Sam was interrupted by Danny's white ghost sense. He immediately went on guard and turned his head this way and that. The sky darkened as storm clouds gathered. Danny narrowed his eyes, causing them to turn green.

"Sorry Sam, but I need to take care of this." He said. Danny let her go and ran off, transforming. Sam sighed, and watched as Yuki and Charlotte ran past her. She was about to turn around. She couldn't do anything to a god. ' _But?'_ Her mind said. Sam placed a hand over her heart, clenching it into a fist. She knew she couldn't do anything, she wasn't a Campione or a priestess. She would never get past that barrier that all gods had. Tucker came out onto the grass, and she shook her head. He visibly deflated.

"Well, you can tell him after the fight." He said. Sam allowed herself to smile just a little. She would tell him after he fight, and he'll have to listen to her.

 **Line Break.**

"So, do you know who it is this time?" Yuki asked, flying beside Danny. Charlotte was bounding from rooftop to rooftop, following them.

"Uh, no. But I know that it's a weather god." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, that takes out about a few thousand, and leaves only a few more hundred." Yuki said, sighing in exasperation.

"Yeah." Danny said. He was suddenly struck by lightning in the back, shooting him to the ground.

"Danny!" Yuki and Charlotte said, both going to help their loved one. Yuki flew down, and Charlotte slid across the side of the building she was on, somehow not breaking any windows. Both reached him as he groaned. Yuki and Charlotte helped him up.

"What hit me?" The sky suddenly lit up as lightning covered everything. A storm cloud appeared and opened up, revealing a green skinned ghost. "Maybe I was wrong about it being a god." Danny said. The ghost started speaking from his throne.

"Hahaha *wheeze* hahaha! I am Vortex, The Perfect Storm!" Vortex split into two, one was red, and another was blue. Both went to opposite side of the city. The red one held out a hand and they watched as everything melted, even buildings, from his hand. The blue one froze everything it passed.

"Yuki, you take the right side of town and try to cool everything off. Charlotte, you get left side. Try and warm it back up."

"What about you?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm going to distract him." Danny said. He put two fingers on his tattoo. "A key to close the box once opened!" His keyblade appeared in his hand. He quickly took off, leaving the girls to sigh and get to their duties.

Danny flew up to Vortex. The rain impaired his vision a little, but he could still see his opponent clearly.

"A Godslayer? What a pleasant *wheeze* surprise. So you're the eighth *wheeze* Campione?" Vortex said. The sky darkened as the clouds became thicker.

"It's better than sounding like I have something in my throat" Danny shouted. Vortex laughed maniacally, and wheezing at the same time.

"Never! I am Vortex. I am The Perfect Storm!" Vortex took a deep breath, and Danny let his power come into his hands. He was ready for anything this ghost would throw at him, that's what he believed. He flew toward Vortex, planning to end this with one hit. He poured more power into his fists. He was right by Vortex, ready to knock the ghost out once and for all. He was taken off guard when Vortex screamed, blue, fast moving waves that resembled his ghostly wail came from his mouth, and Danny was caught point blank. A rushing gust of wind pushed Danny back into the street before he could back up. He crashed back down, leaving a crater in the pavement. He let the stars clear from his vision, and saw Charlotte and Yuki standing over him. Vortex laughed and flew off to another part of town.

"That was a horrible idea." Yuki said. Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

"Oui." Danny picked himself from the ground.

"Well if you have any better ideas, I'd love to hear them."

"Love? Good idea." Yuki said. She smirked at Danny's wide eyes, but was caught off guard when he backed up.

"Let me try a few things, then we'll try your way." He said. She nodded, and he took off. Yuki and Charlotte stared at each other.

"What do you think he'll try?" Yuki asked. Charlotte shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have an accurate measurement of his abilities, so I don't know what he'll try." Charlotte said. Yuki nodded.

"Let's go watch for ourselves." She said. Both girls took off running, following the fight.

Danny stopped at a place where Vortex couldn't see him.

"I need to reduce the amount of damage done, then take him out. So let's try this. Key of the immortal snake." His two snake daggers from Athena appeared in his hands. The crown of fire switched to 'The Flag'. "I call upon my power as a king. Let me claim this domain for it is my divine right!" Danny shoved one of his daggers into the pavement, and watched as a large portion of the city became the Ghost Zone.

 **Line Break**

"What is this place?" Charlotte asked. Yuki smiled as watched the fight.

"You can see it too? This is Danny's personal space."

"It looks beautiful." Charlotte said. Yuki just stared and turned her head back to the fight.

"Not the way most people would describe the Netherworld." She said.

 **Line Break**

Vortex looked surprised, as a ball of lightning was in his hand and he had nothing to unleash it on. Danny moved quickly and managed to slash Vortex's back before the ghost could withdraw the ball of lightning. Vortex screamed from the injury, and Danny tried to fly away, but the golden barrier stopped him. Vortex trapped him inside. Danny turned around and saw Vortex.

"So you managed to hurt me *wheeze* young Campione? Enjoy *wheeze* you're small victory, because *wheeze* it will be the last time *wheeze* you can hurt me." Vortex gathered a red and blue light in each of his hands, and clapped them together. The shockwave of wind created from the mixing of hot and cold shot Danny out of the barrier. Danny picked himself up from the ground, panting.

"I grow tired of this place." Vortex held up a hand and lightning spread over the sky of the Ghost Zone, causing the small dimensional rip that Danny had created to tear apart. Danny and Vortex were brought back into Amity Park. Danny narrowed his eyes. His dagger switched back to his keyblade. Vortex raised a hand, and Danny shot up into the sky, planning on ending it with a final hit, but his sword was too slow and heavy to block the ball of lightning that Vortex shot his way. Danny tried to make a shield, only for the lightning ball to mix with it and send him onto a rooftop. He stood up as Yuki and Charlotte came to his side.

"For a gasping man, he sure has a lot of energy." Danny commented.

"Ready to try my idea?" Yuki asked. Danny nodded, but before Yuki could do anything, Charlotte moved closer to Danny.

"I want to try my hand at teaching magic, S'il vous plaît?" Charlotte asked. Yuki wanted to say no, but thought of it as an opportunity to try and see her competition.

"Okay." Charlotte smiled, and turned to Danny, who blushed at the closeness of them.

"May I?" Charlotte asked. Danny nodded, and Charlotte leaned in and connected their lips. Danny felt her tongue slide into his mouth and a golden light erupted from them.

Vortex looked back at the golden light, stopping his rampage. Danny was holding Charlotte by the waist, both were in the sky.

"Long ago, there was a son of the titan Cronus. He was hidden from his father, for he was to set his brothers free." Vortex's eyes widened as he began to focus his attacks on Danny, but Yuki put up an ice barrier, which blocked all of Vortex's attacks. Danny's keyblade began to glow.

"You know nothing!" He shouted.

"After the overthrow of Zeus became the new king of the gods. The mighty Olympian." The blade lengthened and became a powdery white.

"Shut up!" Vortex shot as many of his lightning bolts as he could at the barrier, but nothing broke it.

"But Zeus was never given any shrines. Any sacrifices for his troubles, unlike his children and brothers. He soon became jealous of his children." Vortex decided to try and ram the wall. As he hit it, the ice shattered, but Danny wasn't anywhere to be found.

"As his jealousy grew, it began to turn to hatred. Hatred for the other gods, and for the humans."

"Stop these infernal words!" Vortex shouted. He lifted his hand, and sparks of lightning covered the sky. He brought his hand down and the lightning struck the Earth, sending out a shockwave in all directions. Vortex smiled at the destruction he caused.

"When Hera found out about his hatred, she and the other Olympians worked together to bring Zeus down from authority, and cast him into Tartarus!" Vortex roared with rage and the clouds boomed with energy. "You are no Perfect Storm. You are Zeus! The King who fell from the sky!" Danny let go of Charlotte on a rooftop and flew off. Danny flew toward Vortex and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Stop this Zeus, and go back to where you came from." Danny pointed his keyblade at Zeus, which was different than before. The guard resembled golden gates, and the handle had turned into a lightning bolt, with electricity going through it. The blade itself was about 18 inches long and the teeth were smaller lightning bolts coming out of a cloud that was on the blade.

"You know nothing *wheeze* vile thing! Nothing! I *wheeze* am the Perfect Storm, and I *wheeze* will cover the world with the great clouds of destruction!" Danny sighed, and charged Zeus, who prepared a ball of lightning in his fists. The golden barrier showed up, and Danny slashed through it.

"My Divinity!" Vortex screamed. Danny smirked as he rushed past the shield. Everything seemed to slow down as Danny believed that fight was over, but he didn't expect for another golden shield to form the second his blade was within arm's reach of Vortex. His blade bounced off of the barrier instead of piercing it and disappeared. Vortex suddenly appeared above Danny a hand on the Campione's back. Danny couldn't hear anything as that happened. He couldn't hear Yuki's or Charlotte's screams as they rushed as fast as they could to help. He couldn't hear the pounding of rain as it hit his skin. He couldn't hear the thunder of the clouds. All he could hear was Vortex's laugh as he put a hand on Danny's back. Danny turned around, so that the hand was on his chest.

"You know *wheeze* nothing, Godslayer." Was all Danny heard before his world disappeared in a blinding white.

Yuki and Charlotte watched in horror as Danny fell from the sky, transforming back into his human self. His chest and back were smoking as sparks flew from his skin. His hair was standing on edge and Vortex laughed maniacally. Yuki flew down and caught him before he hit the pavement.

"Danny! Wake up! Come on Danny, wake up!" She cried as she shook him. Charlotte landed beside her and crouched down, trying to wake Danny up.

"I have killed the *wheeze* Campione of this area. *wheeze* Now I can spread my influence *wheeze* across the world." Vortex flew off, taking his storm with him, and leaving the two girls crying for their Campione to wake up


	7. Chapter 7

**fDark: Hey guys. Enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Campione or Danny Phantom. They belong to their respective owners.**

It had been a day since Vortex had struck down Danny, and there were several people in his room. Jazz, Yuki, Charlotte, Valerie, Sam, and Tucker. Jazz and Tucker were by Danny's bedside, but Yuki, Valerie, and Sam were glaring at Charlotte, who was huddled in a corner. Danny was laying on his bed, deathly pale with a burn on his chest that was still smoking. His heartbeat was low, even for his standards, and at times his body would spasm violently.

"How can you mess up teaching magic?!" Yuki shouted, furious. Charlotte said nothing and took the onslaught of verbal assaults.

"He better be okay, otherwise it's your head I'm putting on my wall." Valerie said.

"Why would you do something so stupid?! You probably got him killed!" Sam yelled more furious than the other two. Jazz had about enough of the girls ganging up on the French Priestess.

"That's enough! She's hurting just as much if not more so than you three. She knows it's her fault Danny is like this, but that doesn't mean that she tried to make this happen. She loves Danny as much as you and you all know that she wouldn't want him to get hurt! So shut up and help us keep him alive!" She yelled, stunning the other occupants of the room. Jazz walked and grabbed the sulking girl and brought her downstairs, leaving Tucker with the three.

She set Charlotte on the couch, and turned on the TV. The red head didn't respond, and Jazz watched her ignoring the news.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know that Zeus was going to do that to Danny." Jazz said. Charlotte didn't respond, and Jazz sighed. "You know that he wouldn't want you blaming yourself." She said. Charlotte nodded as a response, and Jazz smiled. That meant that she was listening. She continued talking. "You know that Danny wouldn't die. He's a Fenton, and Fenton's don't give up, especially since you made him promise." She smiled as Charlotte's eyes widened, a memory going through them.

 _'"Danny! Come on, wake up!" Charlotte said as she held her friend, his skin was an angry red, and his left shoulder looked like it was completely burned to the black bone. Charlotte cried as people gathered around to see what was going on. Sirens were heard as an ambulance came closer. "Wake up Danny, don't die. Please don't die." Danny's body shuddered as he groaned. His eyes found Charlotte's and he smile faintly. "Danny, don't give up. Don't die okay? Please, don't die." She pulled him toward her and sobbed into his shoulder. "Please don't die. I need you. Please." She sobbed, and gasped as she felt a hand pat her back._

 _"I promise… I'll… …. live." He whispered to her. Charlotte held onto his body, even when the ambulance came to take him away.'_

Charlotte let her hair cover her eyes, and Jazz watched as she thought to herself. Charlotte suddenly stood up, and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To show Vortex why he shouldn't hurt my Campione." Charlotte said. A bow appeared in her hand, and she closed her eyes. Her arms seemed to move on their own as they aimed a little to the left. "Found you. Oh mighty fire that burns charcoal, use me as a vessel to carry yourself through the air!" She let go of the string and watched as the arrow flew off. Charlotte's body began to emit smoke, and Jazz ran back into the house and into Danny's room when she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Charlotte just left to go fight Vortex alone!" She yelled as soon as she opened the door. The other guests stared at her dumbly with jaws wide, then ran out of Danny's room, leaving the Campione by himself. Electricity jumped from his hand to his forearm.

 **Line Break**

Danny groaned as he laid straight.

"Ya know, I thought that you were going to win for a second." He heard a familiar voice. He opened his eyes and saw the little elf with big earrings.

"Hey look, the angel is here to take me to the pearly gates again." He said. Pandora smacked him lightly on the head. He pushed his head from her lap and turned around to face her.

"I am not, though it wouldn't matter anyway." She said.

"Why?" Danny asked, eyebrow raised.

"You died using the Bolt Key, which was the same key that was sacrificed to give you another chance at life."

"So what? Am I going to be turned into a baby?" Danny asked, pondering what that would be like.

"No silly. It means that you'll live." Pandora said.

"Oh, so it's an average Saturday for me then." Pandora giggled at the remark.

"You make it sound like you were always killed before."

"Well, I sorta always was, but enough about me. I have a question." He stared at Pandora intently. "Why did the Bolt key cut through Zeus's first barrier, but not the other one?"

"I could tell you, but you wouldn't remember it in this place." She said, laughing while scratching her head with one finger. Danny just sat cross legged on the supposed ground.

"Try me." He said. Pandora giggled.

"So persistent. Okay." She said, sitting cross legged across from Danny. The god you faced wasn't Zeus."

"But I cut through his Divinity."

"No, he made it look like you cut through a Divinity. You remember that gods can take down their Divinity by choice." Danny nodded, remembering how Vortex trapped him inside of his Divinity. "Some gods can manipulate their Divinity in such a way that they can make it seem like someone cut it, even though in reality no damage was done." Pandora explained. She stood up.

"So that wasn't Zeus who I was fighting, then who was it?" Danny asked. Pandora bent at her waist and put up one finger.

"Ah ah ah. I don't give spoilers." She said, wagging her finger back and forth. Danny sighed, and fell onto his back. Pandora walked over and sat on her knees near his head. "Are you sure you can't tell me? I can deal with spoilers anyway."

"Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't remember it anyway."

"Then in that case, it wouldn't be spoiling, now would it?" Danny said. Pandora put a finger on her chin and looked up.

"No, I guess not." Pandora looked down at him again. "But I'm still not going to tell you." Danny sighed, and looked up at the white fog.

 **Line Break**

Jazz was in Danny's room, watching as his chest went up and down at an abnormally low pace. He was stabilizing, but not recovering. She jumped as electricity jumped from his hand into his forearm. His chest was still black, but the smoke had vanished. She sighed as she heard nothing. The house was empty, except for Jack and Maddie in the lab.

She turned to Danny again. "What a problem you've become little brother." She said, shaking her head. She suddenly squinted and covered he eyes as the sun seemed to be brighter. She looked out of the window and saw that the sky was completely clear, and the sun itself seemed to be smiling. That was odd, considering that it was very cloudy a second ago.

 **Line Break**

Pandora suddenly looked at Danny with surprise.

"What?" He asked when he saw her staring at him with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" She asked. Danny just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do what?" He asked. She stared at him, and seemed to realize that he was just as confused as her. She smiled.

"You are very interesting. Being able to pull something from my Circle of Usurpation without even trying, though I guess it could be because of our location." She said to him, and Danny was confused.

"Uh? Your Circle of Usurpation?" Danny said, completely lost.

"I am the all giving woman Pandora, and I need ways to give people what they earn, especially my little Campiones. So I use my Circle of Usurpation to give Campiones their Authorities that they earn by a killing a god."

"Oh. So your thing works like a messenger in a will. Kill a god, and in turn that god gives you his or her Authorities, which you give to the Campione."

"Correct, but the thing with you is that you somehow pulled power from my Circle of Usurpation, even though no god was sacrificed to activate it." Pandora said, amazed by her Campione.

"Sorry about that. Can you take away Authorities?" Danny asked.

"Nope, I can only keep them if a god is killed under unfair circumstances. Once it leaves my Circle of Usurpation, I can no longer get that Authority back." She said.

"Oh, so I'm stuck with it." Danny said. "What did I take?"

"An old weather god's Authority, though I'm not going to say which one." Pandora said.

"Huh. Useful against Vortex. I can just use that Authority to be on even grounds."

"If you do, I won't give you his Authorities."

"Who said I wanted them? I just want to protect people from harm."

"You are a strange Campione, but that just makes you more interesting." Pandora said, smiling at him. Danny smiled back.

"Alright. Sorry about that then, I won't take anymore forgotten Authorities from your Circle of Usurpation

"I'll forgive you, if you beat Typhon for me." Pandora said.

"Typhon?" Danny asked. Pandora paused at her realization of what she said.

"Oops." Pandora said.

 **Line Break (cause I can)**

Godou was running toward the heretic god in front of him, using the Bird of Prey Authority. He stopped a little before what would've been the god's Divinity. The god turned to him.

"Oh, another one? All the more *wheeze* for me to kill. But first." The god turned and watched as a lightning bolt was sent to Erica, who conjured a small barrier to protect herself, but flew off path of the god. Godou looked toward the god and had an idea since he was massive. He held up his hands.

"I call upon the wild beast. Trample everything in your path and leave nothing standing!" Godou threw the Boar at the god, who turned and stared before the Divine Beast hit him dead on. Vortex flew back and hit a building. He got up and glared as Erica landed next to Godou. He pushed himself off of the building and gathered lightning in his hands. Godou and Erica tensed as they prepared to fight. Before either party could move though, an orange, flaming arrow struck the ground in front of Godou, exploding and releasing a bright light. Godou and Erica covered their eyes and when the light faded, they saw that a girl that looked similar to Erica was standing where the arrow landed. Her sword was drawn.

She had red hair and her outfit reminded Godou of a reverse Liliana. She let out a cry as she ran toward the god.

"A Priestess *wheeze* claimed by the Campione I just killed." Vortex cackled as Charlotte jumped.

"Bow of the Archer!" Her sword switched to a bronze bow, and she pulled back the glowing string. She fired the orange arrow at point blank range at the god. An explosion covered the god's body as Charlotte landed on her feet, another arrow at the ready. She fired off a few more, not wanting to rest. After firing ten arrows in rapid succession, she stopped, but her bow was still ready.

"You are very *wheeze* fiery, Priestess. But your *wheeze* flames cannot compare to my *wheeze* Perfect Storm." Charlotte screamed as she was struck by a bolt of lightning. She was sent flying a little ways off. Godou ran and caught her before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes and tossed herself onto the ground. "This has been an exhilarating fight *wheeze* but I have places to go and storms to create." Vortex flew off and Charlotte tried to chase him, but her legs failed her, and she ended up tripping and falling to the ground. Godou caught up to her and helped her to her feet, which couldn't happen, so she used him as a crutch, and the two walked back to Erica.

"What happened to the god?" She asked.

"He left, which I'm thankful for." Godou said.

"And who's she? Do you know her?" She asked, pointing to Charlotte.

"I don't know."

"My name is Charlotte, the eighth Campione's first knight." She said. Godou immediately dropped her, not wanting to fight another Campione because of a misunderstanding. "Ow! That wasn't nice!" Charlotte said.

"Sorry, but I really don't want to fight another ampione because I was taking care of their knight." Godou said, picking her back up.

"You don't know the eighth Campione? You two fought Athena and prevented the Starless Night prophecy." Charlotte said. Godou thought about it.

"I remember him, it _is_ hard to forget a Campione like him." Erica said.

"Oh, that white haired kid. Now that I remember it, I did fight with him." Godou said. Charlotte detached herself from him and her bronze bow appeared. "Thanks for the help, but this is my fight." Her arms seemed to move on their own as they aimed the bo, and this time, they went right and down. "Oh mighty fire that burns charcoal, use me as a vessel to carry yourself through the air!" She let go of the string and watched as the arrow flew off. Charlotte's body began to emit smoke, and soon, she was gone, leaving Erica and godou to stare at each other.

"So, that was another Campione's knight?" Erica asked, a plan forming in her head.

"I guess. Let's go. The god is gone, so some other Campione can deal with it." Godou said, walking away from the battle scene. Erica followed while shaking her head.

 **Line Break**

"Typhon is the Father of Monsters, and the Great Storm Giant, born from Gaia and Tartarus. He led a battle against Zeus and the other gods, hoping to claim victory for monsters in the world, and for Gaia, his mother. He almost won until Zeus had a final fight with him near a mountain. It was there that he used Apollo and Artemis to help take down Typhon. When Typhon was defeated, Zeus threw him into Tartarus and slammed a mountain on top of him, trapping him in stone forever." Pandora explained.

"Wait, if he's the Father of Monsters, then how come he has weather Authorities?" Danny asked.

"Because he is the Storm Giant. Weather and lightning are his domain as much as they are Zeus's. That was why he was so much trouble. He had the same powers and abilities as the King of the Gods."

"Oh, so he's just going to start destroying the world as revenge?"

"No, he is going to destroy the weather patterns to try and lure Zeus out of hiding."

"He's going to try and restart the fight?" Danny asked.

"Yes, and he will not stop until he finishes with his victory."

"I have to get out of here."

"I'm afraid that you can't until your body wakes up." Pandora said.

"What?!" Danny said, standing.

 **Line Break**

Jazz watched as more lightning flowed from Danny's forearm to his hand. The sky darkened and it rained very hard, Jazz looked over to Danny and saw that he was glowing red.

"Uh, Danny?" She said rushing to her little brother. She held and shook him, but stopped when the glow seemed to get brighter, and the storm became worse.

 **Line Break**

Pandora watched as Danny seethed.

"I need to leave this place. I have to go get Typhon and stop him from luring Zeus out. I can't have two storms gods fighting!"

"I think you should calm down." She tried. Danny looked toward her and took a deep breath. He sat down, and kept breathing.

 **Line Break**

Jazz watched as the storm seemed to calm down before completely disappearing, along with Danny's glow. She looked at her brother, and saw that he was okay, but lightning was jumping and dancing on his arms.

"Danny?" She asked, concerned.

 **Dark: There's another chapter. I hope you like the ending, though it was a little crappy. I gotta go, peace!**

 **Read and Review! See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark: Hey guys. I need to talk about a few things. I am going to take a break from Fanfiction for a little bit. My great grandpa died today, and I have to comfort my mom, and try to remember him. I don't want anyone to say sorry or to hope that I'm okay. I am. I never knew my great grandpa much, but I know he was a good person, and I just need to think about a few things concerning him. Also, Phantom Sword The Dark One are going on hiatus for a little while, even after I return to FF. I lost my motivation for The Dark One and I can't find time to write the Phantom's Sword. Sorry for anyone who was reading those stories, and if you haven't, can you leave a review about the news for me on one of them. I don't like getting peoples hopes up only for them to see an Author's Note instead of a chapter. I hope you can enjoy the chapter. Sorry if I put a damper on your day with this depressing crap.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Campione or Danny Phantom. They belong to their respective owners.**

"Can't you just wake me up or something?" Danny asked frantically.

"Sorry, it doesn't work like that." Pandora said. Danny just growled, but sighed after a while.

"I hate being bed ridden." He said. Pandora giggled.

"Sorry, but I can't do much to help. You're just going to have to wait it out." Pandora said in a motherly tone.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Danny said.

 **Line Break**

 _-"Hey guys. When you get back, I need you to check on Danny. He made something happen with the weather. I think. Jazz out."-_ The four heard inside of the Fenton jet. Valerie, Sam, and Tucker were watching the auto pilot to make sure that it didn't mess up there coordinates, and Yuki was standing on wobbly legs, holding onto a rail.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, wanting this trip to end. Valerie turned to her with a smirk.

"Not even close princess." Yuki glared at her, but had to grip the bar tighter as the ship had some turbulence.

"We're almost there." Tucker said, looking at the storm.

"Good, now what are we going to do again?"

"We need to drag Vortex back to Amity Park before any other Campione see him as prey." Yuki said, still swaying.

"Why is it bad if another Campione kills Vortex?" Sam asked.

"If they find out that Danny failed to kill a god, they will look down on him, and challenge him to make him stronger. The reason none have approached us before was because they thought he was strong enough to handle challenges." Yuki answered.

"How are we going to drag Vortex back to Amity Park?"

"He wants to mess up the world's weather patterns, but there's one place that's still clear." Sam pointed to a map that had Amity Park on it, and it was still clear of clouds. They looked down, and jumped as something hit the roof and made rather big dent. Valerie opened the hatch and jumped out of the ship. As she was falling, she saw Vortex destroying another city with lightning and hailstorms. Her suit deployed and she flew up to the roof. Charlotte was laying on it, though it didn't look like it was by force. She was bruised and blood was coming from various parts of her body.

"Come on girl. You've done enough today." Valerie grabbed her unconscious form and knocked on the metal. "Open up." The hatch opened and Valerie flew in, her suit returning to its bracelet form.

"What was it- What happened to her?" Tucker asked, seeing Charlotte's body.

"I'll give you one guess." Valerie said. Yuki tried to detach herself from the pole, but another shaking experience kept her glued to it.

"We can heal her when we get back home, but for now, let's just get Vortex back to Amity Park." Yuki said.

"Tucker. Speakers." Speakers deployed from the top of the jet. Sam grabbed a mic and started talking.

"Hey Vortex! You must be very proud of yourself right now." Vortex swat a hand at the jet, and missed.

"Oh yes! I have disrupted *wheeze* weather patterns all over the globe!"

"There's still one place that's still sunny and clear skies, Amity Park."

"WHAT?!" Vortex shouted in rage. "My power reaches the *wheeze* furthest corners of the Earth! Nothing *wheeze* is left untouched."

"Yeah, Danny Phantom scared you away." Tucker's voice came through the speakers.

"No one scares Vortex!"

"Danny did. You left shaking in your boots." Valerie said.

"You're a sorry excuse for a god if you're scared of a Divine Beast." Yuki said from her spot, holding the pole. Vortex roared and took off, heading for Amity Park. The jet followed.

Meanwhile, inside of a nearby building, someone was looking out of the window and saw the whole event.

"A Divine Beast that has scared off a god? Interesting." The man started walking, and as lightning struck, his burning green eyes glowed.

 **Line Break**

"Okay, Vortex is headed toward Amity Park, but what are we going to do? Danny isn't awake yet, and I don't think he'll be ready to face Vortex alone." Tucker said. The radio came on.

 _-"Guys! Why didn't you answer?! Something's wrong with Danny. He keeps getting this glow and the weather here is insane."-_

"What's happening over there?" Sam asked.

 **Line Break**

Jazz looked out of the window.

"A tornado, tearing through downtown." Jazz heard shuffling in the background.

"Jazz, don't worry about the weather right now. Get Danny to wake up. Now!" Jazz heard Tucker's voice before a flatline and sighed.

"How am I supposed to wake Danny up?" She asked to no one. She sighed and walked over to Danny. His chest was doing better. There was no more smoke, and the black mark was nearly gone, but it was still there. "I wish there was a way to heal that." Jazz said. A knock sounded on the door, and Jazz ran to it.

"Thank god. Sam, Tucker. Did you get-?" Instead of the two friends, and little girl with a purple cap and silver hair was standing in front of her. Her eyes were purple and slightly slit like a snake's. She was wearing a vest over a gray coat. "Who are you?" Jazz asked to the girl.

"Is the one named Danny Fenton here?" The girl asked in a monotone.

"Depends on who's asking." Jazz said, turning on her cell and speed dialing Sam's phone behind her back.

"An acquaintance of his." The girl said. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "You do not have to hide your attempt at calling the Campione's friends." The girl moved forward, and Jazz moved back. "Athena's knowledge is not limited to what she sees." They moved until Jazz's back was against the wall. "The knowledge that Athena has tells her that this is the current residence of the Campione known as Danny Fenton. That is the reason for my visit. I know that he has been defeated, and the heretic god is coming back to finish him."

"Why are you helping him? Aren't gods and Campiones enemies?" Jazz asked, afraid of the stare Athena was giving her, she dropped her phone, which showed a 'Busy' text.

"I owe him one favor for letting me stay on this world. We are still enemies, and I want to be out of his debt." Athena said. She turned her head. "Oh, and there he is." She walked over to Danny's sleeping form and bent down at the waist, observing him. "This one intrigues me. A Demon Beast. The first of its kind. I cannot say that I saw this coming."

"Get away from him!" Jazz grabbed a nearby baseball bat and swung at Athena, only for a barrier made of golden ruins to break the bat. Danny groaned in his sleep and lightning sparked in his palm. The weather outside calmed down and cleared out, the tornado dispersing.

"Oh, have you killed another god already Demon Beast?" She asked. Her eyes flashed. "No, you seem to have a foreign power that comes from mixing a Divine Beast and a Demon King. Fascinating." Lightning suddenly struck from outside. Athena and Jazz looked toward the window, and Athena seemed to frown. She stood to full height. "It seems that I cannot stall or observe any longer." Athena looked at Danny's face. "With this, I am no longer in your debt." Athena bent down and placed a kiss on Danny's mouth, her tongue sliding onto his. After a minute, their lips separated and Athena turned to Jazz. "I have done what I could. Now I shall ask of a favor. When he awakens, tell him that I will not accept a relapse of this weakness. I will kill this one, for he intrigues me." Athena turned to Jazz. "I will kill him, so he must promise to live until then." With that, Athena disappeared and Jazz watched as a golden light came from Danny's chest. When it died down, Danny's chest wasn't black anymore, and his skin was returning to its regular color.

She was about to smile, but the room suddenly shook. Cracks appeared along the roof, which was suddenly lifted up.

"Where is he?!" Vortex yelled as he threw the ceiling and the whole top of Fentonworks across the city. Jazz prepared to stand her ground, but Vortex backhanded her into a wall and grabbed Danny's body.

 **Line Break**

"Wow. You are a heavy sleeper." Pandora commented.

"Since there haven't been any Divine Beasts coming to get me, I have been able to sleep longer, and deeper." Danny said with a blush. Pandora stood up.

"Well. I think I've had enough company for today. Hope you win." She said. Static appeared in Danny's vision. He put a hand to his head as it started to hurt.

"I thought you said that you couldn't wake me up?"

"I can't… but… I can send you back…." Danny heard her voice fade as the world around him turned darker.

 **Line Break**

Jazz groaned as she felt something lift her up, and then she began to shake. She heard various noises in her ears and opened her eyes, but closed them as light began to crack through her eyelids.

"Jazz! Jazz! Can you hear us? Jazz!" She heard shouting in her ears.

"Unnmmnn." She groaned, trying to reply. She opened her eyes again and forced them to stay open as light bombarded her pupils.

"Jazz, come on! Stand up!" The voices made themselves clearer, ad Jazz recognized Yuki's voice. She moved her feet to stand, though not really knowing where or in what direction. The light was still blurry.

"She's awake and okay, sorta. Jazz. How many fingers am I holding up?" Jazz blinked and the image became clear. Yuki was in front of her, holding up four fingers and a thumb. As well as holding onto a pole with her other hand. Jazz shook her head to clear any cobwebs from her mind.

"Four fingers and a thumb." She said.

"Yeah, she's alright." Jazz fell over as the jet she was in tilted to the side. Yuki's grip on the pole tightened.

"My bad." Tucker said, turning back. Yuki glared at him.

"Eyes on the sky!" She shouted. Tucker jumped and turned back around. Jazz looked around. They were on the Fenton Jet.

"Where's Charlotte?" She asked. Yuki pointed to her left, and Jazz saw that Charlotte was asleep on a cot. Her shirt and hair were singed, and her body was bruised.

"What happened to her?"

"Vortex, and he's got Danny." Sam said, glaring at the windshield in front of her. Jazz spared another look at Charlotte, and frowned, but turned forward and walked to Sam.

"How are we going to defeat him? Danny's still recovering." Tucker said.

"Actually, Athena came and healed him." Jazz said. Yuki growled, but Tucker was happy.

"Great, that means he can fight." He said, happy.

"He didn't wake up yet." Jazz said.

"Uh guys. Who's that?" Valerie asked. Everyone turned and saw a little girl standing on air and stopping Vortex in his tracks. She had a scythe in her hands.

"What do you want *wheeze* Goddess of the Earth?" Vortex said.

"Stop. That one is mine to hunt." She said, pointing down to where Vortex threw Danny. Vortex laughed like a pipe was lodged in his throat.

"He's yours? Hmm. Then that shall make me kill him faster." Vortex said, lightning gathering in his hands.

"You will not succeed in your quest." Athena said.

"And how do you now?"

"Athena's knowledge tells her that your plan will end with your death." She said.

"Your knowledge fails you Athena. I will triumph, and my power will destroy that pesky King of the Gods!"

"But you must first face the Demon Beast you failed to kill."

"Failed?! Look at his broken form, and he's still not awake to kill us both! I shall finish him now!" Vortex through the lightning at Danny, but it was stopped by a golden barrier.

"You fail to understand. I will not stop you, but merely warn you." Athena smirked as she pointed at the jet that was observing them. "He becomes very interesting when he is defeated, and is very protective of those he calls friends. He will not fail."

"Leave Mother Earth Goddess! Your words are nothing compared to my power!" Vortex screamed, lightning striking from the heavens.

"I shall leave, but only to observe. The Demon Beast has piqued my interest." Athena vanished, and the gang watched as Vortex let loose a scream, followed by a blast of gold. The area froze over and the jet started to shake as it met turbulence.

Vortex grabbed Danny's limp form from the ground.

"Wake up Godslayer! I want you to witness as I turn your world into ash!" Vortex said. Thunder sounded as rain fell from the sky. Vortex threw Danny into a building and watched as it crumbled over him.

 **Line Break**

 _Where am I?_ Danny asked as he opened his eyes to blackness.

 _Wasn't I talking to someone?_ Light sparked in the corner of his eye.

 _No. Someone's talking to me._

"Wake up Godslayer! I want you to witness as I turn your world into ash!"

 _That sounds like Vortex. No. His name isn't Vortex. It isn't. I remember someone telling me his real name. What was it?_

"Danny!"

 _That sounded like Charlotte._ His eyes suddenly widened.

 _Wait, why am I sleeping? Someone is destroying my home! This isn't the time to sleep. Now wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!_

 **Line Break**

Danny gasped and groaned at the same time as he opened his eyes. What he saw was destruction around him, and under him. Vortex floated down.

"Ah, finally awake? Did you have a *wheeze* good sleep? 'Cause I'm about to make it *wheeze* permanent." Vortex fired lightning from his hands, which hit a golden barrier around Danny.

"Typhon." Danny said. Vortex's eyes widened.

"What did you say boy?!" Vortex screamed, lightning gathering in his hands. Danny clenched his fist as they glowed yellow. A white ring appeared around his waist and split, one going up and the other going down. His body started to glow with a golden color.

"Typhon!" Danny yelled in rage. Lightning struck the ground around him, giving him a menacing look.

 **Line Break**

"Guys. Danny's awake, but he doesn't look too happy." Tucker said. Everyone, even Yuki, came up to the windshield and saw the rain of lightning that was around Danny.

"I've always wanted to see what would happen if Danny was mad." Yuki said, pushing more of her weight onto the console than necessary. No one noticed as Charlotte opened her eyes, got off of the cot she was on, and walked to the hatch. They did notice a slight breeze in the jet, and the noise of the hatch opening. Everyone turned only to see Charlotte jump down.

"Charlotte!" Jazz and Valerie said. The hatch closed before they could make it.

Charlotte knew that there was a chance that she might die. She knew that she couldn't kill Vortex, but she would try like hell so that she could make it up to Danny. He bow materialized in her hand and she took aim as she was falling, aiming for Vortex's back. She fired and watched an explosion formed on his golden barrier. That seemed to be a catalyst because Vortex was shot back when he turned to see who threw the arrow at him. Charlotte landed on the ground, letting Vortex fly above her. She turned to see who pushed him back, and was shocked to find Danny unharmed and at full power, but he was looking different. His hair was white, but the lightning made it look like it was a flickering flame, and his eyes held rage, and nothing but rage. He shot forward, and Charlotte stepped aside as he passed her. He punched Vortex into the air as the god tried to recover and lightning struck Vortex in his back, causing his face to spaz out.

"This is not my nature!" A cyclone appeared under him and threw him into buildings. It threw him to the ground as a finally act, and Danny covered his body in ice, freezing him to the ground. He floated down and touched the street, changing back into his human form. Charlotte walked *limped* over to him, shocked.

"Danny, that was ruthless. And where'd you get those weather Authorities?" She said. Danny turned to her.

"Charlotte?" He asked, the storm calming down.

"RAAAAA!" Vortex screamed as he pushed himself out of the rubble. Danny turned to him and narrowed his eyes.

"Vortex." He said. He clenched his fists as lightning appeared around them. Charlotte placed her bruised hand over his, making him turn to her.

"I have failed you once, but I know I want fail again." She said, determination in her eyes. Danny smiled, and the lightning in his hands vanished.

"I trust you." He said. Charlotte leaned in close and connected their lips. A golden light shot up from the ground, and Vortex blasted the bottom of it, only to see that the two had vanished.

"Long ago in a time of the Olympians, there was a child of Gaia and Tartarus." Danny's voice echoed across the town. A green light shone and Vortex found himself inside of the Netherworld. "This child was very wicked and despised the gods, for they had looked down upon him for his appearance instead of treating him like a true god." Vortex screamed in rage and fired lightning in all directions. The response was an ice blast that froze the twister that was his feet. The wind died and he fell to the ground. "He tried to avenge them. He had defeated every Olympian and soon became far too confident." His twister leg reformed and he lifted a hand, destroying the dimensional rip that had been created. "In his confidence, he challenged the god Zeus for the throne of Olympus."

"Shut up Demon King!" Vortex said, his head spazzing out.

"The battle was long and hard, but in the end the victor was Zeus. He cast the son away into Tartarus, and slammed Mount Etna on top of him to lock him and incase him in stone forever. This son then had his children to carry out his legacy and revenge against the Olympians, but he made a promise to face Zeus once again and defeat him. You are this son."

"Lies!" Vortex shouted. Danny appeared with Charlotte in his arms, and Vortex hurled a ball of lightning at them. A lightning strike hit the ball, dispersing both of them. Vortex screamed in rage and unleashed wind, but the air avoided Danny and Charlotte like the plague.

"You are no Perfect Storm, you are the Great Storm Wind Typhon, Father of Monsters and the loser of the fight against Zeus and the Olympians!" Danny said. He held out his keyblade, which looked very different. The guard was reshaped and looked like a three headed dog with each head having a tail, and each head trying to eat another head's tail. The handle had the look of prison chains, and the blade looked like a snake's belly with scales. The teeth of the blade came out of what looked to be dragon heads breathing fire. The fire was sharpened to a point. "Give up Typhon and go back to the Netherworld."

"Never! I will *wheeze* have my rematch, and I will *wheeze* win!" Vortex said.

"You will not have you battle. Zeus was killed a few years ago, but the potential Campione won under unfair circumstances. His authorities were lost." Danny's eyes flashed, and a lightning strike hit a car. Vortex was taken aback, but smirked.

"But I can feel *wheeze* the power of him *wheeze* within you." Lightning gathered in his hands. "You are now Zeus in my eyes *wheeze* and I will win!" Vortex flew to Danny, who didn't move. When he got close enough, Danny slashed at him, cutting his arm, causing Vortex to reel back with a scream.

"You have no business here any longer. Go back, and I will let you live. I am not Zeus."

"You are in my eyes Demon!" Vortex shouted. Danny's eyes narrowed as Vortex grabbed a building and threw it. Danny moved his hand down and watched as lighting split the building into two.

"I am sorry." Danny said, his hair shadowing his eyes. He let go of Charlotte and rushed forward. Vortex rushed forward and Danny sliced, cutting through his Divinity.

"You will die child!" Typhon screamed. Danny disappeared, leaving a bewildered Typhon. He suddenly screamed as Danny's new keyblade punctured him from behind, protruding out of his chest.

"It was said the whenever a natural disaster happened, it was Typhon, trying to escape his prison." Danny said before he moved his blade upwards. Vortex screamed and disappeared into golden dust. Danny landed on the ground, his blade in his hand. The jet landed on the ground next to him.

"Danny!" Everyone said as they rushed out. They all stopped a few feet away from Danny. "You're okay!" They said in sync again. Charlotte limped up to the girls and Tucker. Danny didn't respond for a minute, causing the girls to worry. "Danny?" They all asked, again in sync. Danny turned his head and leered at them with glowing green eyes. He turned his body and raised a hand. The girls ducked and Tucker ran to a wall as a golden blast flew above their heads and hit a building rooftop.

"Danny! What the hell!?" Yuki screamed as she covered her head. Danny disappeared and reappeared in front of them with his back to them. He was battle ready. The girls looked at him as he was glaring at the street in front of him. Four figures appeared a few feet away from Danny, and caused Charlotte and Yuki to gasp. A wind picked up, and Godou suddenly appeared beside the four figures, looking a little surprised.

"What do you want?" Danny asked, his grip tightening on his blade. The blonde in a Hawaiian shirt stepped forward.

"Sorry, but Typhon had caused all of us some trouble while he was rampaging." He said, a carefree tone in his voice. "We'd just thought that it would be a good idea to watch your victory seeing as how he almost won the first time, and take you victory from you in case you were defeated." Danny narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Uh, who are they?" Sam asked.

"And how did I get here?" Godou asked.

"Oh, do your lovers not know us?" The green eyed person said. His form demanded respect, and he had a predatory air around him. Danny glared at him. His presences was the reason for Danny's earlier actions. He sparked something in Danny, and Danny didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling that the man was something akin to Vlad. The man stepped forward, further than the blond. "You should make sure that they are very much caught up in the magic world. It could mean the difference between life and death." He said. Danny's knuckles turned white at how hard he was gripping his blade.

"I am Lord Salvatore Doni." The blonde said.

"Luo Hao." The girl dressed in a weird dress/robe piece of clothing.

"Godou Kusanagi." Godou said, standing up.

"John Pluto Smith!" The metal man said, crossing his arms.

"Sasha Dejanstahl Voban." The green eyed man said. Salvatore held out his hands.

"Aisha and Black Prince Alec couldn't make it because they're them, but enough about introductions," He turned to the other Campione. "Which Campione will fight the eighth?" He asked. Godou felt someone push him, but he held his ground and stayed put. "No one?" Salvatore turned to face Danny. "Fine. I need something fun to do anyways." He said, smiling.

 **Dark: There's another chapter. Sorry about the lateness. I gotta go, peace!**

 **Read and Review! See ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark: Hey guys! Sorry for the extended wait. After the funeral, I went into a depression, but I'm back! And with a multitude of chapters!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Campione or Danny Phantom. They belong to their respective owners.**

Danny disappeared with the girls as Salvatore charged. Everyone looked confused. Danny reappeared on a rooftop. He let go of Sam and Yuki's shoulders.

"Stay here and watch. Don't interfere." He said, disappearing again. Sam balled her fists.

"What the hell? He can't order us around like that!" She yelled.

"Sorry Sam, but he can. He has to do this alone." Yuki said.

"Why?" Valerie asked.

"It's to test his strength. Honestly that should've been the first thing to happen when he became a Campione." Yuki said confidently, although she turned back to the battlefield with a concerned look.

 **Line Break**

Salvatore moved as the ground he previously stood on exploded from an impact. Danny stood in the middle of the broken concrete, his eyes blazing green. He launched off of the ground at Salvatore. Salvatore held out his hand and started glowing pink.

"I hereby swear, I forbid the existence of things I cannot cut!" His arm turned silver and a sliver blade spread out from his opened hand, which previously held a small pen. He quickly held the sword over his head and swung down as Danny became face-to-face with him. Danny brought up his own blade and the two clashed. Sparks appeared as the two tried to outmatch the other. "How come I cannot cut this?" Salvatore asked as Danny glared at him.

"Made from the Netherworld, and fused with the power of a Divine Beast and a Campione. I doubt that even Perseus could cut it." Danny said. After a minute of the power struggle, Danny back up a foot, and swung his blade rapidly. Salvatore matched each strike with his own, and the two separated. Salvatore's shirt was shredded, and Danny's face was cut several times and bleeding. Danny charged again, and Salvatore readied his sword. When Danny was a few feet from Salvatore, he swung his blade, but mid-swing, he disappeared, leaving behind a stunned Salvatore, whose blade was coming down. He looked everywhere for his opponent, and fell forward as something cut him in the back. He turned around, but saw nothing. He held his sword behind his back and smirked as something clanged against it, only for that smirk to disappear as shock took its place as a shimmer of air cut his front. A large gash appeared that started from his left hip to his right shoulder. His sword disappeared and he stumbled back. This continued for a few more minutes. Small gashes appeared on Salvatore that quickly healed up. When Danny pushed Salvatore back, he held out his hand, panting. "O priestesses of Bacchus, be drunk with the wine of gods!" Danny appeared, and Salvatore moved to the side as twin eye beams shot from his eyes, and pushed Danny back. Danny rolled along the ground, and groaned when he got up. A portal appeared under him and he fell through it. As he fell through the Netherworld, he quickly reoriented himself and another portal appeared. He flew through it, only to hit concrete. He groaned again as he picked himself up. He looked at his hands, which had sparks coming out of them. He moved his head as two beams, one green and one blue, fired and narrowly missed his head. He looked inside of his mind and saw that the crown of fire was spinning rapidly, and so was the bird on the star shaped flower. He clenched his hands as he realized that his abilities were out of control, again. He turned his head and saw Salvatore smirking from the sidelines. He growled and his eyes blazed. Salvatore moved as a lightning strike almost hit him. Winds picked up as Danny's Authorities ran wild. Salvatore charged him, his silver blade out. Danny stared wide eyed as Salvatore's blade came down, only to see the inside of dirt a second later. He looked around and smirked. _'This could work.'_ He thought.

Back on the surface, Salvatore scratched his head as he looked around, his sword making clanging sounds on the ground. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and Salvatore was shot up as green waves moved up from the ground, pulling the street apart wherever they touched. Salvatore jumped from rock to rock, trying and failing to ignore the horrendous moan coming from the ground.

 **Line Break**

The girls were covering their ears as the sound threatened to tear them apart.

"What power is this?!" Yuki asked as she clenched her eyes shut and covered her ears. She was on the ground, Charlotte next to her, covering her ears and clenching her eyes shut.

"It's Danny's Ghostly Wail! A power he got from defeating a false timeline!" Sam said as she struggled against the sound. She was also covering her ears.

"What?!" Yuki asked, shouting.

 **Line Break**

"Such power! He could possibly beat you with it Voban!" Luo Hao said as she covered her ears. It was clear that she was straining against the power, which had somehow destroyed their Divinities.

"I agree. I cannot wait until we fight." Voban said, clutching his ears.

Danny closed his mouth and the Wail stopped. He quickly jumped away from the falling pieces of rock and stone, and watched as Salvatore fell against each one. He held out his hands and watched as he felt his power run wild. His form was even beginning to shake and scratch up, like he was a hologram. Salvatore hit the ground, and Danny's hands fired twin beams at him. As he watched, he quickly grabbed his pants that went intangible, then tangible again. A white ring appeared at his waist, but then fizzled out as if something disrupted it. He walked toward Salvatore and picked him up by the shirt. He held a hand up to Salvatore's chest and waited, but he heard Salvatore whisper, "O blood of the evil dragon Fafnir, bestow upon me the fate of invulnerability." Salvatore's skin then became silver and he smirked at Danny, only to recoil in shock as Danny threw his body into the ground, back first. The sound of shattering pottery sounded, and Danny's eyes stopped glowing green. He held his head with one hand and Salvatore away from him with the other. His hand went intangible and Salvatore slipped through, only to be caught by the other hand. Danny lifted his body and saw Salvatore's body become more reflective.

"How can you hold me? I weigh as much as a fully loaded 2 ton truck!" Salvatore asked,

"Bench pressing a bus full of middle schoolers will do that to you." Danny said. He pulled his hand back and threw Salvatore into a building. A portal opened before the Campione could make contact, and Danny saw another portal open above him. He caught Salvatore as he fell out of the portal. "Ya know. Next time you want to use a relic to get me to fight you, take into consideration of how pissed I would be!" Danny shoved the blond Campione into the street and froze him to the spot. Satisfied with his work, he turned his head to the other Campione.

"Anyone else?" He asked, his blade materializing in his hand. Godou gulped as he could sense a bit of malice and anger coming from the Campione. Danny felt something pass him and turned to see Luo Hao observing Salvatore's frozen body.

"Wow, you managed to completely immobilize him in the span of a few minutes. I'm impressed. Not even Seventh over there could defeat him." Luo Hao pointed to Godou, who blushed. The ice cracked, and Luo Hao backed up as Salvatore thrashed the ice off of him. He turned over and sat down, his silver appearance disappearing. He looked around and saw Danny staring at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Salvatore held his hands up.

"I give. I give." Danny smiled and helped Salvatore to his feet. Salvatore accepted the handshake and checked over his body. He was completely healed, and okay, which confused him. He was sure that he had gotten banged up while fighting, but the only evidence of his defeat on his body was a few small bruises that he got when he fell from the rocks. "How did you defeat me without doing that much damage?" Danny raised an eyebrow and looked around. The entire street which housed the fight was destroyed and would probably take a long while to repair. Only one building on the road took damage, and its backside was completely destroyed. "I meant to me." Salvatore said. Danny looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't like hurting people. Now answer me this." Danny grabbed the shattered relic from Salvatore's side. "Why do you have a relic that makes its target more aggressive?" He crushed the rest of it in his hands, and burned it to ashes with a small pulse of green.

"We thought that you wouldn't want to fight. Seventh didn't, and we had to force him to fight Salvatore." Luo Hao said.

"Now I want an answer. Where did you get those Authorities?" John Pluto Smith said, staring Danny in the face.

"Which ones?" Danny asked, mentally going over all of his Authorities.

"How about that invisibility and phasing through the ground."

"Those aren't Authorities. Those are my natural powers."

"Natural powers?"

"Godou. Care to explain with me?" Danny took a slight enjoyment seeing Godou pop up in surprise. He sighed and nodded.

"I don't know the extent of it myself, but Athena calls him a Demon Beast because of something. I sorta forgot what it was though." He said, rubbing his head.

"Half Divine Beast, Half Demon King." Someone said. Danny turned when Yuki and the others appeared, Tucker seeming to have ran before the fight. Danny wanted to smile and say something, but Yuki had a 'you're-explaining-something-to-me-later' look.

"Half Divine Beast? That is interesting. Tell me, how did that happen?" Voban said. Danny's eyes dimmed, and Jazz noticed.

"Our parents built a portal to the Netherworld using some forbidden magic. It was a success, but as a cost of using the magic, it took half of Danny's humanity, but Danny's body fought back and replaced the half it lost with Divine Beast energy." Jazz said, causing the other Campiones to look at her.

"I see. That was very foolish then. Magics used to force a portal open rarely ever work without a sacrifice." Voban said.

"Wish someone told them that." Danny muttered.

"Anyway. I see that you have strength young Campione," Salvatore said, his arms spread wide, "but next time, I will win."

"Bring it. I'll be ready to fight you anytime." Danny said, his fist in front of his face. "I see that Athena was right. You are much more willing, whatever that means." He started walking toward the other Campione.

"Know this young Demon Beast. The next time you fail to kill a God, I will fight you."

"I'm fighting him first." Luo Hao said. "I deserve to. I wanna see if he will be my equal." Danny nodded, understanding. The Campione, including Godou disappeared as Danny held out his hand. A portal opened underneath the Campione and they fell into it, vanishing out of sight. When Danny was sure that they were gone, he fell over and used his hands to catch himself. Everyone ran to him and dropped to their knees.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." He said, smiling back at them. They all sighed and Valerie and Yuki helped him to his feet. "Thanks." He said, trying to stand on his own. Charlotte and Sam took Valerie and Yuki's places, holding Danny on their shoulders. His eyes faded back to blue, and closed. His breathing steadied and relaxed. The other five gave a sigh of relief as Danny slept.

 **Dark: There's another chapter. Sorry about the lateness. I gotta go, peace!**

 **Read and Review! See ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark: Hey guys! Sorry for the extended wait. After the funeral, I went into a depression, but I'm back! And with a multitude of chapters!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Campione or Danny Phantom. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Dark: There's another chapter. Sorry about the lateness. I gotta go, peace!**

 **Read and Review! See ya later!**

"So, how did the battle go?" Pandora said.

"I won, so that's a plus." Danny said, looking up at the white sky while he talked.

"I knew you could do it." Pandora said, a motherly smile on her face.

"Yeah. So are you going to keep Typhon's Authorities or not?"

"Nope. You deserved them. You did have to fight the Swordsmen Campione right after your victory."

"Thanks. So what have you been up to lately?" Danny asked. Pandora's head came into his field of vision.

"Talking with my evil brother in law." She said, pouting.

"How is he evil?" Danny questioned.

"He keeps trying to spoil the show that I'm watching!" Pandora said in a whiny voice.

"I don't think that counts as evil." Danny said.

"It does in my book." Pandora 'humped' and crossed her arms. Danny cringed as static filled the world. "Hey, you're waking up a lot earlier than last time."

"You fall asleep for most of the day one time." Danny and Pandora shared a laugh, and Danny saw black afterward.

 **Line Break**

Danny was trying—and failing—to pay attention in class, but Mr. Lancer's lecture was threatening to put him to sleep. He started to look around and think about anything to keep himself awake. His eyes first landed on Yuki, who had been very helpful to him as of late, even though she wasn't paying attention to the lecture as well. She suddenly jumped up and wrote something down on a piece of paper. She balled it up. She turned to him, and jumped as she caught him staring at her. She quickly threw the paper at him and turned forward. Danny winced as the paper hit his head. He picked it up and unfolded it.

 _~Come to the roof after class~_

He raised an eyebrow at the request, but decided to follow it. When class ended for lunch, he walked up the stairs to the roof, making sure that he was alone by disappearing and phasing through the door. He opened the door, and had to duck as an ice dagger embedded itself into the door. He looked back at the door, and at the sender, which was Yuki. She was back into her Divine Beast form and had her hands on her hips.

"You were supposed to catch it." She scolded.

"Sorry, force of habit." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. He moved as three kunai were launched at him. "Why are we doing this?"

"I promised Frostbite that I would train your ice powers, and since the craziness has calmed down, I think you should be training now." She said, launching three daggers at him. He caught one of them, but the other two tore through his shirt. He tried to focus, but had to move as Yuki didn't stop throwing sharp objects made of ice. "You know that you can't control you're ice powers well, so that's why you don't use them. Did you forget what will happen if you don't use them for long?" Danny rolled along the ground as he dodged several more pieces of flying ice. He threw the dagger in his hand at her, but she swiped at it and it exploded into small crystals. "Using my own ice against me won't work." She said as two daggers formed in her hands. Danny prepared to move, but froze as something pulsed in his chest and he shivered. He felt pain rise up from his left arm and saw that the two daggers had cut through it. He focused and let his hands form two small shields. The pulsing in his chest calmed down a bit, and he had to move as Yuki sped up her process. Daggers and kunai were flying through the air, and Danny's two shields broke against the onslaught. He made another big shield and hid behind it. Each dagger that hit against the shield tore a large chunk of it off, causing it to break after a few daggers hit it. Danny switched two dual swords, but those proved to be useless against Yuki's ice. Danny decided to make a small knife and used that to swat the daggers away. As it turns out, his knife held up pretty good against Yuki's flying daggers. There were a few times which he missed and got cut, but the knife didn't break and held against the rest of Yuki's attack. She stopped attacking and sighed, exhausted. Danny dropped the knife and went to her side. Yuki smiled when he embraced her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Yuki nodded.

"Is your core stabilized?" She asked. Danny raised an eyebrow, and realized that his chest no longer pulsed with apprehended power. He nodded, and Yuki jumped from his arms. "Good. Now we can get to the real training." She said. She grabbed Danny's hands and wrapped them in hers. "I want you to make something. Anything." He nodded, and concentrated. Yuki opened his hands and a small ice flower came out of them. Danny was surprised. He could see that the flower was refined and detailed. He could count the number of petals on the flower clearly and see that the flower was glistening. "Not bad, but you really need to work on you ice. If I weren't here, who knows what this could've been." Yuki said. Danny realized that Yuki must've helped him with the refining and the final image of the flower. The door to the roof suddenly opened.

"Danny. I brought lunch." Valerie said. Her mood dropped when she saw Danny and Yuki holding hands, and Yuki smirk at her. She dropped her lunch and ran toward the two. She tore the two apart and took Danny's hands in hers, but had to take them back when they were ice cold. Yuki laughed.

"What's wrong Huntress? Can't take the cold?" She teased. Valerie glared at her, and retried. Danny watched as she shivered. The door opened again.

"Mi amour? Are you here?" Charlotte asked as she walked through the door and saw Valerie holding Danny's hands. Her cheeks puffs and she ripped Valerie away from Danny, to her relief. She took Danny's hands in hers, and Danny watched as her hands glowed orange. He felt nothing, but Charlotte did, because she wasn't recoiling from his abnormally cold hands like Valerie.

"Hey, you're cheating." Yuki said. She was glaring at the French girl.

"I am merely using my abilities to benefit me.~ " Charlotte said in a sing-song voice. Danny watched as Yuki forcefully wrapped herself in his arms and they argued back and forth. Danny was about to do something, but the door opened again and Sam stepped out.

"Danny I—" She paused when she saw the three arguing girls and a single Danny holding Yuki, who was arguing with the other two. Danny threw her a pleading look, but she glared at him. "—can see that you're busy. I'll just get out of your hair then." She spat with venom. She slammed the door shut and Danny sighed as he was left to deal with the arguing girls. He waited to see if they would calm down, and they did, sorta. They had gone from arguing to shouting, then yelling, and now they were glaring at each other. Yuki's hands were glowing blue, and Charlotte was glowing orange. Valerie's hand was itching to press her bracelet. Danny sighed. _'I'm sorry.'_ He thought before pushing Yuki into Charlotte and Valerie.

"I've had enough." He pointed at Yuki and Valerie. "You two have been arguing ever since she—"He pointed to Valerie. "—found out about me being a Divine Beast and Campione, and it only got worse when Charlotte came into the picture. I was tolerant of it at first because I didn't think that anyone would get hurt, but since all of you were about to fight for me, I'm done watching. Either get along enough to not want to hurt each other, or leave me alone." Danny said, his voice stern. The other three were stunned into silence. He looked at each of the girls, and left the rooftop. A few minutes after he left, Charlotte spoke up.

"I have made my King mad at me. Maybe I should go apologize."

"The only way for us to apologize would be to get along." Yuki said. They each looked at each other, and Charlotte sighed. She sat down on the ground.

"Friends. He wants us to be friends." She said. The other two nodded, and sat down with her.

"Be friends with the same people who love Danny as much as I love him. That's going to be hard, especially since one's a ghost."

"I'm not a ghost. I'm a Divine Beast." Yuki said, annoyed.

"Tomato, tomoto." Valerie said. Yuki glared at her, and Charlotte watched the display. Yuki suddenly gained a small smirk.

"What will I tell Danny? Comparing me to a ghost is the same as comparing him to a ghost too, and Kings take great offense to being called something like a ghost. Maybe I should also bring up the fact that you hunted him and made his job harder than it needs to be. I wonder. With his current mood, maybe hed be willing to flatten some towns for me?" Valerie's eyes widened, and Charlotte could she that she was internally struggling to not activate her suit. Valerie got in Yuki's face.

"I knew it. You're just using him. You're using his power to protect yourself and the evil ghosts you're with.

"Calm down hunter girl. I have proved myself time and time again that I truly love Danny. Besides, if I were using him, I would've done something by now. Campione are immune to magic, but if they ingest it, it can affect them easily, and I know several ways to abuse magic to my favor." Yuki said, but Charlotte could tell she was bluffing. Yuki loved Danny too much to try and do anything to him.

"How could you truly love him? You've only been with him for about a month. I've been with him for longer than that, and I know more about him before he became a Campione." Valerie said. Charlotte decided to butt into the conversation.

"I do not think that this is what friends do." Charlotte said, trying to butt in.

"This is what American friends do!" Valerie and Yuki said at the same time. Sparks were flying between them as they glared at each other, but they stopped when the air heated up rapidly. Yuki fell to the ground in discomfort, and Valerie had to bat her hand to wipe away the sweat that was forming on her face. The heat suddenly stopped.

"Good. You two are listening." The two turned to see Charlotte. She had a fading orange glow. "I do not want my King to be angry at me, so I propose an idea." Yuki and Valerie both stared at the girl.

 **Line Break**

Danny was walking through the hallways, thinking about what he said to the girls earlier. _'Maybe I was too hard on them? Yeah, but they were about to fight over me, and I just couldn't let them do something as stupid as that.'_ Danny's thought process was stopped when he rammed into someone, causing him and that person to go tumbling down. Danny pushed himself up and looked at who he fell on. Somehow, he had landed on Paulina, and she was looking up at him with a small amount of anger, but mostly shock, and was she blushing? Danny looked around as the students began to whisper really loudly.

"Is she his next target?"

"First the new girl, then Valerie, then the French chick, now Paulina? Does he plan to go for every girl in the school?"

"How much do you wanna bet that she ends up dating him?"

"Isn't he that guy who is two timing? Is he going after Paulina too?"

"You know, I wouldn't mind being in that situation with him."

"Get off of me, Fenton!" Paulina shouted, angry. Danny decided to save face and just pushed himself up before the Latina could try anything. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up against her will. She bounced to her feet, and he started to walk away.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" Paulina asked, still flustered.

"I'm hungry. So Lunch." Danny replied, leaving a stunned Paulina and crowd. The whispering began to go up.

"Did you see that?"

"He practically ignored her!"

"Maybe she isn't so special after all. I mean if the lowest of the low doesn't think anything of her."

"If I were him, I would turn around and beg for forgiveness." Paulina blushed at the whispers she heard. She clenched her bag, and grinded her teeth. _'You will pay for this embarrassment, Danny Fenton.'_ She saw Yuki, Charlotte, and Valerie coming down a set of stairs. She smirked. ' _And I know how.'_ She walked away, planning her revenge.

 **Line Break**

Danny was laying on some grass, eating what the school considered food. He was convinced it was some weird slop. _'Now I wish I took Valerie's lunch. This is not food.'_ He tossed the plate into the air and fired a small blast at it, disintegrating it. He heard footsteps behind him. Soon, Yuki came into his vision. She smiled.

"Hey Danny." She said.

"Hey." He said. Yuki moved so that she was straddling him. His eyes widened though when he felt something going up his leg. He looked down and saw Valerie on top of his right leg. His head was grabbed and brought to what he recognized as Charlotte's body. He blushed heavily and sputtered.

"W-What's going on?" He asked. The girls seemed to have had enough and broke down laughing. Charlotte let him go and Yuki and Valerie moved off of his body. He pulled himself into a sitting position, his face still red.

"S-Sorry about that, but we saw that as an opportunity and went for it." Yuki said, wiping away a tear from her eye. Danny smiled and his face became pale again.

"I hope my King isn't mad at us." Charlotte said, still giggling.

"I'm not mad. So, did you guys come to an agreement?" He asked.

"Yeah." Yuki said. "We decided to share you, though I will have you all to myself after a while. We do shared longevity together, and that's something that they don't have." Yuki said. She grabbed onto Danny's arm and pulled it into her chest. She threw a smirk at the other two, prompting them to climb onto Danny. Danny blushed as the two grabbed onto him.

"Then that just means that we should spend more time with him while we can." Valerie said. Charlotte nodded. The girls glared at each other, and Danny was worried that he might have to intervene, but they suddenly started to laugh. Danny smiled as he got from under them via intangibility. He walked away and let the girls enjoy their moment of laughter. As he was walking, the world suddenly became inverted and a white mist left his mouth. He looked up and saw a certain little girl with silver hair and slitted eyes.

"Athena." The girl looked down.

"Ah, so the Demon Beast remembers me, and its wounds are healed." She disappeared, and Danny moved as a scythe appeared where he was.

"I can assume that you didn't come here to attack me?" Danny asked, his fists glowing green.

"Correct. I merely wished to test your reflexes. They have gotten better since I last saw you."

"I heard that near death experiences do that to you."

"Did the flaming haired one convey my message to you after your victory with Typhon?"

"Who's the 'flaming haired one'?" Danny asked, his posture relaxing.

"I see. I will have to punish her next time I see her."

"You're not punishing anyone while I'm around."

"You are still much more willing than the other Campione."

"I try my best." Danny said. Athena looked up, confusing Danny. "Why are you here?"

"I wish to talk to you."

"A god talking to a Campione and not fighting, another impossible feat that I somehow accomplished." Danny said, facepalming.

"It is about the prophecy."

"The Starry Night Prophecy that me and Godou stopped a while back?"

"Correct, yet incorrect. You did not stop the prophecy. I believe that your Divine Beast told you that there were many serpent goddesses of death."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Good, Athena's knowledge tells her that the prophecy will come true, and that she is in the middle of it."

"So what? Are you going to try again?"

"Incorrect. Soon, I will be used against my will to bring the destruction of the world."

"I see." Athena turned to Danny, only to see him smiling like an idiot. "Looks like I'll just have to protect you then."

"Protect me?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to let you be used against your will. So I'll protect you."

"You're going to fail."

"I know."

"You can't stop fate."

"I know."

"Then how will you protect me?"

"I told someone who tried to destroy the world before. The future isn't as set in stone as you think it is. I promise: Even if I fail, I'll save you, and everyone else in this world. I'll protect them."

"I see. Your determination and will are strong. Athena's knowledge tells her who you talked to. So I have reason to believe you, former God of Destruction." Danny's expression dropped.

"What did you want to tell me anyway?" Danny said, wanting that title to disappear.

"I will not accept another loss from you. You are my prey, and mine alone." Athena said. A scythe appeared in her hands. "Only I am allowed to defeat you." A hole appeared in front of her, and Danny covered his eyes as owls flew from it. When he uncovered his eyes, Athena was gone. He sighed, and looked at the sky.

"Why the hell did I have to cheat?" He asked. He knew someone was laughing at his misfortune. He could _feel_ him laughing. He sighed and walked back to school. He was probably later than ever before.

 **Dark: And that's a wrap!** **I gotta go, peace!**

 **Read and Review! See ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark: Hey guys! Sorry for the extended wait. I forgot about the date. Yeah...  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Campione or Danny Phantom. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Dark: There's another chapter. Sorry about the lateness. I gotta go, peace!**

 **Read and Review! See ya later!**

Danny was still awake that night. His mind was buzzing with Athena's words. _'God of Destruction. I'm not him._ ' White flames appeared in his mind. _'I won't ever be him. I swore it on my powers, and on my life.'_ He chanted in his head. Pale skin flashed in his mind, and his eyebrows scrunched up. _'My Wail reminds me of that mistake.'_ Red eyes and a black and white jumpsuit. _'So why do I feel…'_ An insane laugh as the world burned around him. _'like I haven't won?'_

 ** _"I'm still here!"_**

Danny gasped as he opened his eyes. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that the time was 10:25. His eyes widened as he thought of the detention that he was certain was going to happen. He rushed to put his clothes on, but stopped when he passed his calendar. It was a Saturday. He groaned and fell to the floor.

Danny's door opened.

"Danny? Are you awake?" Yuki asked, coming into the room. She stopped herself before she stepped on Danny, who was buried under a pile of clothes. "Really?" She moved the clothes off of him, and saw his eyes. "Did you get a good night's sleep?" She asked. He groaned, and put his face into a shirt on the floor. Yuki watched his behavior. She moved him onto his back, and he gave no protest. She them moved so that she was above him, hands on either side of his face. Danny moved the shirt aside and looked up, only to see Yuki's face centimeters away from his.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I was hoping to see you blush again. You're cute when you do that." Yuki said. Her hair was beginning to tickle his nose.

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Ya know, most guys would've freaked out in this situation, and some would've been quick to ravish me." Yuki said, going onto her hands and knees, officially straddling him.

"Well, I'm not most guys." Danny said, phasing through her to get up. Yuki pouted.

"That's true, but that's also what I love about you." She said as she got up. Danny helped her and pulled her to his chest. Yuki pushed herself away from him and sat on his bed. "So, what are we going to do today?" She asked. Danny gave the Priestess a look, and realized that his weekend was completely free.

"Oh uh? I don't know?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A teenage Campione doesn't know at to do on a weekend? How sad." Yuki said, waving her hand.

"Hey!" Danny shouted in protest.

"What to do, what to do." Yuki said, ignoring him. She poked the side of her head as she pondered on what could make her day interesting. As she thought, Danny picked up the clothes that were on the ground. As he watched her think, he realized that it was quiet enough to actually think.

"Where is everybody?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Where is Charlotte, and Jazz and Mom and Dad?"

"Oh, they went out for a little while. That Huntress girl isn't going to be here. She has work. Sam was taken somewhere by her parents, and Tucker is sick. So that leaves us by ourselves." Yuki explained.

"Okay." Danny said. He hummed, and got an idea. "Yuki, we're a couple right?"

"Of course we are."

"Then let's go on a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah. I just realized that I never took you on a date. I guess I've been too busy."

"Yeah. A date then." Yuki said, smiling. Danny nodded at her.

 **Line Break**

Danny locked the house as he and Yuki left. Yuki grabbed his arm and dragged him off. He fell into his own pace soon after and they began walking together.

"So, where do you want to go?" Danny asked the girl hanging onto his arm.

"I don't know. I don't know this town very well, and I've never been on a date before." Yuki said, looking at the buildings

"Really? You've never been on a date?" Danny asked, surprised.

"How is that surprising?" Yuki turned to him, an angry look on her face.

"It's just that I thought you were asked out all the time back in the Far Frozen. You're way too beautiful to have not been asked." Danny took small pride in seeing Yuki's cheeks glow slightly red.

"I wasn't. I am a Priestess, and that meant that I was more or less untouchable in the Far Frozen, so nobody ever asked me on a date."

"Huh. Well, I'll just take you to wherever our feet carry us." Danny said, his hand on his chest.

"That was cheesy." She deadpanned. Danny deflated.

"It's also another way of saying I don't know where to go either." He said with his head down. Yuki sighed at his antics, but kept a tight grip on his arm.

After a few minutes of walking, Danny started to steer them through the city. They stopped in front of an amusement park.

"This seems fun right?" Danny asked Yuki. She nodded and they both walked on, unaware that they were being followed. Danny and Yuki went on a few rides and, since Danny brought his wallet, played a few games too. Yuki spotted something while they were walking to their next ride.

"What's that?" She pointed to a weird looking place. Danny turned, and saw what she was pointing to. It was a Haunted House. The color was black and the windows lit up with a green light. It had some fake ghosts around it, and his insignia on the door.

"Halloween is coming up, so there starting to put up some attractions for the season. That one is a Haunted House, though they always suck every year."

"Really?"

"Well it sucks to me, then again, I had to face off against Pariah and… him." Danny's gaze glazed over.

"Danny? Is something bothering you?" She asked. Something was going on with Danny these last few days and she didn't know what it was, which unnerved her. Her voice brought Danny from her thoughts.

"No. I've just been thinking about something way too much lately." He said. His head suddenly went up. "Hey, I have to use the bathroom. Can you wait for me at the Haunted House?" Yuki nodded, and Danny put down the small bag in his hand that contained what he and Yuki won from the games. He dashed off after telling Yuki that he was going to be right back.

A few minutes later, Danny was coming out of the bathroom with a paper towel in his hands. He tossed the towel away and a few seconds after he left the bath house, a hand came and covered his lips. He was spun around, and the hand was replaced with a pair of soft lips. Danny was shocked for about a minute before he forced his hands to grab a pair of shoulders and push. The soft lips came off of his and he looked at the person who forced a kiss on him. He was nearly shocked out of his mind when he discovered that it was Paulina who kissed him. She opened her eyes and looked at him seductively.

"Hey Danny." She said, her Spanish accent prominent.

"H-Hey Paulina." He said, stuttering. His wits were still scattered everywhere, but he was recovering. "Why are you here?"

"You feel different. You feel more radiant, more demanding of attention." She said. Her voice caused a few chills to run up Danny's spine. He backed up. _'Can she sense my Divinity?'_ He thought. Paulina smirked when she saw Yuki coming. Danny sensed something cold coming and turned around, only for Paulina to tackle and force another kiss on him.

"Danny? Where are—" She was halted when she saw Danny get tackled and kissed by that Hispanic girl she ran into at school. "Get off of him!" Yuki ran over and shoved Paulina off of Danny.

"Thanks Yuki." He said, rubbing his muscles. Yuki turned and slapped him on the cheek, making it a bright red. "I deserved that." He said, holding his cheek.

"You sure as hell did!" Yuki screamed. She turned to Paulina. "Who is she?"

Paulina felt like it was necessary to introduce herself, "I'm Paulina. Danny's new girlfriend." She grabbed onto Danny's arm as he was recovering, but Yuki pulled her off.

"You're lying. Danny hasn't and won't ever break up with me!" The disguised girl said.

"But he was just talking to me about how much he loved me and wanted to break up with you and Valerie and get with me."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Tell her Danny." Paulina shot Danny a look that dropped any boy around them in a puddle of their own blood, but Danny was unaffected. He grabbed Yuki by the shoulders and led her away from the Hispanic girl. It was Danny's turn to shoot Paulina a look, which caused her to freeze in fear. His eyes screamed at her, and she couldn't move until they were well out of sight. When they were, she dropped to her knees and shivered. A haunted look crossed her face, and when she looked up, Danny and Yuki were gone.

 **Line Break**

"I hate that girl." Yuki said when they were a good distance away from Paulina.

"Paulina?" Danny asked.

"That's her name?" Yuki asked. Danny deadpanned.

"Why do you hate her if you don't even know her?"

"Sam warned me about her." Yuki said.

"That explains it." He stopped Yuki and grabbed her shoulders, making her face him. "Forget about her. I doubt that you guys will ever see each other again." He let go and walked ahead of her. "Come on. I hear that if you pay the man, you can get the Ferris wheel to stop at the top for a little bit." Danny said. A few moments later, Yuki had grabbed his arm and the two were sitting in a cart on the Ferris wheel. Danny looked at Yuki as she looked out of the window. His staring was interrupted when she turned to him.

"Danny, why do you want me and the others to get along?" Yuki asked.

"That's a stupid question. Baka." Danny said, ruffling Yuki's hair and causing her to shout in protest.

"Just answer." She said, fixing her hair.

"Well, during you're last argument, you guys looked like you were about to start a fight, and a bad one at that. I didn't want that to happen because you would've gotten hurt, so I thought that maybe if you were to get along you wouldn't fight."

"There are others ways to get us to stop fighting." Yuki said.

"I know, but that was the first idea that came to my head at the time." Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you want to know why we decided to become friends?"

"Not really, but tell me anyway." Danny said. Yuki pushed him onto the ground of the cart, and got on top of him, straddling his lap. She leaned in close so that her lips were right next to his right ear. Her long hair tickled Danny's face.

"It's because we all love you." She breathed out. Danny's cheeks gained a red color, and Yuki pulled back to see. She giggled when Danny's blush turned brighter. "What are you blushing for? Could it be that you are having lustful thoughts of the two of us alone in a secluded area?" Yuki leaned her face closer to Danny's as she questioned him. Danny was too stunned to speak, and whatever came out of his mouth was babble. "You're such a pervert." Yuki said, connecting their lips. Danny felt her tongue on his lips, and he let her in. A few moments later. Yuki departed from Danny, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. Yuki giggled when Danny shot her a small glare. She got off of him, and allowed him to get up.

"How am I the pervert when you keep doing those kinds of things?"

"Because all boys are perverts." She said, poking his nose. The two climbed out of their cart when they reached the bottom. At that moment, Danny's stomach grumbled, causing Yuki to stare at him.

"It's a habit. What would you like?" Danny asked, leading her to a fountain.

"Anything that's cold." She said.

"Of course." Danny ran off, leaving Yuki at the fountain.

A few minutes later, Danny was walking back to Yuki, some shaved ice in one hand, and a corndog. As he was walking, he was suddenly tackled from the side. Danny and his offender both tumbled down a slope and into a bush. Sometime during the fall, Danny lost the shaved ice and corndog. He groaned, and put his hand down, only to feel skin instead of ground. He looked down and saw that Paulina was on him, again. She looked into his eyes, and kissed him before he could say anything. The kiss stopped as suddenly as it started. Danny had grabbed Paulina's shoulders and pushed her off of him.

"Danny." Paulina said, laying on her accent. Danny moved out of the bush, and Paulina followed.

"What do you want Paulina?" He said, moving away from her.

"Why don't you forget those three and date me instead."

"What?" Danny turned to her with an unreadable expression, which unnerved Paulina, but didn't stop her.

"Forget the new girls and that low life and date me. I could get you all of the fame, especially with your new 'untouchable' status.

"First off, no way am I trading Yuki, Charlotte, or Valerie for you. Second, what new status?"

"I won't tell you since you won't date me." Paulina said.

"Fine by me." Danny said. He took a few steps away from Paulina, only to have her arms locked around his waist.

"You're rejecting me? But I could make you an A-Lister. I could make it so that Dash wouldn't be able to touch you. I—"

"I don't care. I don't care for any of that anymore."

"You're lying. Everyone cares about being in the A-List."

"Then I guess that's another reason why I'm Freaky Fenton, because I don't care." Danny got her arms from his waist.

"I'm way much better than those three combined! I don't see why you aren't with me. I'm far more superior to them." She said, trying to get him to agree with her. Danny froze where he stood.

"Paulina."

"Yes, my love?"

"Shut up." Paulina froze after that sentence.

 **Line Break**

Yuki had waited a few minutes before huffing to herself and looking around to find Danny. She didn't have to look around long. She found Danny with that Hispanic girl again. As she got closer, she started to hear Danny's words, which made her stop and listen.

 **Line Break**

"W-What?" Paulina stuttered.

"I said shut up. I don't care about you, or the A-List. To me, both are stupid, and I wouldn't trade Yuki for either of them. I don't care if you think I'm a freak. I don't care if you think that you're better than them. To me, they're already the greatest women I know, and I will never let them get hurt. I don't care if you want to be my friend or even my girlfriend, but if I have to trade them for it, the answer will always be no." Danny said. He was about to walk off, but Paulina grabbed his hand.

"I won't give you a second chance. Either dump those three, or else."

"Or else what? I'm already at the bottom, where else can I go?" Danny yanked his hand from hers and walked a few steps, then stopped. Paulina smiled because she thought he was going to accept her deal, but her smile turned into a grimace when Danny's turned to her, green eyes on display. "You can do whatever you want to me, but if you touch any of my friends, you'll regret it. Got it?" Danny walked off without hearing her answer.

He was grabbed by a pair of hands that latched around his waist. The little blue wisp that came from his mouth told Danny who they belonged to.

"I never thought I would hear a threat come out of you." Yuki said, pressing her body against Danny's back.

"How much did you hear?" Danny asked, fighting down a blush.

"Enough to give me another reason to love you." She said. Danny turned in her grip and grabbed her shoulders.

"And I meant every word of it." He said.

"I already knew that." She shared a smile with Danny. The Campione felt something wet hit his shoulder. He looked toward the sky and saw that there were menacing clouds overhead. Rain came down on the two as lightning flashed. Yuki and Danny both ran to a tree to escape the rain.

"Ah man, the forecast didn't call for rain." Danny said, watching as other people also try to escape the rain. It seemed that nobody in the crowd brought an umbrella.

"I know. This is why I don't trust news people." Yuki said. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes and saw a blue flash between her eyelids. She opened her eyes and saw Danny with an umbrella made of ice. It wasn't fine or polished and looked like it was too sharp, but it was big enough for the two of them and it kept out the rain.

"Shall we go?" Danny asked. Yuki wrapped her arms around his waist, and Danny wrapped one arm around her shoulder. They both began to walk.

"You're ice abilities are a lot better than when you first started." Yuki said.

"What can I say? I had a good teacher." Danny said. As they were walking, a hard wind blew up against Danny's back, making him shiver a little. The wind also blocked out the small chill he got when a bit of white mist came from his mouth, which both he and Yuki didn't notice.

 **Dark: And that's a wrap!** **I gotta go, peace!**

 **Read and Review! See ya later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark: Hey guys! Sorry for the extended wait. I forgot about the date. Yeah...  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Campione or Danny Phantom. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Dark: There's another chapter. Sorry about the lateness. I gotta go, peace!**

 **Read and Review! See ya later!**

The next day, Danny got a rude awakening. "Jazzy-pants! Danny-boy! The other two guests I haven't named yet!" Jack's practical roar woke up the residents of the house. The teens all walked down the stairs while groaning. Yuki and Charlotte were being held by Danny, who was barely keeping himself awake. Jazz's hair was hanging off of his shoulder, and she was asleep on his back.

"Yeah?" Danny groaned out, his voice hoarse and slow. He tried to rub his eyes, but both of his hands were pinned down by Yuki and Charlotte.

"Pack your bags, we're going to Japan!"

"Whyyyy?" Yuki and Charlotte whined, though they were sleep talking.

"Glad you asked. Look at this!" Jack produced a sheet and held it at his son's face. Danny's vision was blurry, but he could make out the word 'DEED' at the top of the paper.

"This is a deed." Danny said.

"I know. The Fentons officially own a small house for three in Japan, and you're coming to check it out. Me and your mother are going to a symposium, and we want you to come along. We are staying in a hotel, but you, Jazz, and the guest are staying in the house."

"Why?"

"What kind of parents would we be if we left you in America by yourselves? That irresponsible." Jack said. _'And leaving your son and daughter with two guest in a house alone is responsible?'_ Danny thought. He looked over the deed again and saw that someone had signed the deed over to him. His tiredness made the name too blurry to read, but he could make out his sloppy signature. Jack continued, "Pack up, we leave after dawn!" Danny turned around and took two steps away from his father, before he finally joined his sister and lovers in sleep.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell them at two o'clock in the morning." Maddie said, holding Danny's wrist.

 **Line Break**

Danny gasped as he woke up. He moved his head around, and shook it to clear the fog that had settled in his mind. He looked out the window and saw that he was on plane, and alone. He looked at the interior and corrected himself. He wasn't on a plane, he was on a private jet. A door opened, and he turned to see his father coming through the door. They stared at each other.

"Danny-boy! You're finally awake!" His father suddenly shouted, jolting the remains of sleep that Danny had.

"Y-Yeah." Danny said. "Why are we in a jet?"

"Your mother was right, it was a bad idea to tell you at two in the morning." Jack said.

"What did you tell me?"

"The Fenton's own a house in Japan. Yada yada yada. You're mother and I are going to a science symposium. Yada yada yada. And that's about it. Here you go." Jack tossed Danny a paper that was rolled up in a red ribbon. Danny opened it and saw that it was a deed to a small house with three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. He recognized his sloppy signature, and saw that the property was given to him by Voban. He looked up and saw that his father had somehow snuck away while he was looking over the deed. He looked back at the paper.

"What the heck?" He turned the paper over, and looked at the blank back. Words began to burn themselves into the paper.

 _'Japan is one of the most useful places in terms of artifact finding and mythical history. It now has a single Campione named Kusanagi Godou. I'm sure you two met. One of my priestesses found that supernatural activity has been steadily increasing ever since Typhon's global attack. You need more training and Typhon was your prey, so have fun."_

Danny stared at the paper. He wondered why a Campione would help him, and he came to his answer very easily. _'Duh. None of the other Campiones want to be seen as weak by the populace, and since the Vortex thing, they have decided that I'm weak because I couldn't kill him on my first try.'_ Danny folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. _'I'll show them I'm not weak.'_

The door opened, and Danny gasped as blue mist came from his mouth.

"Yuki, I know your there." He said.

"Yeah, but you don't know where." Her voice bounced around the room, and Danny looked around, trying to find her.

"You know I can find you."

"Then why don't you?" Her voice echoed throughout the room again. Danny knew the answer to that, but he didn't say. He looked around again for a few more minutes. He sighed and closed his eyes, concentrating on the biggest amount of ectoplasm in room. The ravenette yelped as his concentration was broken by Yuki pulling his head into her breasts.

"Morning Danny." She said in a seductive tone. Danny looked at her, his face serious, but his cheeks were a bright red.

"Morning." He said, pushing himself away from Yuki. The priestess pouted in response.

"My king doesn't want me." She said, tears coming to her eyes. Danny avoided her look, but sighed and wrapped an arm around her. The tears went away and she leaned up against him, smiling at him. "That's better." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, for you." Danny said. Yuki pouted again at him, but stopped when he didn't look.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"We're going to Japan."

"Any reason?"

"My dad said that a science symposium, but I think one of the Campiones arranged it."

"How do you know?"

"Voban gave me a deed to a small house near Tokyo." Danny pulled the deed from his pocket and handed it over to Yuki. She looked it over.

"This is a real deed, though it has been influenced by magic."

"Yeah, there's a message on the back." Yuki turned it over and saw the words.

When she finished reading it she rolled it up and handed it back to Danny.

"What do you think it could mean?"

"I don't know. Increases in magical activity can be caused by just about anything. From a misstep to a natural phenomenon."

"Yeah, but it happened after Typhon's attack."

"That means that he either left something for you, or he accidently stepped on a landmine, and left it for you."

"So either way, I have to fight on this trip."

"It seems that way." Yuki said. She turned to him, "What Authorities did you get from Typhon?" The question took Danny by surprise, and he looked into his mind. He saw a circle with a chain circumference, and a single snake along the chain. A blade was in the center, and stretched from end to end of the circle. There were four branches from the circle.

"The Chain" was the first one that appeared. It looked like a mash up of a chain that went everywhere possible, but seemed to have been split down the middle. "The Fire" was the second. It was a golden flame that shined in the gray around it. "The Dragon" was a picture of a dragon with its wings spread. It was crawling along the circle, its eyes gleaming. "The Lion" was a picture of a Lion getting stabbed, but not getting hurt. The fifth one was missing from the circle.

"I have four new Authorities. A Chain, a Dragon, fire, a lion, and I'm missing the last one." Danny said, coming out of his mindscape.

"Huh? I wonder where the other one is." Charlotte said, somehow on Danny's shoulders. She bent down and looked Danny in the eyes.

"Hello my King." She said. Danny blushed as she crushed his head between her thighs.

"Hey Charlotte. Can you get down?" He asked, trying, and failing, to control the heat rising to his cheeks.

"As you wish." She rolled off of his back, and landed on the floor. "Where are we going?"

"And why are you coming?" Yuki said. Charlotte and Yuki glared at each other for a second.

"Japan, and my dad brought her along like he did me and you." Danny said, oblivious to the stare down that took place. Charlotte hoped into the seat to his right.

"Hey Danny." Jazz said, coming through the door. She sat down in front of Danny. She opened her mouth.

"I own a house in Japan, Dad dragged us here for a science symposium thing, yes this is a private jet that someone I know paid for. No it's not Vlad." Jazz nodded, and let herself spread out on the empty couch.

"So how long have we been on this plane?"

"I don't know. I'd say a few hours, but who knows?"

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in Japan in one hour. Thank you for riding with us." The pilot said over the intercoms.

"Looks like he knows." Danny said.

"Seems like it." Jazz said. She put a hand on her chin and looked up. Danny began to converse with Yuki and Charlotte, and Jazz watched the ceiling for a few minutes.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah Jazz?"

"What Authorities did you get this time?" The question took Danny by surprise, but it didn't stop him from answering.

"The Chain, The Fire, The Hydra, The Lion, and the last one is missing."

"Hm. I wonder why that is." She said, rolling so that she was resting on her back.

"Is something wrong, Jazz?" Danny said. Jazz rolled on the couch to face her brother.

"So, tell me about you owning a house in Japan when you don't even have a minimum wage job." Jazz said, ignoring the question. Danny sighed.

"It's complicated." He said.

"We have an hour." She said. Danny rubbed his eyes as his sister smiled.

 **Line Break**

Danny, Jazz, Yuki, and Charlotte were walking through the streets of Tokyo. Danny was ignoring the stares he was getting as Yuki and Charlotte clung to his arms. Jazz had her head in a map, Yuki was observing the city from his arm, and Charlotte had her head in Danny's shoulder. Their parents had separated from them as soon as they left the airport. They kept walking, following Jazz's directions. Soon, they reached a small neighborhood.

"This is the place." She said. They stared at the small house. Charlotte was the first to detach from Danny. She ran up to the door, and saw that a key was already in the lock. She pocketed the key and opened the door. She went inside, followed by everyone else.

"This place isn't too bad." Yuki said. They all explored the house. Yuki explored the living room, looking at all of the movies that they had. Jazz found and study and looked through it. It had books, not a lot, but enough to be considered a study. She picked up a few and took a look at them. Charlotte explored the kitchen, looking at all of the food, and ingredients they had. She also looked at the stove.

Danny looked around and found the three rooms. He looked in the first one. It was small and bare, with a naked bed against the wall, and a desk with a lamp. A closet was on the left of the bed. The second room looked a lot like the first one. The only difference was that the walls were blue instead of white, and the desk was missing. He approached the third room, which had a note on it.

 _'I found this thing at my door one day. I tried to use her, but she was claimed by you, and too annoying and bratty. I hope you can find some use for her, otherwise I will be happy to hunt her.'_

Danny glared at the note and turned it into a piles of ashes using his powers. He opened the door and a greeting came out. "Hello?" The lights were off, and a groan sounded. The something on the bed shifted, and Danny mumbled an incantation. His keyblade appeared in his hand, and he held it at the ready. He backed up as the door opened itself wider. The owner of the room stepped forward and rubbed her eyes. Danny's eyes widened at the guest, who was looking back at him.

"Oh, hey Danny." She said. She stopped rubbing her eyes, and her tiredness vanished in an instant "Danny?!" She then looked down at herself. She only had on a black T-shirt that went down to her mid thighs. The T-shirt was one that Danny could recognize. He still could smell the spray paint that was used on the shirt, even though he had washed it several time before he gave up.

"Hey… Dani." He said. Putting his blade away, he tried to step closer to her, but she slammed the door shut, effectively keeping him out. Footsteps sounded, and blue mist escaped his mouth.

"Danny, what was that scream?" Jazz asked.

"We're not alone." Danny said. The door opened again, and this time a blur came from the door and tackled Danny to the ground.

"Dani?" Jazz asked. The little girl was hugging Danny's chest. She was wearing her blue hoody, red shorts, and her red beanie.

"Dani?" Yuki and Charlotte said, looking down at the girl who was hugging Danny. She looked up at his face.

"Hey cuz." She said.

"H-Hey." Danny said, trying to get her to let go of him. Her grip was starting to deprive him of oxygen.

"Since he's preoccupied, I'll do it. This is Dani Fenton, Danny's third cousin twice removed." Jazz said to the confused girls.

 **Read and Review! See ya later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dark: Hey guys! Here's another chapter. On time this time!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Campione or Danny Phantom. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Dark: There's another chapter. Sorry about the lateness. I gotta go, peace!**

 **Read and Review! See ya later!**

Danny was sitting on the couch, watching whatever came on when he switched the channel. Dani was beside him, eating some popcorn.

"Can you explain again, to all of us?" Jazz said. Danny sighed and settled on watching the news.

"I'm Danny's clone." Dani said.

"Yeah." The others said.

"Created by Vlad as a byproduct to make a perfect clone." Danny said.

"Yeah."

"I was told to bring Danny in because I was unstable and knew that I would melt sooner or later."

"Okay."

"If she brought me to Vlad, he told her that he was going to fix her, but I knew that he wasn't."

"Okay."

"I did as he said and brought Danny to him, but he escaped. So Vlad told me to bring him back."

"Okay."

"That resulted in us fighting, and me winning—."

"Because I didn't want to fight you."

"—And he got back to Vlad."

"Okay."

"Vlad told me to overshadow Danny because he wouldn't transform of his free will—."

"But she was scared that she would melt like the last clone that tried to overshadow me." That piqued Yuki's interest.

"That's when Vlad snapped at me, and I released Danny."

"We kicked Vlad's butt and left."

"She left soon after, now I have a question." Danny turned to his younger counterpart.

"What?" Dani turned to him with his own ice blue eyes.

"How are you stable?"

"That's something I wanted to know as well. If you were unstable, then your life force and Divine Beast magic would be fluctuating like a flickering light, but it's very steady, like Danny's." Yuki said. Dani looked confused, until her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh," Dani turned around and pulled her ponytail up, revealing a small but noticeable ruin that was tattooed into the back of her neck. "This appeared a few weeks ago. I don't know how or why, it just did. And ever since then I haven't felt like I would melt." Yuki and Charlotte leaned in to see what the ruin looks like. It was shaped like a cursive 'D' with three dots in the middle of it and a few scratch marks along the 'D'.

"Danny, this ruin looks similar to—."

"This?" Danny said, holding up an ice creation that was a 3D image of his insignia. Yuki and Charlotte both looked at the ice image.

"Yeah, that."

"So that's what Voban meant when he said that she was claimed by me." Danny said, looking at the ruin. He reached up to touch it when it started glowing green, along with his hand. He pulled away, and both stopped glowing.

"What happened?" Jazz asked, coming up to the few people.

"I wanted to see if I could try something, but my hand started glowing."

"Her inner magic spiked, so whatever you wanted to do, try it." Yuki said. Danny nodded, and reached for the ruin again. His hand started glowing with the ruin. As he got closer, the glow went from green to white. Right as he was going to touch it, Dani shouted.

"No!" She jumped up and landed behind the couch's frame. A blush was on her face, and she was panting.

"Dani, are you okay?" Danny asked. The younger one nodded and calmed her breathing, though her blush didn't go away. There was a knock at their door.

"Knock knock." Someone said from the other side.

"Does anyone know that we're here already?" Dani asked.

"It hasn't even been three hours." Charlotte said. Jazz moved and opened the door. On the other side was a girl with a scowl etched onto her face. Her hair was brown and pulled up into two buns with small red ribbons. She was wearing a green T-shirt under a pink blouse. Her green eyes scanned the room and landed on Danny.

"Hello there? I'm Jazz, and you are?" Jazz greeted. The girl glanced at her, then back at Danny.

"She asked what your name is." Danny translated.

"Shizuka Kusanagi." The girl said, flashing a glance toward Jazz, then back toward Danny. She sighed. "I'm supposed to give some formal greeting from the neighborhood so: 'Welcome to our community and we hope that you will like your time here.'" Shizuka said. Jazz was puzzled for a second, until Danny translated.

"Come in. We're new, so we appreciate the gesture." Jazz said, motion signaling. Shizuka understood.

"Can I call you Shizuka? Kusanagi makes me think I'm comparing you to someone else." Danny asked. The girl sat down on the couch and nodded. She crossed her arms and her legs. She looked around.

"This place isn't too bad." The girl said, looking around.

"Why are you here?" Danny asked. She looked toward him with her judging eyes.

"I heard that we had some new neighbors, so I wanted to see how they were. Especially if they're next door to me and Godou." She said.

"You and Godou. So you're siblings?" Danny said, wanting to confirm his suspicions. Shizuka nodded.

"I'm younger than him, though I'm more civilized." She said.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Yuki Onihime." Yuki said, coming from the hallway. She was in her Divine Beast form, making Danny jump slightly.

"Nice to meet you." Shizuka said. They shook hands and Yuki sat by Danny, causing Charlotte to glare at her. Dani glared as well, but hoped onto Danny's shoulders.

"I'm Dani, his cousin." She said in perfect Japanese. Shizuka nodded, and got up.

"It was nice to meet you Shizuka. My name is Danny Fenton, but just call me Danny. The spazz in the kitchen is my older sister Jazz Fenton." Danny said, holding out his hand. Shizuka shook it and stood up.

"I've seen enough. See you later." She said, walking out the door.

"Who was she?" Jazz asked Danny.

"A friend's sister." Danny said.

"Did you call me a spazz again?" Jazz said. Danny was about to say something, but Yuki opened her mouth.

"Yes, he did." Yuki answered, wondering what would happen. Jazz picked up a frying pan. Danny watched what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" He asked, gripping the couch.

"Nothing." She said, holding her weapon. She ran at him.

"Ah crap." Danny phased from the couch, and Dani, and ran into the rooms as Jazz chased him, frying pan at the ready.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me a spazz?!" Jazz shouted.

"Blame Dad! He's the one who named you Jazz!" Danny shouted back.

"But you're the one who named me Jazz the Spazz when you were little!" There was a crash.

"Not my fault that rhymes were easy to remember, hey!" A cat screamed.

"Get back here!"

"Stop trying to hit me with a frying pan!" Yuki and the others watched from the hallway as the siblings ran around the rooms, which were somehow connected.

"They do know that Danny can just turned intangible, right?" Dani asked.

"They know, but this is something new." Charlotte said.

 **Line Break**

Danny was back on the couch an hour after running from his sister. Yuki and Charlotte were arguing about the rooms, and Jazz took Dani shopping. The poor girl didn't stand a chance against the elder Fenton. He thought to himself as he flipped through the channels. _'I have four new abilities, and one undiscovered one. Maybe I should test them out, at least get a feel for them, but how can I test them out when I don't have any targets?'_ He caught his train of thought right there. _'Wow, I actually am thinking like a Campione. Maybe that's a good thing? I hope.'_ After another half hour on the couch, Danny got up and put on his shoes.

"I'm heading out!" He shouted, Yuki and Charlotte's shouting drowned out his. He sighed and decided to leave a note on the fridge if Jazz and Dani came back before him.

He stepped out of his temporary home and looked around. He let his feet walk as he retreated into his thoughts. His eyes glazed over as he lost focus of what was in front of him. He didn't know how much time had passed, but soon he stopped as he ran into something, then fell forward.

"Ow." He said. He pushed himself to his feet and dusted off his shirt. He looked around, and saw that he was at some sort of shrine, and that he had broken the seal that had been around it. His instinct was to turn around before someone came to grovel at his feet, but he ignored it and walked around, observing it. He whistled as he looked around. "Whoever keeps this place clean does a good job of it." He said. The dead tree leaves had been swept to the sides of the shrine, and the floorboards had been recently scrubbed clean.

"Thank you." He froze and turned around when he heard a voice. Who he saw was a girl with long, black hair and what looked to be a school uniform. Her eyes were a violet color, and she had a cloth strapped to her back. Danny saw black and purple smoke emerge from the cloth, though he was sure that only he could see it.

"You're welcome. Who are you?" Danny asked, turning to the girl.

"My name is Ena Seishuuin." The girl said.

"Okay, why are you here?" Danny asked.

"I work here when the Shrine Maiden that cleans this place leaves on vacation." A slight bit of annoyance was heard from her voice, but Danny didn't pay attention to it.

"Oh, so you're a Shrine Maiden?" He said, going into a thinking pose.

"I'm a Princess Shrine Maiden." Ena corrected.

"Gotcha. Well, you've been doing a good job then. This place is really clean." Danny said, looking around.

"It's always nice to hear praise from a Campione." Danny froze, then sighed.

"Alright, you got me. So how'd you find out?" Danny turned back to her.

"I saw you fall when the barrier let you in. But it's strange. It should keep both people who aren't Shrine Maidens and Divine Beasts that don't belong to the Shrine out, so for you to hit it first, then to pass through it…" Ena said, thinking out loud.

"Uh yeah. I'm part Divine Beast too." Danny said, leaning away from her. That got the girl to question him.

"You're lying. There's no such thing as someone who is part Divine Beast." The girl said. _'Have you met Dani or Vlad?'_ Danny thought.

"Want me to prove it?" Danny tempted. The girl gained a mischievous glinted in her eyes and nodded. She leaned up close to him. Danny shrugged and phased through her. He appeared on the other side of her.

"Wow, you really are a Divine Beast, or was that one of your authorities?" Ena asked.

"Divine Beast." Danny clarified.

 **Line Break**

It was hours later that Ena and Danny were still talking, sitting on the wooden steps of the shrine.

"So that sword is holding a trapped god?" Danny said, holding the sword in his hand.

"Yeah. Be careful. It could try and possess you." Ena said in her 'spooky' voice.

"I doubt it would, you however." Danny teased.

"I'm strong willed, there's no way it can possess me." Ena said, holding the cloth.

"Yeah. So you're aiming to be Godou's mistress with Mariya as his wife?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I should be impressed, or disturbed." Ena turned to him, a frown on her face.

"How is that wrong?"

"Nevermind. I just remembered that Godou is a Campione, so I guess it doesn't matter if he has more than one wife."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You said that you have a Priestess of Snow under you."

"I didn't say that, though I'm pretty sure she sticks around because she has nothing else to do."

"Hey, you still haven't used your new Authorities yet, have you?"

"No. I plan to meditate tonight to find out what they do and what restrictions they have."

"How about a field test?"

"Huh?"

"Test your Authorities on me."

"No. I don't want to hurt you because I was curious."

"It's okay, I'm a strong girl." Ena said. Danny sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but if one starts to try and kill you, I will kill it, and probably yell at myself in a mirror." Ena laughed and stood up, taking the sword from Danny's hands. Danny stood up. He put a finger on his tattoo. "Key of the Serpent!" His daggers appeared in his hand. Ena readied her sword.

"Ready when you are, my King." She said, winking. Danny sighed.

"I hereby claim this land, for it is my divine right!" A green field appeared around the two and soon, the scenery was replaced with the Netherworld. "Okay, here's the first one." Danny said. A dagger was in the ground and his hand. In his mind, the Fire glowed.

"I use this fire as a symbol of my power, a symbol of destruction. Eat and let nothing get in the way of your feast! Burn away my enemies and leave nothing but a bright blaze in your wake!" Danny said, his hand glowed red, and Ena put his sword into a blocking position. A fire came from Danny's hand. It was shaped like a dragon as it roared and shot toward her. She narrowed her eyes and the fire engulfed her. "Seishuuin!" The fire swirled around her form, and dispersed. Danny caught her as she fell to her knees. "Are you okay?" He asked. She opened her eyes.

"Yeah, just feeling a little weak." She said. Danny sighed, and took a look at the sword. He widened his eyes.

"Where's the god that was trapped in there?" He asked. Ena weakly rose her arm to see the sword, and she gasped.

"He's… silent. Subdued and weak." She said.

"Looks like we found out what the Fire does. Can you go on? I can stop here."

"It's okay." She pushed herself from his comfort. "I'm ready."

"Hold on." Danny said. "Bless these words. For they bring healing. For they bring life." A lily appeared and melted in his hand. "Drink this. It'll help." Ena knelt down and Danny poured the silvery liquid into her throat.

"Thanks, now come on. What's the next one?" Danny nodded and walked toward the other side again. He held out his hand, and the chain appeared in his mind.

"These chains are unbreakable, for they are forged from the mightiest of forgers and in the brightest of fires. May they hold true and bind my opponent to their Fate." Chains shot up from the ground toward Seishuuin and wrapped around her arms, legs, torso and sword. They forced her to her knees and a collar wrapped around her neck. "So that's what does do." Danny said. He approached the restrained Ena, and brought his dagger down a link, only for the chain to bounce the dagger back off of it. Danny tried a blast, but that just turned the chains green. The chains vanished after ten minutes, and Ena again fell to the ground. She stood up and held her blade up, but the blade was a dull metallic instead of the shining silver.

"I'm waiting." She said, a smirk on her face. Danny sighed, and tried the next one.

"Strong and fierce. Brave and Courageous. I let these traits consume my being and rise as something new!" Danny's skin became silver and Ena rushed him. He narrowed his eyes and used his forearm to block her blade as she swung. The blade bounced back from his skin, and Ena was pushed back by the shockwave. "Okay, this is the last one." Danny said. Ena stood up, and Danny started his incantation.

"O great Hydra! Here my call and protect those I call comrades! Protect them while I go off to fight, and if my corpse is what reaches them, bequeath my power to the ones I call my Family! Let my story be told through my friends, family, and offspring!" A fire appeared in Danny's hand, and a single headed Hydra flew from it with a roar. It flew into the air, and soared toward Ena, who readied her blade. She swung when it got close enough, but her blade was repelled from her hands and landed in the ground, blade first. The hydra curled itself around her and glared at Danny, its eyes burning red as a purple fire burned at the back of its throat. "I think it likes you." Danny said.

"Can you make it go away?" Ena asked, looking at her reflection in the Hydra's silver scales. She took the time to fix her hair a little.

"Uh… no." Danny said, looking at the single headed Hydra. He waved a hand at it, and watched its head follow his hand. He held up his dagger, and the Divine Beast's eyes narrowed. Smoke came from its mouth. "And I have a feeling that fighting this thing would prove to be much more dangerous and destructive than I would hope." He said, hiding the dagger.

"Make it go away. I don't to be protected if there's nothing that can hurt me." Ena aid. The Hydra roared and disappeared in a purple fog. Danny and Ena watched as the smoke disappeared, as well as Danny's daggers, and barrier. Ena heard something make a 'thud' against the ground, and saw that Danny had fallen. She ran toward him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just drained." He said. He pushed himself off of the ground, and found that his arms very shaky. He stood, and wobbled just a bit.

"What happened?" She asked. Danny sat down on the steps of the shrine.

"Nothing to worry about. I just realized something when I used the Hydra." He said.

"Like what?"

"If it's called off or defeated, I get a drain on my energy and power. It's more severe if it's called off." Danny said. "Do you have any water?"

"Yeah. Let me go get some." Ena ran off, and Danny sighed as feeling came into his body again. _'This must've been how Ena felt after I used my Fire.'_ He thought, finding a new respect for the Japanese girl. Said girl came back, holding a cup of steaming liquid.

"Here you go. I used some healing magic so that you would regain your energy faster."

"How do I know if you poisoned it?" Danny asked, giving her a suspicious look.

"Does it look like I would poison someone?" Ena asked, holding the cup to him.

"I don't know. You look suspicious to me." Danny said with a hand on his chin. Ena glared at him.

"Just drink it." She said, then she caught herself. "Forgive me." The cup was swiped from her hand and Danny downed it in a second.

"I said to stop the formalities. I was just playing around. Yuki loves to play around, and I guess that she rubbed off on me. Just a little bit though." Danny said, taking the cup and placing it on the ground. He looked up. "It's getting late." He stood up and stretched. "Thanks for the pick-me-up." He said. Ena nodded, and he started walking toward the gates. "See you some other time I'm in Japan." He said, walking away and turning a corner.

"He is a strange Campione. Authorities that have no offensive abilities, except that Hydra." She said, watching Danny disappear. She turned and went back into the Shrine.

 **Read and Review! See ya later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark: Sup you good looking studs! Guess who almost was going to be late with an upload? Not this guy, cuz I was late by a day. HA! Have a great reading.**

 _"Where am I?" Danny asked as he looked around as he was looking, a vision came up, and he found that he was in an alley, looking down at a man in silver armor._ 'Perseus, the Hero.' _He thought. All of a sound, and emotion sprouted from his chest. Rage. Lots of it. A scythe formed in his hand, and he watched as Perseus looked at him with fear._

 _"Wait wait—." That was as far as he got when Danny brought the scythe down on him, cutting off his arm. Danny felt himself smile as he brought his scythe up again to kill the hero before him, but his mind screamed at him._ 'STOP!' _Danny put the scythe down, and he felt his own head split in two as two large, red snake eyes stared at him._

 _"No." He felt himself say, raising the scythe up and bringing it down again._

Danny gasped as he woke up. He looked around, and saw that he was in a room, and not an alley. Sweat was coming down, and he moved to wipe it, only to see that his arms were pinned down. He turned his head and looked around more carefully. Yuki was asleep on his right arm, and Charlotte was on his left. Dani was asleep on his chest, with her arms around his neck. Danny didn't know how she got in, or when she did, but he did nothing. He just sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that he was still able to sleep.

 **Line Break**

"Hey Shizuka. Isn't it a little early for visits?" Danny greeted when Shizuka knocked on their door the next day. She was wearing a school uniform today. The girl just glared and spoke.

"Follow me." She walked away, and Danny sighed. He quickly got his shoes and ran after her.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked as they walked. They stopped a few steps away from his house, and Shizuka turned and walked into her house. Danny deadpanned. "You could've just asked me to come over." He walked into the house. He took off his shoes and looked up, only to see that Shizuka was glaring at him with her arms crossed. "Did I do something?" He asked. She huffed and walked away from him. He sighed, and decided to follow the strange girl.

 **Line Break**

"So, why did you move here?" Danny heard Shizuka ask as he cooked. The girl was surprised that he could cook at first, and to see if he did, she told him to make her a rice ball.

"My parents are at a convention, and they decided to drag me and my family along for the ride."

"Where are they?" She asked. Her face was settled into a bored look as Danny cooked, but it was changing as she talked.

"At a hotel." Danny answered.

"And they left you with four girls all by yourself?" She was getting that 'you-are-horrible-but-I-don't-care' look on her face again.

"Yep. They're my sister, cousin, and friends." Danny said. Her look was full force now.

"You're just like Godou."

"How so?"

"He has so many girls wanting to date him, but he can't see it." She said, resting her head on her arms.

"Huh. I thought that blond girl was the only one that wanted to date him. Are you saying that there are others?" Danny looked back to see that Shizuka was nodding. "Well, why don't you help him?" That got her head off of her arms.

"W-What?" She asked, her cheeks pink.

"Help him. If he really does have people wanting to date him, help him out. That's what I would do." Danny said. "Done." He turned and showed her two rice balls, both still warm. "Still doubt me?" He asked. Shizuka swiped a rice ball and ate a piece of it, grains of rice hitting the ground.

"Not bad, but not good either. The rice is too stale." She said, taking another bite.

"Good, then I'm improving." Danny said.

"What?" She said, almost choking on the rice ball.

"This is the third time I made a rice ball. Fourth if you count this." Danny held up his rice ball, and bit it again. Shizuka glared at him, but settled for eating the ball of rice instead of hitting him with a ladle. Danny and Shizuka ate in silence, and the doorbell rang out. "I got it." Danny said, finishing his rice ball. Shizuka gasped and tried to run after him, but tripped and fell onto her stomach. Danny opened the door, and Shizuka glared at him and picked herself up. She brushed off the rice that had gotten on her chest and stomach.

"Hey Godou." Danny said. The other Campione stared at him, shock on his face. "Wanna come in?" Danny asked. Godou nodded. Godou and Erica came in through the door, and Danny watched Shizuka glare at them both, but Godou especially.

"So, how was your vacation?" Danny asked, making Godou freeze as he was putting down his luggage.

"How did you know about that?" He asked.

"Shizuka told me." Danny said, pointing to the girl.

"You and Onee-chan are friends?"

"Don't know. Are we?" Danny asked, looking at Shizuka. She nodded. "I guess we are." Danny said.

"Why are you in my house?"

"Shizuka invited me over, in her own way." Danny said.

"Godou, stop questioning our guest and greet him." Shizuka said. Godou sighed, and bowed. Erica snickered behind her hand, and a blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth.

"I'm Godou Kusanagi. Welcome to our humble aboad." He said. Danny in return decided to mess around. He bowed to Godou.

"It's a pleasure to be here, sir Kusanagi." Both Shizuka and Godou looked horrified, and Erica was still stifling laughter behind her hand. The doorbell rang.

"It's open." Godou said. The door opened to reveal a girl with white hair and glass eyes. She was smiling.

"Hi, can I come in?" Yuki asked. Godou sighed. There went his peaceful return.

 **Line Break**

Danny, Godou, Erica, Liliana, Shizuka, Yuki, Charlotte, Dani, and Jazz were all in Godou's living room. Danny was on one side while Godou was on the other. After a few moments, Danny decided to stand and grab Godou's shoulder.

"Godou, I need to talk to you in private." Danny said. Godoiu stood, and the two Campione walked out of the house and stood by the door.

"Why'd you call me out?" Godou asked.

"It was getting tense in there, and I wanted to talk to you, it's about Athena."

"Let me guess. She said that there was some big battle about to happen?"

"How do you know?"

"She told me in Italy."

"She told me that she was going to be used against her will." Danny said.

"So, we have that there's going to be a fight that she's going to be a part of, even though she doesn't want to be a part of it."

"She also said that it revolves around the Starry Night prophesy." Danny added.

"I thought that we prevented that prophesy."

"I guess we didn't, or maybe there's some sort of backlash from it?" Danny guessed.

"Don't get your hopes up." Danny and Godou looked up to see Yuki and Erica staring at them.

"A prophesy is bound to happen at one point or another." Erica said.

"It can only be delayed, not stopped." Yuki said. Danny's eyes glazed over, and his fist clenched.

"The future isn't set in stone." He said, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Danny?" Yuki said, reaching a hand out to him.

"Yeah?" Danny said, looking up, a confusing look on his face. Yuki pulled back.

"Uh… nothing." She said, turning away.

"Anyway, we need to know where this fight is going to take place, and when." Godou said.

"You're right, but we can only wait. Either Athena is going to tell us, or we'll find out a little too late." Danny said. "You're the strategist here. What should we do?" Godou looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I… don't know." Godou said. Erica and Danny sighed.

"You are a terrible Campione, Godou." Danny said, facepalming.

"I never asked to be a Campione!" Godou shouted.

"But if you didn't become one, then you wouldn't have been able to save me and earn the reward of my body later." Danny's eyes widened at that.

"Godou you sly dog." He grinned.

"Erica, stop trying to mislead them!" Godou said. Danny and Yuki laughed at the couple.

"Where's the Gorgonian?" Charlotte said, stepping out of the house. Everyone looked at her.

"What?"

"The Prophesy follows the Gorgonian, and if it is related to Athena, then I have a feeling about who the Prophesy is about."

"Who is it?" They asked.

"I need the Gorgonian." Charlotte said, though her Japanese was a little hard to understand.

"The last time I saw it, Danny had pulled it out of Athena." Godou said.

"155 meters east, 32 degrees towards the south." Danny said, taking off. Everyone stared and followed him. Danny kept saying distances and changing directions, but in his mind, he had no idea where he had left the Gorgonian, but his fifth Authority from Typhon was glowing. The shape and picture was still unclear, but he could tell that whatever he was missing, he would be able to get it back.

Soon, he was in the field where he and Godou defeated Athena, and the glowing in his mind stopped.

"If you're going to take off like that, give a warning." Godou said, panting. Danny looked around the field, but he couldn't see anything that resembled a stone medallion.

"Where is it?" He asked, looking around. The glowing came back, and he could see a purple trail leading from the ground to the sky. "It's gone." Danny said, stunning everyone around him.

"How can it be gone?"

"It is, and since Athena isn't grown up anymore, I'd say that someone else took it and left, probably a god." Danny said. The glowing stopped and the trail disappeared from his vision.

"Who do you think could've done it?" Godou asked. Danny looked toward Yuki, but she shrugged. He sighed, and looked at Charlotte.

"Are you sure you need the Gorgonian?" Danny asked.

"I don't need it, but having it would help me pinpoint the god that's going to be responsible for it."

"And without it?"

"The number could be as many as a few hundred." Charlotte said. Danny sighed.

"That would be a hassle to sort out." Danny said. Godou sighed. "Well, there's no point in worrying about it." Danny said, walking away from the field. "Looks like we're going with option B."

"We're waiting?" Godou asked.

"Yes. We don't have a choice. The Gorgonian is gone, and without it, we can't determine what god is after Athena." A beeping went off, and Godou sighed.

"I'm going to be late." He said. Erica gave him a small smile, and Danny grinned.

"My dear Godou, you should know that with me, you will never be late. To a world of damnation." Danny said. A portal appeared a few feet in front of him. "Next stop, Godou's school." He said. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy, and he only smiled back.

 **Line Break**

The portal closed behind Danny since he was the last one out. Godou looked around to see that he was in his school.

"Thanks." He said, running off. Erica ran off behind him, and Danny looked around. He could see Shizuka ad Jazz walking by. He smiled and walked off of the campus, Yuki and Charlotte following him.

"Are you okay Danny?" Charlotte asked. Danny turned to her as he was walking.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Danny asked.

"You woke up suddenly last night." She said.

"It's not only that, but you've been acting strange ever since Typhon attacked." Yuki said.

"How?" Danny asked, not facing her.

"You seem like something is bothering you." Yuki said. "You know you can tell us anything right. We love you." She said. Charlotte nodded, and Danny stopped walking at an intersection.

"What's wrong Danny?" They both asked. Danny sighed, and put a hand in his hair, making it stand up. He turned and opened his eyes.

"I—." He was cut off when something rammed into him from his side, tackling him into the ground. He groaned and put his hands on the thing's shoulders, confirming that it was a person.

"Sorry." The person said, in a girlish voice.

"It's okay." Danny said. Pulling the girl off of him. He looked up and saw what he described as a gray haired fairy that Godou had introduced to him. He pushed her off of him, and pulled himself up. He held out a hand and pulled the girl to her feet.

"Thanks." She said.

"Don't mention it." Danny said. The girl nodded and ran off towards Godou's school. Danny watched, and saw Charlotte glaring at the girl. "Charlotte?" He asked. She turned to him, looking as if she didn't want to kill the girl that had ran by.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Liliana? Liliana?" Danny turned and saw Dani walking around, calling a name.

"Dani?" He said. The smaller girl pulled her hands from her mouth and looked at him.

"Hey cuz." She said. "Have you seen the gray haired girl from this morning?"

"Yeah, she just committed a hit and run on me." Danny said. Dani's mouth made an 'o' shape and she let her hands drop to her sides.

"Oh, okay." She said, disappearing. Danny had to rebalance himself when she reappeared on his shoulders. "Let's go. I want to show you something."

"Yeah, okay. Where to Captain?" Danny asked, humoring her.

"To the nearest shrine."

 **Dark: Done! Sorry about the one day lateness, my weekend was very busy for me and my family, so I sorta forgot about my responsibilities as author. Woops. Anyway, don't try to kill me.**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and see ya later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dark: What's up great human beings! Guess who almost was going to be late with an upload? Not this guy, cuz I was late by a week. HA! Have a great reading. This is a double upload.**

Danny had done his job in being Dani's car while she rode on his shoulders. She told him how to get to the shrine, and he just listened to her directions, though a feeling of déjà vu came over him as he walked. Soon, he saw a shrine gate. That's when he realized where he was. Yuki, and Charlotte were about to walk in, but Danny grabbed their shoulders.

"What is it?" They ask

"You can't go in." He said. He put Dani on the ground and walked up to the shrine gate. He tapped the air in front of the gate, and ripples of magic could be seen in the air. Dani ran inside of the barrier, and stomped the ground in a certain pattern. The barrier fell, and Danny walked in. Yuki and Charlotte followed, and a bell ringed.

"Hey Dani, you're back, with friends." Ena said as she walked out of the shrine. _'So she did meet Dani, then how did she never know about hybrids?'_ Danny smiled and waved, and Dani waved as well. Ena smiled back, but stared at Charlotte and Yuki. Yuki was looking around the shrine in interest. It has been a while since she saw a shrine in Japan, and she wanted to memorize the place. Charlotte was looking at her with a questioning expression.

"Hey Seishuuin. How are you holding up?" Danny asked, taking attention away from Ena and Charlotte's stare down.

"Better. How have your Authorities come along?"

"Good I guess. I still don't know that last one though." Danny said.

"Such a shame. Maybe it's something that can actually be useful in a fight." Ena said.

"Ouch. I think I felt something. No wait." Danny put a fist to his mouth as a smell belch escaped him. "It's just my breakfast." Danny said. Ena smiled at him.

"Sorry, but I can't play today. I have some business to attend to. Can you keep a watch over the shrine for me?" Ena said, running away from the shrine.

"Sure?" Danny said, though Ena was already gone. He sighed and turned to talk to Yuki and Charlotte, but the two and Dani were already at work cleaning the shrine. Yuki was sweeping away leaves with her snow, Charlotte was collecting herbs, and Dani was pulling on his shirt. Humming could be heard from Yuki and Charlotte. "Wow. That didn't take long." Danny commented. He let Dani lead him to a far part of the shrine.

"Where are you taking me?" Danny asked. Dani said nothing and stopped at a corner of the shrine. She kicked the ground a few times, and sunk through it. Danny raised an eyebrow as she disappeared into the dirt. She came back up with her hands behind her back.

"I wanted to show you this." She said, holding out an ice image of his insignia. Danny bent down to look at it, and he could saw gold wisps of energy coming out of it. "You're a king now, and every King needs his mark." She said, skipping off. Danny held the ice insignia and looked at it as she left. He watched as the golden wisps of energy started to go off like crazy. He clenched the little ice piece, and sighed. The golden wisps calmed down, and he put the piece of ice inside of his pocket. He went inside of the shrine and grabbed a broom. _'Might as well help out.'_ He thought. Before he stepped out, he looked at the ice again. _'Dani. Thanks.'_ He thought, putting the piece back in his pocket. He looked up and saw the clear sky. _'Today might actually be peaceful for once.'_ He thought.

 **Line Break**

Danny was walking through the city with no direction in mind. Yuki, Charlotte, and Dani were all trying to pull him to see some sites. They had decided to leave the shrine since they finished cleaning and maintenance in less than an hour. Danny yawned and opened his eyes, and stopped walking.

"Danny what's—oh." The girls asked, but Danny pointed up and forward. The looked and saw that the Tokyo Tower was completely destroyed. Danny didn't know if he should've impressed, or disturbed. Before, he was confident that he might've been able to beat Godou with his new abilities, but now that he saw the amount of destruction that the other Campione could do, he wasn't so sure.

"He keeps complaining that he doesn't want to get involved in Campione business, yet when he does something like this, I can't help but wonder: what kind of idiot is he?" Danny asked. A sudden shiver went up his spine. He looked back. "Oh no." He said, running off. The other three ran after him. _'Godou you idiot! What have you gotten yourself into now?'_

 **Line Break**

Danny stopped running when he saw the scene before him. Ena and Erica were having a standoff in the middle of a clearing. Suddenly, Erica ran for a black hole in between her and Ena. She jumped in, and Ena followed her. Danny ran to the hole.

"Purgatory." He turned to Yuki when she said that.

"Purgatory?"

"The land in between life and death. That's the true Ghost Zone." Yuki said Danny looked into the shrinking hole. "If anyone alive goes in there, there's a great chance that they will die before the get out." The solidified Danny decision.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not fully alive." With that, he jumped in, causing Yuki to sigh.

"Why does he have to be an idiot when it comes to things like this?" She jumped in after him. Charlotte and Dani shared a look, and both jumped in as the hole shrank from existence.

 **Line Break**

Meanwhile, Jazz had returned from Shizuka dragging her all over the school. She was cooking something for when everyone came back.

"Next time I see Danny, he's in so much trouble!" She yelled out, but her expression changed and she looked at the clock. It was 7:58. She sighed. "He must be out getting into trouble again, like a good Fenton." She was putting the pot on the stove when she heard a crash. She turned in time to see the ceiling crash in, and a little girl with silver hair and a cap stand from the wreckage. "Athena?" Jazz asked. The girl turned to her.

"I apologize for intruding, but I'm looking for Danny Fenton." She said, her usual monotone gone. Jazz narrowed her eyes. _'I told Danny to keep me out of this!'_

 **Line Break**

 _Danny looked around as he stood still._

 _"Where am I?" He asked. The last thing he could remember was fixing his parents' new invention. The Fenton Ghost Portal. He remembered tripping on a wire, then a click, and finally a flash of green and white followed by a lot of pain. He groaned as his head began to pound. He looked up into the white sky. "Am I dead?" A black hole opened in front of him, and he saw blue vapors escape his body, which suddenly became weak. He looked at the black hole. "I guess I am." His body began to flicker from visibility as fatigue entered his mind. He closed his eyes. The blue vapors turned white. "I guess I was too weak in the end. At least Mom and Dad will be happy that their invention works." He closed his eyes and felt a weight press on him, weighing his eyelids down. "Goodbye. I will always remember you guys." Danny's body disappeared, leaving a glowing white orb._

 _"DANNY!" Danny gasped as his body flickered into view again._

 _"Sam?" He asked, looking around. The white was replaced by black, and he couldn't see where he was._

 _"DANNY! WAKE UP!"_

 _"Tucker?"_

 _"COME ON DANNY-BOY!"_

 _"A FENTON NEVER QUITS!"_

 _"Dad? Mom?"_

 _"Please wake up little brother. Please don't leave us."_

 _"Jazz?"_

 _"DANNY YOU PROMISED!" Danny's gasped._

 _"I did. I promised. That I would live." His body flickered back into view, but it was see through. He stood up. "I'm not dying, I still have promises to keep." He looked forward and saw that the black hole was still there, eating up his life force. "I'm a Fenton, and Fenton's never quit!" He could've sworn he heard laughter. He grabbed the last wisp that escaped his body. "I'm not dying today. So sorry, but there's gonna be one less soul for you." He pulled the white wisp, and felt a small twinge of pain blossom in his chest. The black hole fought him, trying to pull the last wisp from him. As he held on, he was slowly pulled toward the black hole._

 _His head came through first, and he looked around. Wisps of all colors were floating around, making him awe, he saw his own wisps a few feet away from him. He narrowed his eyes, and jumped from the black hole. He grabbed his wisps and flew back to the opening before it had the chance to close. He put his arm through, and fought the force pushing him back. The hole was getting smaller, and he managed to push himself through, but he had let go of a few of his own wisps of life. He scrambled to grab them again, and he caught them, along with a few green and blue ones as well. The extra wisps wrapped around his wisps and hands. "I won't die. I have to get back to my family. I have to live." He pulled against the black hole, and this time he was gaining ground. He slowly back away from the black hole, pulling the wisps of life energy with him. When he was a few feet away from the black hole, he pulled against the black hole with all of his might, which was pretty small, and fell back. He looked as the hole closed and the various wisps that escape from the hole, and in his hands flew into his chest, making a cold sensation spread from his heart. He clutched his chest as the feeling worsened. He screamed as pain sprouted from chest and overtook his body._

Danny gasped as he woke up, leaning against a tree. He had been walking around for who knows how long. And had fell asleep while resting on a tree. _'Maybe jumping into Purgatory was a bad idea.'_ He thought. A blue wisp came from his mouth, causing him to groan as the chill was made worse by the headache. He looked around, but saw nothing, other than white tinted trees. _'Man, I hope Jazz is alright with me coming home late.'_ He thought, looking around.

 **Line Break**

Jazz yawned as she woke up. She hopped out of her bed and opened her door. She walked out and made it to the kitchen. She grabbed a box of cereal, and looked at the couch. The orange haired girl sweatdropped and almost dropped the box in her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking at Athena. The girl was currently on the couch her face in the cushion. Her head popped up.

"It smells like Danny Fenton." Athena said. _'What did you do to Athena, Danny?'_ Jazz thought.

"Uh, yeah. That's where he's been sitting for most of his time here." Jazz said. "I probably need to take him out more." Jazz said, a finger on her chin. Athena buried her face into the couch again as Jazz made herself some breakfast. "Hey Athena." The silver haired girl looked up. Jazz held out the cereal box. "Hungry?"

 **Line Break**

Danny was walking around again, looking at the scenery. A waterfall was close by, and that's where he rested. He sat down and stared at the waterfall. The water seemed to have a hypnotic quality as it sparkled in front of him. He was startled from his daze when he heard a booming laugh.

"Dad?" He asked, getting up and running toward the laugh. He soon came upon a cottage. A rough voice was coming from it. Danny walked up to the door and knocked. As he knocked, he heard the word 'Pandora' and felt his brain pound against his skull. He leaned on the door to catch himself as the world tipped. The door opened, and he fell in. He looked up and saw Godou with his sword out and a man with a brown beard sitting at a table. He saw the pot of boiling water.

"Mind pouring one more?" He asked. The man laughed a hardy laugh.

 **Line Break**

Yuki was with Charlotte and Dani. Charlotte was glowing orange and Yuki was glowing blue. Dani wasn't glowing at all, though. They were walking through a forest, looking around. Yuki looked toward Charlotte.

"Aren't you using up your mana?" She asked. Charlotte scoffed.

"I want to get back to Danny safely, and alive." She said, coughing a little. "What about you? You're a Divine Beast, so why are you using your mana?"

"I don't want to be affected by the memories that this place has." Yuki said, crossing her arms. There was a crash, and the girls turned toward it. They began running and soon come upon a waterfall, with Erica and Ena. They were still fighting, though it was very one sided.

"Maybe we should—." Charlotte was interrupted when Dani fired a ball of energy at Ena's sword, causing it to veer off path of Erica. Both girls looked toward them.

"Stop fighting!" Dani shouted, her eyes burning green. Ena and Erica looked at her and Ena lifted her sword to her.

"Go away little one. This is a fight between gown ups." Ena said. Yuki was about to say something, but a green spark of energy stopped her. She and Charlotte turned to see that Dani was glowing green with sparks of energy flowing around her body. She held out her hand and the energy moved to her fingertips.

"I'm not a little kid!" She shouted as she fired. Ena and Erica moved out of the way of the blast, and Dani charged in with her fists glowing.

 **Line Break**

Danny sighed as the tea settled into his stomach. His headache had dulled down from a problem to a minor annoyance, but it wasn't gone.

"As I was saying before this one came in," The man pointed to Danny. "I was once quite the trouble maker. I was good at hiding and stealing things, quite gifted." Danny's turned to Godou as the older Campione's eyes glowed gold.

"Haya Susano Wo No Mikoto. He is a composite of several gods, associating him with many myths." Godou's eyes stopped glowing, but Danny could see that his sword appeared in his hand. "What's happening? How can I be doing this?" Godou slouched as his head pounded.

"Purgatory lies on the border of life and immortality and it houses the entire universe's memories. From the beginnings into the distant future. You've begun to subconsciously pick them up." Susanoo said, trying to get a bottle to give him a few more drops of tea. He slammed the bottle down and smirked at Godou. "So how about it God Slayer? Wanna use that power and have a battle with me?" A purple aura came from Susanoo. Godou glared at the former rogue god, a golden aura leaving his body.

"Is that why you brought me here?" Danny just sat in between the two, ready to use his keyblade to prevent the possible fight.

 **Dark: Done! Sorry about the lateness, I actually finished this chapter this week. I hit writer's block a little bit ago, but it's gone.**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and see ya later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dark: What's up my favorite peoples? Hope you're ready for a second chapter in this double update.**

Godou and Susanoo were having a siting stand-off with Danny in the middle. Susanoo let his aura fade.

"I was only kidding. I told you I was retired. I only wanted to take care of something and send Ena some power." Danny sighed as he let go of the power gathering at his tattoo.

"Wait, where's Erica?" Godou asked.

"And Seishuuin?" Danny asked.

"Oh. Those two are having a great time together." Susanoo removed the lid off of the pot. The water cleared and showed and image of Ena and Erica. Ena was standing above Erice. Her body was black with white spirals of bone covering her arm. Erica was panting, her head down. "What an idiot. Summoning a god in this place won't work." Danny's head turned up. "That brat Ena got herself possessed by the Ama No Murakumo. At this rate that other girl with her…" Susanoo left it at that, and Godou stood up, and glint in his eye.

"You will take me there at once if you value your life." He commanded. Danny wanted to say a smartass comment about Godou finally acting like a king, but he was too busy trying to not rush out of the cabin and head to Ena. "I will save Erica." Godou said.

"And I'm saving Seishuuin." Danny said, standing up.

"Go if you want. Think of them and then you'll be there instantly. However, let's you two and I take care of a little business first."

"What is it?" Godou asked, not lowering his sword.

 **Line Break**

There was an explosion, and Erica landed as Ena flew at her. Charlotte and Yuki were busy restraining Dani to try and interfere with the duel. Ena slammed her blade on the ground, causing Erica to jump back to avoid getting hit.

"That's not too bad Erica." Ena said, standing straight. Erica panted as she resisted Purgatory's influence. "You do realize tha you can't win. You're simply inferior to me; that's all." Erica smirked.

"I'm not so sure about that. After all I dislike fighting when I have no chance of winning." She said.

"That's surprising. I pegged you as the cool, more level-headed type." Ena said. Erica stood up.

"You're right. In the past I would've avoided trying to have a fight with you, but it's pointless to discuss a hypothetical. I stand here now, having met a Campione, having met Godou Kusanagi. Honestly, ever since I met Godou, I've been finding new sides of myself that I never knew. Everyday feels new, that's wonderful." Erica aimed her sword at Ena, and smirked at the girl. Said girl lowered her head so that her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"That does sound nice. I think I do want Kusanagi for myself now, so I apologize in advance." Yuki gasped as she felt sinister energy gathering in the air. "I'm going to release extreme power. It's about to get unfair." Ena's sword glowed purple as purple aura rushed out of it.

"This girl is an idiot! Summoning a god won't work here!" Yuki shouted. Ena didn't listen to her.

"Sword of Ama No Murakumo, I pray that you take my body as a sacrifice to sue your restless power." Ena's arm turned black and her clothes began to shred themselves away. "For even a fierce god cannot cross a gated barrier. I do not regret this moment." The black covered Ena's body and her head snapped up. Her arm straightened out and white spirals of bone and energy wrapped themselves around the arm holding her sword. The golden glow around Erica, Charlotte, and Yuki flew from them and into the sword. The three girls fell to their knees, leaving Dani and Ena the only ones standing.

"What's going on?" Dani asked.

"The Ama No Murakumo is absorbing our mana." Yuki said. She looked toward Charlotte. "Sorry about this. Really." The snow woman aimed her hand and froze Charlotte in a block of ice. "That will keep the effects of Purgatory from reaching her.

"But what about you?" Dani asked.

"I'm a Divine Beast as well as a Priestess of Snow. I can handle it." Yuki said, falling to the ground. Ena walked up to Erica and lifted her sword above her head. She brought it down, and there was a clang, along with a thud. Dani moved as Ena was launched into a tree a few feet away from her. She and Erica looked up, and saw Danny and Godou standing in front of Erica. Godou's sword was out. Danny ran to Dani.

"What happened?' He asked. He looked form Yuki, to the frozen Charlotte.

"Her sword, it's draining Yuki like a battery." Dani said. Danny looked up.

"I see." He stood up. "Alright Seishuuin, that's enough." He said.

"That's not Seishuuin." Godou shouted.

"Then who is it?" Danny shouted back.

 **"I am Ama No Murakumo."** Ena said, her voice was deep and warped. **"Witness this fact yourself, Godslayer."** Ena shot forward, **"Prepare yourself."**

"Whoa. If Seishuuin told me that this would happen, I would've stopped drinking the tea." Danny joked. He put a finger on his tattoo. "A key to close the box once opened!" He parried Ena's blade with his keyblade. There was a golden glow Behind Danny, and he jumped back as Godou's Golden World appeared.

"Susanoo was a god deeply connected with steel." Godou's swords turned and sent themselves at Ena, who jumped. The swords followed her into the sky. "His territory produces iron sand, and he is the god of storms." Ena swung her sword, deflecting them. "A strong enough wind can meld iron, and iron can be melted. By the raging fire fed by air!" Ena deflected the last sword, only to get knocked out of the sky. Danny landed beside Godou.

"Did you forget about me?" Danny asked. Ena stood up.

 **"Words of power able to cut a god. I expect no less form a godslayer. You command a troublesome power."** Ena's les started to shake, and the sound of cracking branches could be heard. **"It seems that my Priestess's body has been damaged. I yield this victory, for now!"** Ena slamed her sword into the ground, and a black hole opened up, which she sunk into.

"Let go of Seishuuin!" Danny commanded, flying over to the possessed girl.

 **"Maybe you should worry about that girl instead of me."** Danny turned and saw that Erica had passed out. He looked back and saw that Ena had sunk completely into the hole, which shrunk from existence. He sighed, and a blue wisp came from his mouth.

"Yuki." He said, running over to the downed Priestess. He slid on his knees and came to a stop in front of her. "Are you okay?" She glared at him. "Sorry, standard question."

"I'm fine. Now that the Ama No Murakumo is gone, I can feel my mana returning to me." Danny sighed a breath of relief. "Thank God."

"Erica! Erica wake up!" Danny and Yuki turned to see that Godou was holding Erica. Danny looked toward Yuki.

"Okay, but you're making it up to me later." She said. Danny smiled at her, and helped her to her feet.

"Godou, I need a wet towel." Godou nodded, and left. "Dani and Yuki, I need you two to make a pillow for Erica to lay on, and…" He looked at the frozen Charlotte. "I need some hot water."

 **Line Break**

A little while later, Godou watched as Danny gave her some of his healing liquid and dab the hot towel on her. Charlotte was shivering near a tree.

"This is all I can do for now. I don't know how long she has, but in this place, it's not a lot." Danny said, stepping away from the couple.

"So, how are we getting out of here?" Yuki asked.

"Don't know." Danny looked forward and saw Godou disappear with Erica. "But I guess he probably knows a way. Everybody on." Charlotte grabbed his right arm, Yuki grabbed his left, and Dani was on his neck. His body glowed orange and he opened his eyes to see that he was in the middle of nowhere.

"Great job."

"You wanna try?" Yuki smirked, and they disappeared in a flash of blue. They reappeared in the middle of the road.

"What are we looking for again?"

"A-A w-w-way out-t." Charlotte said, still shivering. An orange glow was covering her body. Danny sighed, and tried again.

 **Line Break**

Jazz was drinking something from a cup as she watched the news. She looked beside her to see Athena hugging a pillow.

"So, why are you looking for Danny?" She asked.

"Danny Fenton… He has burned me." Athena said, confusing Jazz.

"What?"

"He pierced my heart with his massive strength." She said, burying her face into the pillow. _'Ignoring the context.'_ Jazz thought.

"So, he made you, fall for him?" She asked, deciding to try and pick at the goddesses brain.

"Is that what this feeling is?" Athena said. Jazz nodded to herself. _'If only I had my notebook.'_

"What does it feel like?" Jazz asked.

"It feels like, I cannot bear to be without him. I desire him." Athena said.

"Oh. I see." Jazz said. She turned her attention to the news. It was a report about how the sun was blocked off from the world by thunderclouds. "Damn Fenton luck." She turned back to her subject, only to see that she was gone.

 **Line Break**

Danny sighed as he sat down on a mountain. Yuki, Charlotte, and Dani were beside him.

"So, is this our new home?" Dani asked.

"No. I'm going to make sure of it." Danny said, looking at the sky.

"But how, when you don't even know how to get out of here?" Yuki asked. Danny stood up.

"I'm a Fenton, and Fenton's don't give up, never in a million years." He said, smiling. He looked at his hand. _'I could try the portal, but that's only meant for passage between Earth and the Netherworld. Who know what might happen if it's used between Purgatory and the Netherworld, but…'_ Danny turned to see the girls smiling at him. _'Fenton's never quit, and so I won't.'_ He clenched his hand.

"Alright, time to try my dumb luck." Danny shouted into the sky. He held his hand in front of him.

"Oh no." The girls said.

"To a world of damnation!" Danny shouted, there was a spark of green, and soon, a tear appeared in the space in front of him. "Alright, everyone through." He shouted. The girls stepped through the tear, and Danny followed soon after. When he looked forward, he groaned and facepalmed. He was at a shrine, but the area was still gray and white. "Sorry."

"At least you tried." Yuki said, patting his shoulder. Danny smiled and looked at the shrine, which looked very familiar. A black cloud gathered in front of the building, which had a white mark burning itself to the ground, as if trying to force open a hole. The missing Authority slot started to glow as Danny looked at the cloud of purple and black. He reached for it, but was stopped when a tremble went through the world.

"What was that?" Dani asked.

"Seishuuin." Danny said, narrowing his eyes. He grabbed the girls and a clear image of Godou appeared in his head. He opened his eyes, and had to jump as a brown tree trunk smashed the ground. He landed, and watched as Erica made a red arc in the air with her sword.

"I should fight her one day." Yuki said, observing how the beast went down.

"Don't get any ideas." Danny said. He let go of the girls.

"Maybe if you took better care of your garden, your trees wouldn't want to kill you." Danny said, taking his sword. Godou and Erica looked toward him, and Erica smiled.

"As witty as ever I see." She said.

"I try my best." Danny said. He turned to the giant tree. "The Ama no Murakumo. You seem different. Did you use too much fertilizer?" Danny asked.

"You know, for a divine sword, you're pretty weak." Erica commented. The sword pushed itself up.

"You witch." It said. Danny heard a groaned, and saw that Seishuuin had woken up. She looked around.

"I guess I got absorbed by the Ama No Murakumo."

"Seishuuin!" Danny shouted, causing her to look at him. "Don't worry, I'll save you."

"No, I couldn't put you in anymore trouble. It's fine, King, just consider me a memory."

"No. I won't. Yuki, Charlotte." Danny said, both girls nodded, and Danny looked to see a branchy arm coming for him. It was blocked by Yuki's ice shield, and Charlotte's sword.

"Go Danny." Charlotte said.

"We can take this." Yuki said. Danny nodded, and disappeared.

"Wow, those two are really strong." Danny appeared behind her.

"Honestly. If you wanted to become a plant, I would've let Apus take you." He said. He put a hand on Seishuuin's shoulder, and made her intangible. He pulled her out of the Ama No Murakumo, causing the sword to scream, and shake its head. They were thrown off and landed in the sand.

"Danny!" Everyone ran the two. Danny groaned.

"My back. Ah, my back." Danny said, sounding like an old man.

"You're so impatient. Are you okay King?" Ena said, looking up. Everyone halted in their tracks when they saw the position that the two were in. A naked Ena was on top of Danny.

"Hi." Danny said. Ena screamed and crawled off of him, allowing Danny to push himself to his feet. He dusted the sand from his clothes and popped his back.

"Are you okay?" He said, turning back to see a full clothed Ena staring at him.

"Yes I am. Thank you for saving me." She said, giving Danny a small peck on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"N-No problem." He said. Yuki giggled at his behavior.

"Hate to ruin the mood, but shouldn't we finish the giant tree?" Yuki said, pointing at the Ama No Murakumo.

"You're right." Godou said. Danny gasped and looked up as a very loud shattering sound went through the space.

"Found you." Everyone looked up and saw cracks in the sky. "So there was steel here too." The cracks grew until the sky itself shattered. Everyone covered their heads, and Danny saw that they were back on Earth. "Now come here." Danny felt a sinister presence in the air, and turned to see the purple winds sucking the plant sword into a hole.

"The Ama No Murakumo." Ena said.

"Did she just?" The sword disappeared and Danny's eyes widened when he saw a familiar girl. It looked like Athena, but her hat was red, and her eyes were mad. A purple and black aura surrounded her and she cackled.

"It can't be." Mariya said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Erica said, worry and fear creeping into her voice. Purple lightning sparked from her form.

"Danny Fenton." Danny looked down, and saw Athena, but she was different. Her eyes. They were normal.

"Two Athenas? What?" Erica looked between the two, confused.

"That's not her." Godou said.

"That's Metis. She's the one who swallowed the Ama No Murakumo. She's the other Athena." Danny said, looking at Athena, then at Metis.

 **Dark: That all for this chapter, have a great day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark: Ni Hao my great followers! Yeah. I know Chinese. What do you know? Seriously, review what language you know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Campione, no matter who says it!**

"Metis. Zeus's first wife and Athena's mother." Liliana said, drawing her sword.

"That's who we're dealing with?" Charlotte asked, looking back toward Liliana.

"That's right. Metis is a snake goddess of death, just like Athena." Danny said, getting into a stance.

"And she wants to swallow the sky." Godou said. He narrowed his eyes.

"So she's the one behind the Starless Night prophecy." Yuki said.

"It appears so." Erica said. Cracks of thunder sounded as purple lightning started to strike.

"Move!" Danny shouted. Everyone dodged as the lightning struck the ground, covering the area in smoke. When the smoke cleared, everyone was on the ground, and Danny was still standing in front of them.

"You okay?" Godou asked Erica as they stood up.

"I'm fine." She said. They looked up at Metis, who pulled out her new weapon that she swallowed.

"Don't worry Athena, this will be quick." She said. The black sword became coated in a black cloud. The cloud dispersed, leaving a sickle in Metis's hands.

"The Ama No Murakumo." Seishiuun said.

"Hey, don't go changing swords like that, it's bad for the economy." Danny remarked. Metis stared at him, a malicious, and hungry look in her eyes.

"So that's the Demon Beast," She said. A dark smile came to her face. "I'll play with you." She said, taking off. Danny grabbed Athena and turned them both intangible. She passed through Danny and crashed into the shrine. Danny looked back, and sighed.

"Sorry about that Seishuuin. I'll clean this up when it's over." Danny said, letting go of Athena.

"Danny Fenton." Athena said, worried.

"Don't worry. I'm a lot tougher than I look." Danny said, smiling at her.

"So, how much of that was accidental?" Yuki said, appearing behind him.

"Just about everything." Danny said, dropping his shoulders. Yuki sighed.

"Shouldn't a snake goddess have trouble with a steel sword tied to a hero?" Godou asked, "How could she even swallow Susanoo's sword?" Danny felt magic spike, and he turned to see a green glow fading from Mariya.

"Susanoo Wo No Mikoto. Perseus." She said. "While it's true that the heroes aligned with the sword to kill snakes, the goddesses' avatars, most of them could not obtain their sword without the snakes or goddesses. Susanoo Wo No Mikoto slew the snake Yamata no Orochi to save princess Kushi Nada-hime and from its corpse he pulled the Ama No Murakumo."

"Now that you mention it, Perseus used Medusa's head as a weapon and he rescued the captured princess. You could say that a hero's sword and tools of war are the power bestowed to them by snakes and goddesses." Erica said.

"But that means.…" Seishuuin trailed off.

"Then she is…." Godou tried to finish, but couldn't.

"You could say that she's a snake that devours steel." Erica said.

"That can't be good for your health. Maybe that's why she's so short?" Danny said, rubbing the back of his head. He gasped as his headache came back again. Something from Typhon's Circle of Authorities was glowing, the fifth Authority. He pushed the pain away, and focused on the task at hand.

"Godou take Athena and run." Erica said.

"What, why?" Godou asked, not wanting to leave his friends.

"If Metis swallows Athena, the world will definitely come to an end." Erica said.

"Then you take Athena, I'll handle Metis." Godou said.

"Can you fight? You've used all of your Authorities today, so you have no power." Erica said, making Godou go silent. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Godou turned and saw Danny with Athena on his back.

"If you can't fight, you'll only be in the way. And they're strong girls. I don't think that you'll need to protect them." Danny said. A red car flew onto the scene and screeched to a halt. A Japanese man in a suit opened a door.

"Quickly. This way." He said.

"That's convenient." Danny said, putting Athena in the car and shoving Godou in.

"You need to get in too, Godslayer." The man said.

"Uh, why?" Danny asked, confused.

"I have something that you will need, but I have to take you there." Danny looked back at Yuki, Charlotte, and Dani. They nodded to him.

"Go, I'll be fine." Yuki said, making, her glass eyes shining.

"I will protect my King with everything I have, as your knight." Charlotte said, her sword in hand.

"I can take care myself, you know." Dani said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Fine. You better be alive when I come back." Danny said. The girls nodded, and he jumped into the car.

"Drive like your life depends on it!" He shouted. The maid in the seat slammed down on the pedal, and the car drove off. Yuki sighed.

"Danny better not get himself killed from this." Yuki said.

"You sure sound confident that you won't die." Erica said, smirking at the snow Priestess.

"I won't. Danny won't allow that." She said.

"Same with Godou." Erica said, placing a hand below her stomach. The rubble began to move.

"She's coming back!" Charlotte shouted. She and Lilliana switched to their bows.

"Just this once, Kranjcar?" Charlotte asked, pulling her bowstring back.

"Just this once, Delnoir." Liliana said, pulling her bowstring back as well. The rubble exploded, and the girls attacked.

 **Line Break**

Danny looked up at the sky, he was currently laying down on the fast driving car, probably scaring a lot of innocent drivers.

"So this is what the end of the world looks like. Eh, the Netherworld looks worse." He said. The Demon Beats turned over, and slid into the car via intangibility. He looked at Athena, then forward.

"Where are we going?" Godou asked.

"To our country's supernatural power spot." The suited man said, confusing Danny, and from the looks of it, Godou too.

"Uh. English—er Japanese please." Danny asked.

"Mount Fuji. A shrine there has special spiritual protection, which should hide our presence. However, the effect will only last a little while." The man said.

"That was my snake." Athena said, causing Danny and Godou to turn to her. "That was my snake back there, was it not?" She asked to Danny.

"I honestly have no idea. If it was, then I'll get it back. So just hang in there Athena." Danny said, giving her a smirk of sure victory.

"Athena? Is that really my true name." Athena asked, throwing off Danny's mood.

"You sure do talk weird." Godou commented.

"It appears that she has lost her memory." The man said, _'I'm going to call him Suit until I get his name.'_ Danny internally thought.

"That snake is me—wait no—what I used to be. Is that right?" Athena asked the newly dubbed Suit.

"It seems that she really has. Part of Athena resides in the Gorgonian, and it took the appearance of her mother, Athena's archetype. That's what we're calling Metis. Metis wishes to swallow everything, and bring destruction to this world. And to accomplish that, she needed to absorb Athena."

"So Athena has no memory because…" Danny said, not finishing the thought.

"Metis may have taken it, and her godly powers. Currently, Athena has no memory or power. She's almost like a god's sloughed off skin."

"Sloughed off?" Athena said, holding her arms. Danny clenched his hands.

"Metis is going to regret doing this." He said, looking Athena in the eyes.

"She is?" Athena asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to make her regret taking your memories and power." He said. Athena smiled at the thought, and Danny realized something.

"Wait, why am I here?" He asked Suit.

"I said that I have something waiting for you." The man said.

"What is that something?"

"The Gorgonian, or rather, what's left of it." The man said, looking at his lap.

"What's left?"

"Metis is the form of the Gorgonian's power, but since she is free of her prison, it no longer has power. But it does have a magical signature. And that signature was traced back to you."

"Okay then. Where is it?" Danny asked.

"It's at the shrine on Mount Fuji." Danny nodded, and sat back down, but thought better of it.

"I'm going to scout the area to see if Metis knows where we are." He said. The man nodded in confirmation, and Danny floated through the roof of the car.

 **Line Break**

Danny walked with Suit. They had left Godou and Athena back at a cave, and they were going to retrieve the Gorgonian for Danny.

Danny looked at the sky, which was black and filled with thunderclouds.

"The end of the world." He said. Memories flashed back and the sky turned a sickly green color. Lightning flashed everywhere imaginable, destroying houses, and creating fires that burned away everything.

"You seem troubled." Suit said, starling Danny from his thoughts. Danny turned forward and sped up his walking to catch up.

"Uh yeah, sorry. This just looks familiar." Danny said.

"I see. So you have seen the end of the world before?"

"Yeah, maybe in a dream."

"Dreams are mysterious."

"I guess you could say that." Danny said. They reached the end of the path, and Suit moved a small rock aside and picked up the Gorgonian.

"Here it is." He said. He turned and gave Danny the stone item. "I believe my work here is done." He said, walking away. Danny watched him until his disappeared from view, then looked back at the Gorgonian. _'It's empty. Void.'_ He thought. As he looked at it, he could see that the snakes were beginning to move. _'Medusa was told to be a child of Typhon, and if Medusa and Athena are tied together….'_ Danny thought as he looked at the stone item. A flash of light, and Danny looked back. A second later, the mountain suddenly exploded. Danny was thrown back, but kept the Gorgonian in his hand. He grunted as he lifted himself up. He looked down the mountain and saw Godou, Athena, and Metis. He narrowed his eyes and transformed. He shot from the top of the ground, the Gorgonian glowing in his hand, along with the fifth Authority. Metis was about to strike Athena.

"METIS!" He shouted. The Gorgonian grew a to the size of his body and he threw it. Shouting her name distracted her and let Danny's Gorgonian land between her and Athena.

"Oh, so the abomination is still here?" Metis said. She looked up at Danny, and smirked.

"I'm known to be kind of stubborn when the world ends. Key of the falling star!" Danny shouted, materializing his keyblade. They clashed with her scythe and his keyblade, creating sparks.

"Why don't you stop your struggling, Divine Beast?" Metis said, jumping back from Danny.

"Sorry, but I kind of can't let you swallow Athena. First, it's gross to swallow your own daughter, and second, I promised that I would protect her." Danny said, clashing with Metis again.

"Oh, you promised?" She said, separating from Danny.

"Yes I did." Danny said. He held his hand out and the Gorgonian moved in front of him. Metis slammed into the shield and Danny went intangible and invisible. He reappeared in front of Athena. "Are you okay?" He asked. Athena nodded, and he smiled, then grabbed her and jumped. An explosion sounded from where he was before he jumped. "That was close." He said, holding Athena to his chest. He looked at the large shield in front of him.

"My snake." Athena said, looking at the rock.

"Yeah, sorry but I had to take it from someone you knew." Danny said, looking toward Godou.

"You have a plan?" Danny asked.

"Can you keep her still?" Godou asked, a smirk on his face, which Danny mirrored.

"Watch me." There was an explosion, and Danny's Gorgonian shield faded away.

"You are rather persistent, aren't you?" Metis asked, picking up and readying her scythe.

"It's a gift. Now let's do this. May these chains are unbreakable, for they are forged in the hottest and brightest of fires. Bind my enemy to the ground before me." Danny said, putting his hands on the ground. Chains shot up from the ground in front of Metis, and she jumped away. More chains shot up to bind her, but she kept dodging them. Danny was grunting as the chains took a drain on his powers, and he knew that he couldn't keep it up for long. He closed his eyes in concentration, and when he opened them, he saw that he had finally caught Metis with the chain, but he also caught Athena, who was holding Metis's scythe. "Athena!"

"Use this chance." She said, worry in her voice.

"Godou, start it. I'll get her out of there." Danny said, running to the two goddesses. Godou began his chant, and Danny heard it. He reached Athena and Metis, who were struggling.

"This is not how a mother and daughter should act. Brother and sister, yes, but mother and daughter, no." He grabbed Athena by her wrist and tried to turn her intangible, but the chains turned intangible instead. They fell off of the two goddesses, leaving Metis able to move again, but it was too late. Danny could hear Godou finishing his incantation.

"Tremble my enemy!" Godou shouted. A bright horse appeared, and trotted down from the sun.

"Crap." Danny said. He grabbed Athena and tried to move, but the horse had collided with the ground before he could. An explosion shook the area, and Danny and Godou groaned.

"That hurt." Danny said as he picked himself up from the ground. He looked around, and gasped. Metis had Athena, and was holding her by the head. He pushed himself to his feet, shaking as pain went through his system.

"Athena!" He and Godou shouted at the same time. Metis licked Athena's cheek, then placed her lips over Athena's. Athena glowed purple as she was absorbed. Her body started to fade. Metis cackled, but felt something close in on her. She held out her hand, and caught Danny's fist. Danny narrowed his eyes at her, trying to overpower her.

"I won't give up. Not to someone as small as you." Danny shouted. A purple aura gathered around Metis as Athena's body disappeared.

"You won't?" She said, the purple surrounding her and engulfing her form. The aura knocked Danny into Godou, and they both slammed into the ground. Several snakes formed from the energy and slammed against the ground, destroying parts of it. Danny moved as the ground grew hot and a column of hot lava shot up from the ground. More lava columns came from the ground as the area was covered in black clouds and smoke. When the smoke dissipated, Metis was standing, in the same robes as Athena had before her when she had regained her true form. The only difference was that her robes were black and purple instead of white and blue like Athena's. She smirked at the two godslayers.

"Wow. Me and my big mouth." Danny said, putting a finger on his tattoo. His keyblade formed in his hand again.

"So, what will you do now?" Metis asked. "I've already regained my true form." She said, holding up her scythe. Danny narrowed his eyes and got into a fighting stance.

"Well it's obvious. I'm going to defeat you." Danny said, his eyes blazing green.

"There's the confidence I love so much." A voice said from behind Danny. He looked back, and saw Yuki pressing against him. "I see that you let Athena down. What a shame." She said. Danny smirked at her.

"I haven't let her down, and I haven't broken my promise. We're going to save Athena, and defeat Metis." Danny said. Yuki smiled. Danny looked back at Godou, and company apparently, who nodded in confirmation. He hadn't given up either.

"You think that you can defeat me? Now that I've regained my original form, you think you can defeat me?" Metis said, laughing.

"Before you laugh, you might wanna look here." Godou said. He and Seishuuin kissed deeply, seishuuin's tongue going into his mouth. There was a golden light, causing Metis to shield her eyes. When she opened them, they were in a golden world filled with golden swords.

"Way to go, Seishuuin." Danny cheered, causing the girl to go red.

"What is this?" Metis asked. She was looking at all of the swords, then at the golden sword in Godou's hand.

"The master of that sword, Susanoo, is the god of storms. Even if you can swallow steel through the snake's power, you cannot swallow his furious winds." The scythe in Metis's hand glowed a golden color as it produced winds. It flew out of her hand and landed back into Seishuuin's hands, turning back into the black bladed sword she knew. Several hundred of the golden swords flew toward Metis and smashed into her Divinity, but fell to the ground instead of shattering it.

"So using knowledge from Athena won't work." Danny said.

"How dare you!" Metis screamed, sending a giant snake made of dark energy at them.

"Fire is the symbol of destruction, and the symbol of my power!" Danny shouted, using his Fire Authority. The flame collided with the snake, and they both dispersed.

"Looks like they got a head start." Yuki said, walking up and placing a hand on Danny's chest. "You first Charlotte." She said. Charlotte nodded and walked up to Danny, taking Yuki's spot.

"I'm sorry, but it is for battle." The red head said, connecting her and Danny's lips. Danny's keyblade turned into its two snake daggers form, but they were a silver color instead of green. Swords flew above them and slammed into Metis's Divinity, cracking and shattering it.

"The one who slew Athena's mother, Metis, was the god Zeus, for fear of a prophecy." Godou said, watching as his golden swords rammed into Metis's Divinity.

"If Metis were to give birth, and if that child should be a boy. Then the son would surpass the father." Danny said, throwing one of his daggers into her Divinity. Another one created itself in his hand, and he threw it. Another one appeared, and Danny kept throwing daggers at Metis's Divinity.

"Zeus was fearful, and he swallowed his pregnant wife, head first."

"Later, born of Zeus's body, Athena was the daughter of Zeus, but identical to Metis. She endured as her father's loyal daughter. As the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare, forgetting that her mother had been killed!"

"Enough! Stop this! Stop these accursed words of power!" Metis shouted, not wanting to remember her past.

"Your hatred and desire for vengeance stem from you husband's betrayal and his selfishness."

"That is why you wish to swallow the heavens that Zeus oversees. And trap the world in darkness." Danny said, throwing one last dagger.

"That is what truly hides behind this Starless Night!" Godou finished. Metis's second Divinity shattered, and Danny appeared in front of her.

"Some mother you turned out to be." He said. He placed his feet and moved his blade sideways, slicing and cutting her final Divinity in half. Metis gasped and tried to reach out, but Danny turned intangible and flew around her. "Hey, don't touch the merchandise." He said, moving away. "Are you mad because your husband swallowed you?" Danny said, dodging as Metis lashed out. "Or maybe because your own daughter forgot about you?"

"Shut up!" Metis shouted, firing an energy blast at Danny, who simply bowed, and let the blast hit him. Smoke came from where he was hit, and Metis smiled. Her smile didn't stick as dozens of copper swords came from the cloud of smoke.

There was another explosion as Yuki picked Danny up from the ground.

"That was possibly the stupidest thing you've ever done since you became a Campione." Yuki said, staring Danny in the eye. Tears were prickling at the edges of her glassy eyes, and Danny smiled.

"Yeah, but I had to get her to hold still, and I didn't have time to think it through." Danny said, climbing to his feet. Yuki placed a hand on his chest.

"Baka." She said, poking his nose.

"And you wanted to stay with this baka." Danny said, smiling at her.

"And I still don't regret it, but don't do something like that again." Yuki said, pouting.

"I make no promises, but I will try." Danny said in a soldier voice. Yuki sighed.

"Good enough." Yuki said, moving up and connecting their lips. Danny's body glowed blue as his bruises faded away. Yuki separated from Danny. "There you go. All patched up." She said. Danny nodded as thanks and looked forward. The smoke cleared, and everyone could see the dark figure that floated above a downed Athena.

"We need to finish her." Danny said, readying his keyblade once again.

"Everyone, lend me your strength." Godou shouted. Everyone nodded and started glowing their respective colors.

"I call upon that which holds up the heavens and spreads throughout the Earth. That which protects the righteous I summon you. Show me the proper path for I am noble and my words are true." Godou finished his incantation, which was marked by lightning striking Metis. "Shatter her back, pullout her bones, her hair, her brains! She must receive divine punishment for breaking the contract!" Godou shouted. His Boar appeared above his head, and he sent it at her. The Boar charged at her, but stopped when her eyes glowed red. Red pulses were sent out, and the Boar stopped completely. Danny tried throwing a dagger at her while she was vulnerable, but the red pulses became vicious, and the dagger along with the Boar shattered and faded away. Danny's remaining dagger lost its silver color and went back to a sickly green.

"She absorbed it." Erica said. Metis looked around, and saw Athena on the ground. She roared as she took off toward her. Danny narrowed his eyes and took off as well, going at his top speed. Godou started to run toward Athena as well. _'I'm not going to make it.'_ He thought as Metis closed in, with him still a feet away. He felt the energy in the area spike as Athena opened her eyes. Athena appeared in front of him, a smile on her face.

"Looks who all better." Danny said. Athena smiled, and gave what could've been a giggle.

"You took longer than anticipated." Athena said, reaching for his face and kissing him. Danny was stunned, as well as all of the onlookers. A golden light came from him, and his dagger glowed a brilliant green color.

"I guess I could sympathize with you." Danny said, holding Athena in his arm. "If someone swallowed me because they were scared, I would wanna take what they have too. But I can't let you take this world. I've already told Athena this, my stuff is here, and I don't wanna lose any of it." Danny felt Athena chuckle at his side. His blade stopped glowing, leaving a bright green, double bladed scythe, with both blades on one side, one on top of the other. A snake's open mouth connected them to the staff, which had a scaly design. Athena grabbed a hold of the scythe as Danny moved his hand to hold the scythe correctly. "I'll ask you once more. Release the world from darkness, and I'll let you live." Danny said, holding his new weapon out in front of him.

"Vanish." Metis said, making a scythe from her energy. "Vanish, and begone!" Metis flew them, scythe at the ready.

"Why do they never listen to me?" Danny sighed. The Eighth Campione glowed a yellow color, and took off toward Metis, Athena and his new scythe ready. Both parties roared at each other as they swung their blades. Danny cut through Metis's stomach, and Metis missed the two entirely. A red mark appeared where Danny had cut her.

"Do not forget Athena. You are the darkness. Queen of the world of the darkness." Metis said, a sudden calmness to her voice. The red mark at her waist glowed, and exploded, destroying Godou's Golden world.

All over the real world, stars were beginning to shine through the black clouds as they vanished from sight. Everyone looked up at the night sky, and smiled at the stars. Back with Danny, he was staring at Athena as a black ball of energy went into her chest.

"Metis is gone?" Danny asked. Athena nodded, and Danny sighed, falling onto his back. "Too much excitement for one day." He said.

"You sure took your time, Danny Fenton." Athena said.

"What are you talking about?" Danny said in an exasperated tone.

"Well it's fine. I had a lot of fun anyways." She said, her monotone broken for a lighter tone. She turned to Danny and got on her knees near his head. "Let's meet again, my Demon Beast, and my Godslayer." Athena vanished into the wind, and Danny groaned.

"Did she purposely let herself get absorbed by Metis?" Danny asked, closing his eyes. A ring appeared around his waist, transforming him back into his human form.

"She is a Goddess of Wisdom, so that shouldn't be too much of a surprise." Yuki said, appearing at his side. She saw his eyes close, and sighed. She poked him, and his hand smacked her hand away.

"Tired." He groaned out. Yuki smiled at him, and put his head in her lap.

"Is he going to be okay?" Seishuuin asked. Everyone walked and gathered around him.

"He'll be fine. He's a lot more durable than you think." Yuki answered.

"Receiving a blessing from a God. I never thought that a godslayer would get one." Liliana said.

"That's one of the things that make Danny special. He always makes the impossible happen." Yuki said, running a hand through her love's hair.

The next morning. Danny and everybody that came along with him were packing up their essentials.

"We're coming back right?" Jazz asked, zipping up her bag.

"For the hundredth time Jazz: Yes we are." Danny said. There was knocking at the door. "I got it." He said. He stopped shoving clothes into his bag and reached for the door. When he opened it, Godou and his friends were at the door. "Hey Godou."

"Hey. What are you guys doing?"

"Packing. We're leaving this place. Sam has been calling my phone nonstop, and this is our last day to stay." He said.

"That's too bad." Godou said.

"I'm sure your celebrating on the inside." Danny said, sighing. "At least you won't have to deal with my craziness directly, but…." Danny drawled on.

"But?"

"I have a job for you that Shizuka might like, or hate. I don't know." Danny know, shrugging his shoulders. He could feel his cousin's charm in his pocket. It was radiating with excess energy.

"Uh… What is it?" Godou said, nervous.

"Can you take care of my cousin?" Godou almost had a heart attack, but then realized what his fellow Campione and friend-in-craziness had said.

"Your cousin?" He asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to leave this place yet and wants to stay for a little bit more. I respect that, but living in a house by yourself when you're twelve isn't the best thing." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, I can take care of him." Godou said. Danny was confused for a moment. _'Wait did I mispronounce 'she'? Oh well. More hell for Godou.'_

"Okay, thanks." Danny said. "Dani, come on. I have someone that can take care of you!" There was bumping, and Dani appeared at Danny's legs, a backpack on her back. She scrutinized Godou, and crossed her arms with a 'hmph'. Danny pushed her forward, into a panicking Godou.

"Wait it's a she? I thought you sad he!" Godou said, backing away from the little girl. Danny began closing the door.

"Did I? My bad. Anyway, have fun." Danny said. Godou reached for the door, but it slammed closed, and Danny could hear the Gates of Hell shutting with it.

"Are you sure leaving Dani with Godou was a good thing?" Charlotte asked.

"Not at all, but it's too late to do anything about it." Danny said. Yuki looked at him, with narrowed eyes.

"You're evil." She said. Danny gave a smile of pride, and puffed out his chest.

"I try." He said. Yuki giggled.

"That's the last of it." Jazz said, holding her bag.

"Alright, let's go." Danny said, opening the door. Jazz, Yuki, and Charlotte walked out, and Danny looked back at the house. He smiled, and closed the door. _'I wonder what crazy, other Godslayer things will happen now.'_

 **Dark: That all for this chapter, have a great day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dark: Hi.**

Danny had his hand holding up his head, trying to stay awake through Mr. Lancer's lecture. Yuki had already fallen asleep, and Charlotte's eyes were glazed, probably in a daydream. The entire class, including Sam and Tucker, was asleep. He was one of the rare few trying to stay awake. Danny had tried to do anything in his power to stay awake, but nothing had worked.

"…and when Cervante had written Don Quixote, he was aiming for…" Danny was positive that if someone could kill with boredom, Mr. Lancer would be the prime suspect. The bell ring, and Danny almost jumped for joy. "Remember that your homework over Chapter 10 on Don Quixote is due tomorrow." He said as the class groaned awake. Danny had to wake up his friends, and Valerie had helped him when she came into the class.

"What happened?" She asked when she saw the entire class move sluggishly.

"Mr. Lancer made comedy boring." Danny said.

"Yikes."

The two woke everyone who was still asleep up, except Yuki and Tucker. Valerie went for Tucker, and Danny went for Yuki. He shook her shoulder a few times, and Yuki had woken up and stared at Danny with blurry eyes.

"My King, not now. I'm sleeping." She said, putting her head back down. Danny shook her shoulder again, and she grunted. Danny sighed, and leaned down into her ear.

"I guess Yuki is stuck sleeping forever. Maybe I should kiss her to wake up the princess." He said, overdramatically. Yuki smiled in her supposed sleep.

"Maybe you should." She said, her eyes still closed. Danny smirked, but then sighed.

"If I must." He said. He went down on one knee, and leaned toward her. Their lips connected, and Danny felt her tongue go into his mouth. They separated, and Yuki opened her eyes with a smile.

"Morning."

"More like afternoon. Wake up sleepy head." Danny said, standing up. Yuki pouted.

"You kiss a princess, and you don't rejoice. Maybe I should have your head." Yuki said, crossing her arms.

"I would rejoice, but this is the same princess that always kisses me first, and has gotten into a few fights with others." Danny said, grabbing his backpack.

"You're mine. I don't like to share." Yuki stood up.

"We don't like having to share either." Valerie said, crossing her arms and glaring. Yuki glared back. Sam groaned in frustration.

"I'm leaving." She said. She walked out of the door, and slammed it. Everyone turned to her.

"What's her problem?" They asked.

Sam stomped down the hall, her fists were balled and her eyes were narrowed, glaring at anyone who dared to look at her. She shoved opened the school doors, and stomped away. The grass beneath her feet crunching under her.

"What's so special about them? I've been Danny's friend for years. That's more than Charlotte and Yuki have, and Valerie hates his Divine Beast side. So why does he choose them over me?" She asked herself, anger dripping from every word. She passed a tree, which suddenly grew leaves and flowers, even though it was December. "I mean I've been at his side the longest, and I know the most about him. I know his favorite flavor of ice cream, and his favorite band." The grass began to grow, reaching her knees, and Sam didn't notice a glowing green circle with ruins and a leaf under her. "Ever since Apus came, Yuki's always been around him. I know she's hiding something, and Valerie is hiding something too. There's no way she would get with Danny for no reason. The only person is Charlotte, but she's probably using him to help her organization. Am I the only one who likes Danny for him?" Sam yelled into the sky. The circle glowed with a bright green color as crimson red roses began to blossom under her feet. "Maybe I should just leave Danny alone, and let this mess fall to pieces without me." Sam said. The roses opened their petals.

Sam looked into the sky, and her hands fell to her sides. "But I like him, and I want him to know, but… Argh! This is so frustrating! What should I do? Give him a rose or kiss him or something?" Sam said. She felt a weight in her hand and brought it to her eyes, which caused them to widen. In her hand was a rose. The thorns were cut off, and the petals were spread as far as possible for a rose. She looked around to see if she could catch who gave her the rose, but nothing out of the ordinary appeared. The trees were still bare, and the grass was still low. No sign of human activity, or anything. She looked at the rose again. "Give him a rose? Maybe…." Sam walked away from the school, and back to her house.

 **Line Break**

Danny was in his room on his bed, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. His phone was by his side, with 5 calls sent to Sam, who never replied.

"Do you know what's going on with Sam?" He asked Yuki. She was spinning in his chair, bored out of her mind.

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"I thought that maybe it was a girl thing. Maybe I should send Jazz over her house. The brain picking might help." Danny said.

"I don't think it will." Yuki said, still spinning. Danny sighed, and looked at his computer.

"Maybe I should call Godou and see what going on with him. I wonder if Dani got on his nerves already."

"I don't know if that's bad or good. Godou claims to be a pacifist, but the way he fights, you'd think he enjoys it." Yuki said, a hand on her chin.

"He does. I'm still waiting for the day he admits it. Well, me and Erica are waiting for that day."

"Add me to that list." Yuki said. She stopped spinning and held her head as the world spun.

"Noted." Danny said, turning his head back up at the ceiling.

 **Line Break**

The next day, Sam still hadn't talked to Danny, but it was different than yesterday. She was jittery, and her face turned red whenever he got close to her.

"Do you think she has a fever or something?" Danny asked his friends and lovers. Valerie and Charlotte sighed, and Yuki looked confused.

"Clueless." Valerie and Charlotte said. They blinked before realizing that they were in sync again and glared at each other.

"What does that name mean?!" Danny shouted. They just ignored him and walked into the classroom. Danny sighed and was about to walk into the classroom as well, but he heard his name.

"Danny!" He turned around, and saw a flash of black before something hit his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He hit the ground with a thud, and something landed on top of him. He groaned as he pushed himself up opened his eyes, but something covered them. He immediately felt something warm and soft touch his lips. _'I'm kissing a girl who is on top of me—.'_ Her tongue went into his mouth. _'Scratch that. I'm making out with a girl on top of me, and covering my eyes. That's the highlight of the day.'_ He thought. His mysterious kisser released his lips, but still had his eyes covered.

"Uh, hi?" Danny said. Whatever was covering his face disappeared, and he looked around. No one was around. The hallway was empty. He scratched his head. "Did I just get a kiss and run?" He asked. He pushed himself to his feet and walked into the classroom.

As he took his seat, he saw that Sam was smiling at the back of the room. Her cheeks were still red. He sighed. _'I wonder what got her in a good mood all of a sudden.'_ Danny thought as the teacher began to talk.

The lunch bell rang, and Danny was on the roof of the school, eating. The door opened and he turned to see Sam walking through it. Danny turned back to face the city, still eating. Sam took a seat by him.

"Danny?" Sam asked, not looking at the boy.

"Hm?" Danny turned to her.

"I need your help." Sam said, her face going red.

"With what?" Danny asked.

"I-I-I. Never mind!" Sam shouted. She got up and turned to run back, but Danny grabbed her ankle.

"You haven't talked to me all day. Did I do something?" He said, still holding her ankle.

"Yes." Sam said, trying to get her ankle free.

"What?"

"Y-You… You…."

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me." Danny said. He tightened his grip on Sam's ankle. Not enough to crush it, but enough so that she wouldn't be able to get it off easily. Sam stopped struggling and her face turned a brilliant shade of red. "Sam, tell me." Danny said, his voice flowing and making Sam's barriers crack and shatter.

"I-I-I can't!" Sam shouted.

"Can you show me then?" That froze Sam in place. _'Sh-Show him?!'_ She thought, internally breaking down. "Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked. "If I said something wrong I'm sorry but you've been—." Danny was cut off when Sam turned and forced her lips on his. Danny went crossed eyed as he stared at her. Her lips were soft and warm, and felt familiar. He pushed her off of him and held her by the shoulders. "Sam, what's going on?" Sam looked away and didn't answer, though her face suggested that she might punch him at any second. "Did you kiss me in the hallway?" She gasped and looked up. "So that's a yes then?"

"How did you know?" She asked, her face still red.

"That's one of my new Authorities from Typhon." Danny said. Sam looked less than amused, but was curious.

"Really?"

"No. Your lips felt familiar." Danny said. Sam punched his chest, but his Divine Beast and Campione qualities made it feel like a rabbit hit him. "So, you have a reason for kissing me, right?"

"Uh… yes."

"What is it? Is it a prank that you and everyone set up? Is that why no one would talk to me today? Sam, I can't believe—."

"I love you!" Sam shouted. Danny smiled.

"Feel better now?" He asked. Sam looked up in a mixer of confusion and anger. Her face was a bright shade of red.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Jazz told me that if you keep talking when someone is trying to confess, the extra noise makes them want to shout, and they tend to shout whatever is on their mind." Danny said.

"So you used Jazz's psychology on me?"

"Pretty much. Having a sister that picks at your head comes in handy at times." Danny said. Sam's face turned a different shade of red. "Ah crap." Danny said, waiting for the hit, but instead, Sam had started laughing. She laughed, and soon, Danny was laughing with her. When they settled down, Danny pushed Sam off of him and stood up. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad that I got that off my chest." Sam said, standing up as well.

"Good. I was beginning to worry about you."

"Actually, I have another reason for you to worry." Sam said.

"What?" Danny asked. Sam glowed green, and a circle appeared under her feet with ruina and a picture of a tree in the middle. Her clothes were replaced with a green dress made of leaves, which showed off her curves, her hair became frazzled, and green gloves appeared on her hands.

"I think Apus left you a present." Sam said, opening her green eyes. Danny was stunned, until giggling could be heard. A blue wisp left his mouth, telling him that Yuki was here.

"That is quiet surprising, but I guess not." Yuki said, appearing with her arms around Danny's neck. She gave Danny a quick kiss, and smirked at how red Sam's face became.

"Yuk, do you know what's going on?" Danny asked, turning his head to her.

"Yes. Sam's a Priestess now." Yuki said, shrugging.

"What?" Sam asked. Yuki walked away from Danny, and bowed at her waist to Sam.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Priestess of Plants." She said in a royal voice.

"What?!" Sam shouted, confused and horrified. It didn't help that Danny was chuckling away from her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ah, the new year. I love it!**

Danny was confused, about a lot of things, but this one took the cake.

"Can you explain it, in simpler terms?" He asked Yuki and Charlotte. After Sam had shown him her powers, and after Yuki dubbed her the Priestess of the Leaves, Danny took them to his house. Charlotte and Yuki were standing by the door. Valerie was in his chair, Sam was in the middle of his room on the floor, and he and Tucker were sitting on his bed.

"Alright, basically…" Charlotte started.

"Apus needed someone to take care of his garden so he turned Sam into a priestess to be the caretaker of that garden." Yuki continued.

"Well not really turned her into one. He just forced all of the knowledge of gods and magic into her head, as well as how to use magic, and the basic principles of it."

"And after his defeat, Sam must've been repressing these memories for a while, but because of her emotional stress, they are beginning to come back to her, and her powers that Apus gave her are coming with that knowledge."

"There. Got it?" The two asked. Sam nodded, and Danny just sighed. He now had three priestesses in his possession. _'This is going to come around and bite me, isn't it?'_ He thought.

"Sam, do you know how to use to your magic now?" He asked. Sam nodded, and a green circle with ruins and a symbol of a tree in the middle appeared under her as her clothes changed from her regular gothic outfit to her Priestess outfit. Danny sighed and fell back. That was a good sign. That meant that he didn't have to bother training her with powers that he didn't have.

"Thank the gods." He said. Yuki gained a mischievous expression.

"Speaking of which. It's been a month since you received Athena's blessing. How does it feel?" Yuki said, jumping onto Danny's stomach and straddling him. Her glassy eyes shined with mirth and mischief.

"Not too different than how I feel usually." Danny said, Yuki tapped his nose.

"Do you know what it means to have a god in your debt?" She asked.

"Not really. I don't like to collect debts or favors." Danny said, shrugging.

"You can ask for anything and Athena will have to do it to get rid of her debt, since gods don't like to be in debts at all. It's truly a blessing." She wrapped her arms around Danny's body as she leaned down. "Being around you is getting more and more interesting." She threw a victorious smirk at the other girls in the room, which caused them to fume. Valerie and Charlotte ran towards Danny and jumped on the bed, causing Tucker to fall off with a shout. Charlotte took Danny's head in her lap, and Valerie tried to rip Yuki off of Danny. The girl resisted with a pout and a groan. "No." She whined.

"Hands off, you stupid ghost." Valerie said. Yuki let go of Danny as her face turned red.

"I'm not a ghost!" She yelled, waving her hands in the air like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Yes you are. You act just like one." Valerie said.

"That's just your perception of a ghost! Humans are such idiots!" Yuki yelled back, childishly.

"Humans are not idiots!" Sam, Valerie, and Charlotte yelled at Yuki. Danny sighed, and floated through the bed, leaving the girls to argue about how humans are idiots. He phased his arm through the floor and grabbed Tucker's ankle, phasing him through the floor as well.

Tucker gave Danny a pat on the back when their feet touched the floor.

"Thanks man. I don't think I would've been able to handle that." He said, walking out of the door.

"I knew you wouldn't." Danny joked. Tucker visibly deflated.

"Have a little faith in me. The Tuckster needs some love too." Tucker held out his hands in front of the open front door.

"Want me to call Kwan?" Danny said, phone in hand. His smirk made Tucker pale. He quickly pulled out his PDA.

"Hey, would you look at the time? I've gotta get home for Meatloaf Night!" He said, closing the door faster than necessary. Danny smiled at the door, and went to the kitchen to start cooking. As he turned on the stove, he sighed at hearing the arguments and fighting upstairs.

"I thought they were getting along better. Guess I was wrong." He cast a glance to his room, still hearing the arguments that came from it. He smirked as he got an idea. He walked up to his room and stopped outside of his door. _'Lights, camera, action.'_ He thought as he slammed his door against the wall, getting the attention of the girls inside. They turned to him and, seeing his frown and angry expression, gave him weary expressions of their own.

"Danny…" Yuki said, being the first to speak. Danny held up a hand, getting her to stop talking.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Make up by then." He said, closing the door. "And no more arguments!" He shouted through the door. _'Hopefully, that will work.'_ He thought.

The girls all heard Danny's footsteps downstairs and they sighed as one.

"Great. Now he's mad at us." Sam said, a hand on her face. The other girls nodded their heads in agreement. Sam turned to them, eyes narrowed. "Why can't you just get along?"

"Blame her." Yuki said, pointing to Valerie, causing the girl to glare at her. "She's always going on about how I'm trying to use Danny and all that stuff." Yuki said. She seemed to realize something as she turned to Sam with a glare. "And for that matter I can blame you too." Yuki glared at Sam.

"It's because you _are_ using Danny. For protection." Sam said, glaring back at her fellow priestess. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"From what?" She said.

"Other ghosts." Yuki scoffed at Sam, crossing her arms and giving her a look like she was talking to a child.

"I don't make enemies, girl. I'm a respected Priestess from a land that no wants to go near, let alone mess with. I have not made any enemies in my lifetime, so I don't need my King's protection from anything."

"Then why are you here?" Sam asked. Yuki smiled and put a hand over her heart.

"Because I truly love Danny, and being in the Far Frozen has grown boring over the last few centuries. Being around Danny has been so much fun, I can't get enough of it."

"So you're here because you were bored?" Sam asked. Yuki's smile dropped and she glared at the green priestess.

"Yes, but mostly because I love Danny." Yuki said. She smirked and gave Sam a patient gaze. "Why are you still around him?"

"He's been my friend for years. I would never leave his side."

"But you would be fine trying to prove him wrong?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow and irritated expression.

"Ever since I first came here, you have been going on about how I can't be trusted, even though I answered every question under the sun that _you_ asked me. I've been forward and open and never once asked anything of you, yet you still don't trust me."

"Well excuse me for not trusting somebody that appeared out of nowhere and claimed that she was my best friend's girlfriend."

"What about me?" Valerie spoke up, causing Sam and Yuki to turn to her.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"I dated Danny before, yet you don't trust me either. Heck, you admitted to not liking me, if not hating me."

"You've been trying to kill him before, and you treated me, Tucker, and Danny like crap before you became a ghost hunter, so of course I don't like you."

"And the spying?" Valerie said.

"Spying?" Yuki and Charlotte asked. Valerie turned to them, pointing a thumb at Sam.

"Yeah. I noticed her and Tucker spying on me and Danny while we were dating."

That caused the two Priestess to glare at Sam, who glared back.

Charlotte spoke up first, "Sam, you don't trust Danny, do you?"

"I trust him." Sam said, sounding offended.

"Then you believed that he couldn't handle himself?" Yuki said.

"I know he can handle himself."

"Then why spy on a date between me and him?" Valerie asked. Sam glared at her.

"Why I did it is none of your business." She said in a low tone.

Yuki stepped into Sam's view, causing the goth to turn her gaze to the snow priestess. "Sam, do you love Danny?" Sam's expression broke in favor of a pink blush across her cheeks as she looked away.

"O-Of course I love him." She said. Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"Do you really? Because to me, it sounds like you want to keep him to yourself. That's not loving him, that's trapping him." She said.

"Trapping him?"

"You keep trying to chase away the competition, giving Danny no choice but to run to you. I've seen it before and trust me, a relationship like that is bound to fail with both parties regretting it."

"That's not what I was doing."

"Then what would you call it?"

"I would call it protecting my friend."

"Then you don't trust Danny."

"I do!"

"Then you have no reason to not trust us. We've been very open about Danny. You saw how much each of us cared for him with Typhon's attack." Charlotte's gaze went down, proving Yuki's point. "We each love him, so you aren't protecting him from us. You are trapping him." Sam stayed silent, looking at the ground. "If you love Danny, then you have to be willing to share him." Yuki said, walking close to Sam, who backed up. "He's not yours. He's ours, and if you have a problem with it, you can either join us, or leave." Sam backed herself into Danny's dresser, trapping her with Yuki. "None of us are going to abandon Danny, ever. And no matter how much you hate it, Danny loves each of us so much that he wouldn't turn his back to us without a good reason. So you have two choices, either love Danny with us and we can all be happy, or keep trying to trap him with you, which will lead to both of your downfalls. Which one is it?" Yuki asked. Sam's response was silence as she quickly went over her two options. After a moment of thinking, she groaned.

"Fine. I guess I have to share him with you all." She said, making the other three smile.

"Good, because I didn't want Danny to lose his best friend." Yuki said.

"I don't think any of us did." Charlotte said. They each sat down on the ground, and Valerie groaned.

"Well we have about an hour. How are we going to make sure that we don't fight again?" She asked. Everyone shared a glance at each other, then smirked.

 **Line Break**

As Danny walked away from his room, he gasped and a white wisp came from his mouth. His Gorgonian shield began glowing. Before he could react, he felt two small arms wrap around his waist, and his world spun for a moment.

Danny crashed against something that was metal, and rolled against it. He groaned as he pushed himself up, and looked around. He was on his house's OPS center, and Athena was standing in front of him a hint of a smile on her face.

"Geez, was that necessary?" He asked, rubbing his back and sore shoulders.

"No, it wasn't." She replied.

"Then why'd you do it?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It caught you off guard." Athena said, as neutral as ever.

"Sadist." Danny mumbled. A moment of silence passed as Athena didn't respond. Danny just sighed and looked up at the sky. Clouds were gathering, but nothing to serious was going to happen soon. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I wished to see my Demon Beast." Athena said. Danny turned to see her with a cold expression, yet something akin to mirth was tugging at her lips.

"I'm not property." He said, waving his hands.

"Not according to the priestesses below." Athena said. Danny could still hear the shouting of the girls fighting. He sighed, closing his eyes. The semi-silence went on for a minute before he frowned, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"So, you got to see me. Now what?" He asked, looking toward Athena. She stood as tall as she could with her hand behind her. She was looking towards the city.

"I wish to talk. Athena has spent many moments trying to… understand something." She said. Danny rose an eyebrow at the response.

"Heh?" Came his intelligent reply. Athena turned to him. Her emotionless eyes threatening to swallow him whole.

"Your nature." She said. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "This is the second time you have saved me. Why?" She asked. "Athena's knowledge can comprehend many things, but why a God-Slayer would risk his life to save a god, the enemy of a God-Slayer… It makes Athena confused. Her knowledge is not aiding her either." Danny gained an expression of understanding. He sat up, propping himself on his arms, and shrugged.

"No reason really. I help anyone that needs it, enemy or friend. And that includes little kids like you." He said in a joking tone. Athena gave no response. Instead, she continued to look at him with her cold, slitted eyes.

"Is it to repent?" She asked.

"Repent?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Athena's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Another prophecy is coming to light soon, and Athena's knowledge says that you know about it too." She said. Danny's eyes became slightly darker. He sighed.

"Of course I know about it. I have Yuki who holds all prophecies." Danny said, smiling. Athena's gaze broke his smile and he sighed. Trying to fool a goddess of wisdom was pretty stupid, but at least he tried. "Yeah. I know."

"What about the icon?" Athena asked. Danny's hands went to his pockets of their own accord.

"Icon?" Danny asked, trying to look confused, and failing.

"The one in your pocket." Danny sighed and pulled out the stone sculpture that Dani made for him. His eyes dulled as his bangs covered them. "You are weary of keeping it. It is dangerous." Athena said. She looked at the symbol and reached out for it. The small item started glowing purple as her hand got near. "Perhaps if I—." Danny patted her hand away, glaring at her. The icon stopped glowing.

"No." Danny clenched his insignia in his fist, causing golden light to come through the cracks in his hands. Athena withdrew her hand, and settled for staring at it.

"It is powerful then." She said. Danny brought the icon to his face.

"It brings up bad memories." He said.

"It brings up secrets." Athena corrected.

"It's precious to me, for a lot of reasons." Danny growled out.

"It's your Identity, of course it's precious." Athena said, turning her gaze to Danny. "You want to ascend to godhood?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. The air changed as Danny could feel Athena's presence become heavy.

"No. I never will." He said. The malice in the air vanished, replaced by strictness.

"Then throw away your Identity. Destroy it." Athena said. Her eyes were still narrowed as she opened a hole behind them. Danny tightened his grip on the sculpture, throwing the goddess a glare.

"No. Dani made this, and it's rude to destroy a present from someone." He said, venom in his tone at the thought. While he said that, him and Athena knew the real reason. Danny throwing away his Identity would be like Athena throwing away her Gorgonian, and that was unthinkable to her.

"Then the prophecy will be fulfilled." Athena said. The hole behind them shrunk into nothingness.

"I'll stop it." Danny said. He waited for a response, but when silence reigned, he turned to Athena, who was smiling like she heard a good joke. "What, too ridiculous to be true?" He asked, expecting a 'yes'.

"I believe with all that I am that you will prevent the prophecy from becoming true, with or without your Identity. You did stop the Starless Night prophecy." Athena said. Danny's hands went to his neck as a light blush appeared on his face. "I am excited for your next battle." She said, turning to the sun. Danny felt slightly annoyed at her blatant attempt, but went along with it.

"I don't want to fight you again." He said.

"I never said that you would fight me."

"If this is about the prophecy. I—."

"I never said that it was about the prophecy." Athena said. "I sense another rogue god on the move. His actions will be… interesting." Danny groaned, facepalming.

"Great, another problem." Athena raised an eye at his reaction, and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"You want to fight." Athena said, and Danny interpreted it in a slightly know-it-all tone.

"I know." He conceded, smiling.

"You're beginning to fit the stereotype of a Campione."

"Am I? Huh. I thought that was Godou's job." He said. Athena didn't turn to him to meet his gaze, but he could see the smile playing on her lips. "I'll have to get back at him for this then. Actually I still have to prank those SSI guys for taking me to Godou knowing that he was a Campione."

"I see." Athena said, catching Danny's attention. "Then it was a mistake to have met me then?"

"No, but if Godou were someone more… willing in your terms, then that would've resulted in a fight between me and him, and who knows what would've happened to Japan in that fight. Guy's destroyed how many national monuments by now?" Danny said, making a smile grace Athena's lips.

"He is interesting. His words speak of lethargy, yet his actions are very willing."

"Yeah. Me, Erica, and Yuki are waiting for the day that he admits he loves fighting."

"I see." Athena paused, and Danny had a feeling that she was thinking of some way to get Godou to fight her. "Another time then." Athena said. She started walking to Danny and sat in his lap, facing him.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked, his cheeks turning pink.

"As I have told your sister. I will not accept failure, especially from something with an affinity to me. Understand?" She said, her tone slightly harder.

"Uh?" Danny responded.

"Until the prophecy passes, I will assist you whenever you call for me, against any opponent. And in return, you are to stay alive until I can kill you myself." Athena said. Danny's mind stopped and restarted again at her words. When he figured he could talk again, he sighed.

"Geez. Is fighting and killing me all you ever—." Danny was interrupted as Athena's lips descended on his own. He felt her tongue make its way into his mouth. After a few seconds, Athena pulled back, letting Danny breathe again.

"I await our next battle. Be a good God Slayer and don't die until then." Athena said as a dark aura surrounded her and vanished, taking her with it. Danny stared ahead after Athena left. He sighed and plopped back onto the hard metal of the OPS center.

"Still as cold as ever." He mused. He brought the icon that was in his hand to his eyes. It was really nice of Dani to make him a present, but out of everything she could've done, it had to be this thing.

 _"How did you do this?" Danny asked, looking around at the destroyed streets and green sky._

 _"It all started with a small sculpture made by a small girl." A man said, walking up to him._

Danny shook the memory of his head, but his memories of his possible future brought the memory of what he learned as he floated through the Ghost Zone trying to find Vlad's portal.

 _"Come on. Where is it? Huh?" Danny stopped as he looked up at the destroyed library. He floated inside._ 'A library is right up Vlad's alley, so maybe his portal's in here?' _Danny thought, floating inside. He was greeted to the sight of rubble and ripped up books and pages. As he looked around, he saw a podium with an open book on it. It was the only thing in the building that was rubble or destroyed. He flipped it to the cover. "Ascension?" He read._

Danny knew that the book was safe, and a few of the important pages were hidden thanks to him, but he couldn't get the memories out of his head. The book made them stay, no matter how hard he tried. _'Oh well. Knowledge or no knowledge, I'm not using it.'_ That was a promise he was going to take to his grave, no matter what. He phased back into the kitchen and got to work.

The next half hour was Danny cooking in the kitchen before his sister came down, holding a book. She took a seat at the counter and watched her brother.

"How was the talk with Athena?" Jazz asked. Danny gave her a raised eyebrow. "I go to the OPS center to read. It's quiet up there."

"It was good. She made a promise with me, so there's that."

"You know. She might be beginning to like you."

"Really now?"

"Back when the sky turned black, she was with me. She talked and acted very strangely, and she was really obsessed with finding you, even smelling a pillow."

"I am going to have fun the next time I see her."

"What prophecy was she talking about?" Danny stayed silent, causing Jazz to glare. "What was she talking about, little brother?"

"The King of Destruction prophecy. It's better referred to as the Creature of the End prophecy."

"It's about Dark Danny, isn't it?"

"It's about how I'm destined to become him."

"You won't. We both know that." Jazz said. When Danny didn't respond, or look convinced, she got up and walked to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "You won't become that jerk, Danny. Okay?"

"Okay." Jazz let him go, but Danny grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Jazz. I need a favor."

"What is it?" She asked. Danny pulled Dani's sculpture from his pocket and showed her.

"This is my Fallen Hero. It's the thing that will allow me to become Dan. I need you to hide it somewhere not even I could think of, or reach. If you need help, I'll give it to Godou and he can hide it."

"Okay, little brother. Okay." Jazz said, clutching her fingers around the object.

 **And that's that. Wow. I've been gone for a while. Heh. Oh well. Slight recap. Yes, that was Athena forming a pact with Danny to get him to stay alive until she kills him herself, but who knows what might happen between now and then. Also, Dan is a god, but very different in that aspect. You'll see what I mean later. Now let's talk about the new year.**

 **I plan on revamping this story, which means going back and changing a few things, such as how Danny's Hydra works and what Dani's sculpture is made of, which is hard stone and not ice, as well as Charlotte's organization to one of the cannon organizations, which will be the Aegis organization. Other than that and a few grammar and spelling fixes, not much is going to change for previous chapters. Also for the future of this story, I'm still debating on whether I'm finishing the story right after Dan, or a little bit later. I don't know, and if you guys want to see Danny after Dan, let me know. It's still up for debate. Also, I plan to go back to my regular schedule of uploading every Sunday before 10:00 pm. So you have something to look forward to. And to save you the time or going back and seeing for yourself, I'll tell you how the Hydra works.**

 **The Hydra is going to be Danny's Avatar. It has to be summoned from a fire that Danny didn't cause with his own hands. It also works on a location basis on how it will behave when it is summoned. Other than that. I'll leave you to your imagination about the rest of it until I get to it in the story. See you in the next chapter.**

 **Read, review, follow, favorite, and have a Happy New Year!**


	20. Chapter 20

Danny was in the school cafeteria eating a sandwich his mother made and listening to Yuki and Valerie as they argued over who looked better. Charlotte was leaning on his left shoulder, and Sam was leaning on his right. Tucker was watching with a camera focused on the two. As the argument began to heat up, a chill crawled up Danny's spine and out of his mouth, causing him to gasp silently. He went stiff as the blue mist came from his mouth, which everyone in the room noticed. Someone screamed, and Dash ran over to him.

"Fenton! Help. It's the Fright Knight!" Dash said. Danny looked confused, and nervous.

"Uh, why would you want my help?" He asked.

"Cause you're Danny Phantom!" Dash said. Danny went wide eyed and looked around to see that everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Danny, we don't have all day." Yuki said, flying out of the cafeteria. Danny nodded, letting the white rings change him into his other form. He flew up to the Fright Knight.

"Why are you back, Fright Knight? Uranus fired you?"

"I serve a new master now, and he wants you, and your priestesses dead."

"You already know that I won't let that happen." Danny said, throwing an ectoblast that the Fright Knight didn't dodge. Danny grabbed the Fenton Thermos that he didn't know was in his back pocket and sucked the Fright Knight into it. He sighed and smiled. "That was too easy." He said.

He started flying back, but stopped as a chills ripped its way up his spine, choking him as it came out as black mist. Goosebumps appeared on Danny's skin as he coughed the black mist out.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" A voice said. A voice that Danny dreaded ever hearing again.

"No." He said, looking up. The white flames and blue skin and the 'DP' on its chest was more than enough to tell Danny who it was. "You're supposed to be sealed away!" He shouted, backing away from his future self.

"I was, but then you didn't think that a flimsy thermos could hold me forever, did you?" Dan said, leaning forward. Danny floated back further in response and Dan chuckled darkly. "Still just a child I see." He sniffed the air, and a smirk came across his face. "Oh, you're a Campione now? Congratulations." Dan disappeared, and Danny looked around until he heard a scream coming from the cafeteria. He flew quickly into the school, and saw Dan holding Yuki by the neck. Everyone around him was stunned in fear.

"Such a shame isn't it? Something so pretty wasted on something so weak." Dan said, twisting Yuki's neck slightly.

"Key of the Falling Star." Danny said, pulling out his keyblade. Dan's smirk only got wider as he looked at the weapon.

"So, you plan to use that to take me down? Or do you want to reveal your own downfall to everyone here?" Dan asked. Danny narrowed his eyes at his counterpart.

"Let her go. This is between you and me."

"Actually. It's not. It's between you, me, and everything that lives on this Earth and the Netherworld. Every god, every witch, and every Campione. They will all be dead at your feet." Dan said. His grip on Yuki tightened, making her struggle harder in his grip. Danny charged oward, but Dan disappeared and reappeared far behind him. "You can't stop it." He said, dropping a still Yuki

"No!" Danny shouted. Lightning flashed, causing him to turn around. The sight that greeted him was filled with green skies with swirling clouds. Lightning flashing everywhere as the Earth itself seemed to have ripped itself apart at the seams. Danny took a step, and felt something that wasn't ground. He looked down and jumped back, screaming. Godou's body was mangled, with his arms ripped off and thrown to the sides. A giant tusk protruded from his chest. Next to him was a familiar red and black dressed Erica, who had blood covering her body with her sword through her head. Danny held a hand to his mouth as he could feel his lunch try to come back up. He scooted away from the bodies, bumping into something else.

He turned around and screamed at the sight of Charlotte's and Valerie's bodies, both burnt in places as ash and green embers rose from them.

"No. No. No." Danny repeated as he got to his feet. He put his hands on his head, shaking it. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening." He said.

"I'm afraid it is. Godslayer." A voice sounded behind him. Danny turned to see a pale skinned version of himself with flaming hair. The duplicate gave him a very menacing smile. "This is what you become. This is what you were destined to be." The duplicate said. A green fire engulfed his hand, which he held out to Danny.

"Shut up!" Danny's response was to summon his key and swing at the duplicate, who caught the blade and flicked it out of Danny's grip. The duplicate grabbed Danny by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Embrace the Chaos! Embrace the destruction!" It shouted, psychotic glee swirling in its eyes.

"No!" Danny said, struggling. The duplicate calmed down, then put Danny at eye level with it.

"You don't have a choice." It said. It shoved a hand into Danny's chest and pulled out Dani's stone sculpture. "You've fallen, and this is your destiny." It said. The icon glowed a dark purple in its hand as it released Danny. The clone turned Danny around and summoned its own keyblade, which was a dark red and purple instead of Danny's green. Yuki appeared under Danny, who grabbed the red keyblade. "Kill her." The duplicate commanded.

"No!" Danny said. The icon glowed a brighter purple.

"End her." The duplicate said, grabbing Danny's wrist.

"No!" Danny said, ripping his arms from the duplicate's grasp. The icon cracked, seeping out a black and purple energy. The energy wrapped around Danny.

"Fulfill your destiny. Carve your future into stone!" The duplicate said. Danny moved closer to the unmoving Yuki, who opened her eyes. Danny was silent as the energy forced his hand to bring his sword into the air over Yuki, and Yuki looked around, then up at her Campione, who was about to kill her. She did the one thing Danny didn't want her to do in a situation like this. She smiled. She smiled like she understood why he was going to kill her. She smiled because she wanted him to succeed in her conquest for power.

"No." Danny said weakly. His resolve broke as Yuki kept smiling in the face if her death.

"Kill her." The duplicate commanded, and Danny couldn't stop his arm as it swung downwards towards Yuki's head.

Danny screamed as his eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. He panted as he shook his head from the remnants of his nightmare.

"W-What the heck? A dream?" He didn't want to continue as a shiver of fear ripped through him. "No, a nightmare." He corrected. He pulled the stone sculpture from his pocket. "Maybe I should destroy this stupid thing. It's giving me more problems than it's worth." He said. He noticed something shiny near his leg, and he reached down to pick it up. "What is this?" He asked, turning the piece of metal in his hand. He tossed it away, and looked up. He was surrounded by the green and blacks of the Netherworld. He shot to his feet, looking around. "How did I get here?" He asked. He tried to remember when he went into the Netherworld, but his mind was drawing a blank. "Guess I'll have to think about it later." He said.

In his mind, Uranus's authorities turned until the Portal was on top. "A path that leads to damnation." Danny said. A portal formed in front of him and he walked through it, finding himself back in his room. Looking towards his bed, he saw Yuki sleeping in it, and something making a small amount of light near her. He leaned closer and saw a purple fog over Yuki's head. He put his hand in it, trying to dismiss it, but it kept coiling back around Yuki's head. Danny gave a frown, and decided to check the guest room.

Charlotte was asleep, with the same purple cloud over her head. Danny's frown intensified and he blasted the cloud, only to have it come back together. Danny gave a frustrated grunt. He sat near Charlotte's head. He closed his eyes and searched through his authorities for a solution. The only one that could've helped was the Fire, but it could only be used during the day. Danny sighed and decided to go outside and wait until morning. He floated through the roof and landed on the OPS center. Danny watched his city as it slept. That was until he saw something green down that street. Danny transformed and flew after the green thing. When he heard a scream, he picked up the pace.

He came to stop in front of an alley in the back of some store. A green divine beast was reaching for a teenage girl that was huddled in a corner. He blasted the beast, and causing it to disintegrate. The girl screamed as he landed in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The girl nodded after seeing that he wasn't going to hurt her. He helped her to her feet. "What did you do to make that thing mad at you?"

"Nothing! It just started chasing me!" Danny heard footsteps, and grabbed the girl, turning the both of them invisible. They both watched as five more green men came to a stop in front of the alley and turned to look inside of it. Danny put a gloved hand over the girl's mouth as she let out a small whimper. They shrugged at each other and a few scratched their heads. _'What are these things?'_ Danny thought. The green men left, and Danny and the girl that was holding onto him flickered back into the visible spectrum.

"Go hide somewhere. I'm going to figure out what's going on." Danny said. The girl sprinted out of the alley and out of Danny's sight, after making sure the coast was clear. He floated up to get a better look at Amity and saw that green divine beasts were crowding the streets. He quickly turned invisible as the beast looked towards him. Seeing nothing, they turned and continued moving. "Army of new divine beasts roaming the city. This reeks of Vlad." Danny said, taking to the air. As he flew over Amity Park, he saw everyone sleeping with purple clouds over their heads. Danny had to help a sleeping man from on a service pole before he fell. "The whole town is asleep." Blue mist came from his mouth, and Danny looked around, only to see to divine beast putting two people down. "Uh oh." He said, powering up a blast. He shot, only for the two divine beings to separate and grab him. They carried him into the sky, holding him in a bruising grip. "Where are you taking me?" Danny asked. Their silence slightly irritated him. "Strong, silent type huh? Let's see how strong." Danny glowed blue and felt the hand grabbing him freeze over. He broke from their grip and watched as they fell and shattered along the ground. "Thank you the training Yuki." He said, flying off.

Danny made it to the mayor's office, only to see Vlad asleep with the same purple cloud of energy. "Okay, so this is definitely a good news bad news moment." He said. He put a hand on his chin. "So if Vlad isn't behind the ghost attack, who is?" He heard the air shift behind him. Danny turned and saw twelve more divine beast floating behind him. "Hey guys. Love your individuality." He mocked. His hands glowed as he fired his own blast at two of the beast. They disintegrated, and the others looked mad. They flew close, but Danny moved to the side. He was punched in the stomach, causing him to fly to the wall where two pairs of hands came through the wall and pinned him to it. "Pay attention and you'll see why I'm not even scared." He said, his eyes glowing blue. Laughter echoed through the room and Danny saw a white mist come from his mouth.

A purple cloud came through the window and collected behind the mini army. It gathered until it formed the shape of another divine being with a white face and red eyes. Horns grew downwards from the sides of its head and a faint scar went through one eye. Its body was nothing but a dark cloak with the night sky on it. The god chuckled darkly at Danny. "Oh, but you should be, godslayer. And if you were smart, you would be." It said.

"So you're the one behind this." Danny said, narrowing his eyes at the god.

"Indeed." The god said. His minions phased Danny down into Vlad's lab.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Danny said, struggling against the god's minions as they strapped him to a metal table.

"I am Nocturne, the God of Sleep, and what I want I already have. Your dreams." The god leaned over Danny. "The dreams of everyone in this town. I travel from town to town putting people to sleep, collecting their energy. With billions of people asleep in this world, imagine how powerful I could be."

"You do know that I won't let that happen, right?" Danny said. His restraints froze and he shattered them, crouching on the metal table. "All the beauty rest has left me rested and stronger. Not a good idea." Danny tried to blast Nocturne, only for a golden shield to form in front of him. The blast bounced off harmlessly, and Nocturne formed a blast of his own. As he fired, Danny flew to him and managed to slam into the god's torso, knocking him to the ground. "That'll teach you to steal people's dreams."

"Stealing is such an ugly word, and I prefer the term collecting them, to make me stronger." The god said, holding his hand out, only for nothing to happen.

"Really? Then you must be the weakest god I've ever met." Danny said. He shot a blast at Nocturne, only for the God to push himself to his feet. "So, what's the deal about people's dreams?"

"Asks the boy who dreams of his own future." Nocturne said.

"Oh man, that was private."

Nocturne gained a bright yellow glow that turned into a blazing purple fire. "Dreams are the gateway to the subconscious." He said, firing his own purple blast. Danny countered with his own, but the explosion knocked him to the ground. He felt himself get picked up into the air and Nocturne brought the boy to him. "And what's the deal about your dreams? You haven't had any real sleep in a long while child, between talking to Pandora and watching your world burn." Nocturne threw Danny to a wall. "In order to stop you, my sleepwalkers will put the whole world to sleep, and I will become powerful. Powerful enough to defeat you, fallen hero."

"I made a promise to everyone that I'm never going to become that." Danny said, pushing himself to his feet.

"A prophecy cannot be stopped, no matter how many empty promises you make." Nocturne said, coming close to the boy. Danny pushed from the wall, roaring as he cut through Nocturne. He turned back, only to see Nocturne's torso come back together.

"Sleepwalkers, form."

Moaning could be heard, and Danny turned to see four sleepwalkers floating in the air.

"As you can see. Dreams fuel my sleepwalkers. As long as someone is dreaming, we are powerful."

"This is where I say 'dream on.'" Danny blasted the sleepwalkers until they disintegrated.

"Sleepwalkers, form."

The four sleepwalkers that Danny destroyed formed in front of him, tackling him to the ground. Danny grunted as he lifted the dogpile of sleepwalkers above his head.

"Jeez. Salvatore weighs less." He said, blasting the sleepwalkers with and ice ray. "Again, thank you Yuki." He shattered the ice and turned to Nocturne.

"With the entire town sleeping, I can do this all day." The god said.

"Oh yeah? Me too." Danny said, holding up glowing green fists.

"Oh really? I believe this is the part where I say 'dream on.'" Moans sounded and Danny felt hand grab his feet. He moved to blast them, only for two sleepwalkers to grab his arms. More sleepwalkers came and dogpiled Danny. "Time's up, King of Destruction. I promise your sleep will be much more _permanent_ this time." Nocturne said, a glowing purple ball of energy forming in his hand.

"Must be nice having other people fight your battles for you. Not so nice when they lose." Danny's eyes turned blue and the dogpile froze. He shattered it with a small amount of energy. "Time to hibernate!" Danny yelled, flying towards Nocturne. The god slashed at him, and Danny pushed his fist through Nocturnes arm and glowed blue. Ice began to spread from Danny fist, and the godslayer pulled back, blasting the frozen Nocturne. "That was almost too easy." He said. "Now to wake the town."

He turned towards his house, and flew as fast as he could into his room. He landed and saw that Yuki was still asleep, with that purple cloud still over her head. He reached over, and screamed as electricity jumped from the cloud to him.

"So that's out." He said, rubbing the final shocks from his system. He turned to Yuki. _'How do I wake her up?'_ Danny thought. _'Something woke me up from my dream, but what?'_ He paced the room, them remembered his own nightmare. He shook the image of killing Yuki from his head. _'That'll do it, but can I even overshadow another Divine Beast?'_

"No time like the present to find out." He flew into the air above Yuki's head. "Sorry about this Yuki, but it's for your own good." He went intangible and phased into her body.

A lots of white surrounded Danny until he saw the Amity Park sign. "I'm in. Now where is she?" He flew over the city, looking for his house. He saw the sign and flew in, invisible. He checked his room first, then the guest room. "Nothing." Danny said after he checked the house. He settled in him room. "If I was an easily bored snow priestess, where would I be?" Danny asked. He thought for a second until the answer came to him. "Beating me up in ice training." He said. He shot from his house and flew to the school roof, which was clear, though ice was everywhere. "I just missed her." He said. Danny heard arguing voices, and phased through the roof to see Yuki and Valerie. They were arguing over who looked better. "This seems familiar." He said. "Okay, how should I do this?" His dream flashed through his mind. He shook his head. "There's no telling what could happen if I… kill… her. This dream might become her reality. Something else." Danny said. He looked at the gathering crowd, and saw a bored looking Danny Fenton, with Charlotte and Sam holding onto his arms. "Looks like I'm going to have to kill myself. Wow. I sounded really depressing." Danny flew down a little, and watched as a golden mist came from his dream counterpart's mouth. He looked around, confused. This got Charlotte's and Sam's attention.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I sensed… something."

"What?'

"I don't know. It was like a god, yet not."

"Another Campione?"

"I can't sense campione. Only gods or…"

"What?"

"Divine Beasts."

"But you're the only divine beast with the power of a god."

"Yeah, I am, unless." Danny panicked and flew into the nearest person, which happened to be Tucker.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" The possessed Tucker said. Everyone turned to him, even Yuki and Valerie. _'I'm so getting scarred for this.'_ Real Danny thought.

"What?" Dream Danny asked, coming close to Tucker.

"This." Tucker fired a full powered blast through Dream Danny's chest, and the dream broke.

Danny flew out of Yuki as she screamed bloody murder, which wasn't too far off. Danny grunted when he hit the wall of his bedroom. The purple cloud above her head dispersed and Yuki shook the remnants of the dream turned nightmare from her mind.

"What… What was that?" She asked, holding her head and panting.

"A bad dream." Danny said, turning upright. He floated and took a seat on his bed.

"I don't think I'll be sleeping for a long while." She said, shivering. Danny put a hand on her back, calming her.

"Nightmares'll do that to you." He said.

"And I'm going to hate Tucker for longer."

"Don't hate the guy. I overshadowed him and killed… myself. Man, that is weird to think about."

"Feel like explaining why you were in my dream? Maybe you were hoping for something else?" Yuki teased. Danny explained to her what he discovered when he woke up, and what happened when he woke her up. "So there are still sleepwalkers everywhere?" Yuki asked when he was done.

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?" Danny asked. Yuki sighed.

"That's means Nocturne is still alive."

"What?! I thought I killed him!"

Yuki gave him an exasperated look. "Gods don't die that easily." She poked his chest. "Typhon killed you before you killed him." Danny held his hands up in surrender.

"I get it. I messed up." Danny said. "Then we need to go back and stop him."

"And how are you going to get past his army of sleepwalkers?"

"With an army of my own." He said. He went to the guest room, Yuki following him. She leaned toward the purple cloud over Charlotte's head.

"Was that over me too?" Yuki asked, examining the cloud.

"Yep. And I'm going to wake her up the same way I woke you up." Danny said.

"I'm coming too. I might find something I can use against her." Yuki said. Danny rolled his eyes, and they both flew into Charlotte.

The white faded into a church, and Danny saw two kids playing around it. One of the children and fiery orange-red hair while the other had raven black hair.

"Is that you?" Yuki asked, pointing at the black haired kid. Danny nodded.

"I remember this. This was my last day with Charlotte. Before I was sent to the hospital." Danny said. He watched as the two children left the church, running along the sidewalk. "She was supposed to watch me until my parents came back. I ran into the street, and car came by. I don't remember much of what happened after that." The two children waited for the walking sign to flash, and the black haired boy grew impatient. He ran when the street was clear. Danny waited for the silver car to come speeding down the road, only for nothing to happen. He watched as the two children looked back towards the other sidewalk, and ran along. "Come on." Danny said. He grabbed Yuki and turned them invisible.

"So her dream is nothing more than a false memory." Yuki said, looking around.

"Or a subconscious wish." Danny said. He and Yuki landed on the street not too far from the children.

"So, how are you going to kill yourself?"

"Like this." Danny said, kneeling and putting a hand on the ground. The area around him glowed blue and the glow went down the street, following the dream version of Danny. The kid stopped as something caught his eye, and the blue glow caught up to him as Charlotte came over. An ice spike shot up from the ground and impaled the small Danny through the chest.

Yuki and Danny flew out of a screaming Charlotte, with Yuki going through a wall.

"What? Where?"

"No time for questions. We need to wake up everyone else." Danny said. Yuki came through the wall as Charlotte shook her head clear.

"We might need to wake Jazz up too." Danny and Charlotte turned towards Yuki. "We need everyone we can use, so Jazz might help." Yuki reasoned. A scream later, and Danny flew out of FentonWorks with Jazz, Yuki, and Charlotte in tow.

The group landed in Tucker's room. Danny got ready to fly in when Yuki grabbed onto his arm. "Sorry, but you can't come. Gotta follow the Dude Code." Danny said. Yuki pouted, but let go. Danny flew in.

"Dude Code?"

"A set of rules Danny and Tuck made when they were younger."

"Oh?"

Tucker's scream grabbed their attention, and Danny flew out but managed to stay in front of Tucker. He crossed his arms and gave his best friend an angry look.

"Sorry, man, but let's be honest. Without the powers, that's the only thing you could do."

"We'll talk about this later." Danny said. Yuki, Jazz, and Charlotte shared a look. Danny grabbed Jazz and Tucker and Yuki took off with Charlotte. When they woke Sam up, Yuki whined.

"Do we have to wake up Valerie?"

"You're the one who said we need everybody we can get." Danny countered. Yuki pouted. They landed in Valerie's room, and Danny wasted no time going into Valerie's dream. The girl woke up a few seconds later and a blushing Danny came out.

"Oh… Wow… That's going to keep me up for nights." Danny said, standing up Valerie's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he floated up. She noticed everyone around her bed, and her face went even brighter, to the point that Yuki and Charlotte were slightly worried that Valerie would pass out from heat stroke.

"What was her dream?" Yuki asked. Danny's blush went brighter, and he shook his head.

"You don't wanna know." Yuki and company raised an eyebrow at that answer.

 **Line Break**

Danny and company were floating above Amity Park, looking at the building in front of them.

"I honestly thought he would choose the pillow factory." Tucker commented, looking at the mattress warehouse.

"I guess Gods stick to their myths, even outside of them." Charlotte said. They walked up to the doors of the warehouse.

"Everybody ready?"

"No."

"What?"

"You're not ready. You're going to get yourself killed."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I don't know who Nocturne is, and I'm sure that Charlotte doesn't know either."

"You… don't?"

"No, and without that knowledge, I can't use teaching magic for you to use the Skeleton Key."

"I'm still going."

"You're going to die!"

"I won't!" Danny yelled at her. He sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "I'll find some other way to bring Nocturne down. If he's a god, then there's some way to defeat him. I'm sure the other Campione didn't have Divine Instruments when they killed their first god, so this is just putting me in their shoes."

"You're the most stubborn man I've ever met, and yet it's another thing I love about you." Yuki said. She looked up to the brightening sky. "I wonder what authorities you'll get this time."

"Speaking of authorities." Danny said, looking at the rising sun. Typhon's authorities glowed, ready to be used. "Let's go." Danny said, kicking the doors open. He gasped at the sight. Nocturne was in the center of the room, and purple cloud surrounding him. He was nearly the size of the building. Small jolts of blue energy flew into the purple cloud from the open roof above them. "Nocturne. He's huge." Danny said. He floated to Nocturne.

"He's a god of sleep. The more people that are asleep, the stronger he gets." Yuki said, floating up to Danny. Nocturne glowed for a second and grew. Danny narrowed his eyes and tried to blast the god, only for the blasts to be absorbed into the purple cloud. "Blast all you want, but that aura is protecting him."

"Then I'll wake him up from the inside." Danny said. He flew down and turned intangible, only to for the purple cloud to wrap around him and through him across the room. He landed in a bunch of mattresses. He floated up to try again, but moaning was heard as sleepwalkers flew into the factory. The number continued to grow as the group backed up towards Nocturne. "Charlotte, I need a fire." The girl nodded and fired an arrow at the ground in front of them. A small fire started at their feet. "Alright guys. Let 'em have it!" He roared. The group shot into action. Valerie pulled out a gun and began shooting as many sleepwalkers as she could. Jazz, Tucker, and Sam pulled out their own weapon and fired. The Hydra glowed in Danny's mind. "From the fires, embers, and ash I summon you. Break the chains that bound you and rise. Show your Master that you are worthy of bearing his power!" The fire exploded into a column of flames. When it died down, a two headed hydra was standing before the small group.

"I'm so happy you killed Typhon." Jazz said, looking at the reptile in front of her.

"Me too." Tucker commented, sounding grateful.

One of the hydra's head turned towards the army of sleepwalkers and shot a stream of fire from its mouth. The other head turned towards Nocturne and shot its own stream of fire. The fire wrapped around the purple cloud and both disappeared. The purple cloud formed less than a second after the fire dispersed. The fire keeping the sleepwalkers at bay stopped, and Danny could see that none of them were affected.

"They're getting stronger." Sam yelled. The hydra shot another stream of fire, but the sleepwalker ignored the flames.

"We need to get going."

"I'm coming with you." Yuki said. Danny nodded, not having time to argue. They both flew up and Danny held out his hand. The hydra obeyed and shot another stream of fire at the bound Nocturne. The fire swirled around Nocturne. When the fire and purple aura disappeared Danny and Yuki flew into Nocturne's dream. They found themselves behind a rock. They looked over and saw Nocturne standing on a castle as lightning flashed around him. Danny focused and saw a dream version of Dan on the ground by the castle's door. He had several spikes through his chest.

"Gotta hand it to the guy. He's got a vision." Danny said, looking away from the body.

"How are we going to do this?" Yuki asked.

"We scare him by beating him. If we're lucky, he'll lose control of the sleeping people and they should wake up."

"And if we're not?"

"He'll kill us both."

"And you didn't take advantage of me yet. I'll die disappointed." Lightning flashed and Danny and Yuki turned to see Nocturne turn to them and disappear as lightning flashed.

"Did he just see us?" Danny asked, worried.

"Hello Demon Beast." Someone said behind him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Danny and Yuki turned.

"The Fallen Hero and his girlfriend. Are you going to watch yourself die again?"

"Wouldn't even dream of it." Danny said, fire collecting in his hands. "I use this fire as a symbol of my power, a symbol of destruction. Eat and let nothing get in the way of your feast! Burn away my enemies and leave nothing but a bright blaze in your wake!" The fire shot from Danny's hands and swirled around Nocturne, eating at his divinity. Before Nocturne could repair it, Danny fired a ray of energy at Nocturne, knocking the god into the air. Danny flew to where Nocturne was going to go, and blasted him back to the ground. Yuki froze him and Danny followed up with a ray of energy, destroying Nocturne. After a second, Yuki pouted.

"He didn't wake up." She said, looking around.

"That means we need to try something else." Danny said. The ground shook and a shadow passed over them. A larger version of Nocturne rose up from the void of space.

"Did you honestly think you could defeat me in my own dream? I am the king of dreams. You cannot win in my world!"

"Then I'll just have to change it to my world." Danny said, putting a finger on his tattoo. "A key to close the box once opened!" The Falling Star key formed in Danny's hand. "I claim this domain. For it is my divine right!" Danny shoved his blade into the ground, and fire spread around the blade, sending the two divine beasts and god into Danny's Netherworld. "In here, you're just as powerful as me."

"Only in your dreams, Godslayer." Nocturne said. He held his hand up. Sleepwalkers began to form around him. They charged and Danny and Yuki, who responded with ice blasts. The front row of sleepwalkers froze. The ice melted and they charge forward again. "We may be in your stolen authorities, godslayer, but we are still in my dream." Nocturne said. Danny and Yuki took to the air and the Skeleton Key flew back to Danny, causing the world to change back into the castle. Nocturne noticed the key and smirked. "The Skeleton Key, an old Divine Instrument. Where you going to use that to take me down, Godslayer?" Danny glared at Nocturne, then turned to the army of sleepwalkers.

"Yuki, cover your ears." That was the only warning Danny gave before he wailed. The green waves pushed the army of sleepwalkers back and caused a few to disintegrate. The castle collapsed under the power, crushing another few dozen sleepwalkers. The wailed faded, and Danny and Yuki observed the damage that it caused. _'It's getting stronger.'_ Danny noted.

"That's an ugly power, isn't it Godslayer? The power to rip anything apart, even divinity." Nocturne said. Danny and Yuki turned to him, only to see him with another army of sleepwalkers. "Too bad it won't work on me a second time." The god said. He swiped his hand, knocking Danny and Yuki to the ground. Sleepwalkers grabbed their limbs and held them in place. Nocturne flew down and smirked at them. "It's over godslayer. You've lost."

"Not yet I haven't. I'm still able to fight." Danny said, struggling in the sleepwalkers' grip. Nocturne looked amused.

"Your powers no longer work here." He said. He smirked as Danny kept struggling while Yuki just watched him.

"Powers don't work, but I can use something else." Danny said, ceasing his struggling.

"What?"

"Your emotions." Danny glowed blue, and phased through the sleepwalkers. He shot up to Nocturne, still intangible. "Hope you don't mind." He said, flying into Nocturne's head. Yuki stared at the god with a shocked expression. She chuckled and shook her head. "You keep finding ways to surprise me." She said. At that moment, Nocturne screamed, holding his head. His head glowed yellow and something shot from it, crashing to the ground. Danny stood from the crater he made, holding his head. A purple fog settled over it, clearing when he shook his head.

"Man, talk about head rush." He said. He turned towards Yuki and fired two blasts at the sleepwalkers holding her. They faded and she fell to her feet.

"What happened in there?" She asked, running up to him.

"I learned _a_ _lot_." Danny said.

"Even what kind of god he is?" Yuki asked. Danny smiled a strange smile at her, like he heard a joke.

"I learned what _goddess_ _she_ is." He said. Yuki's eyebrow's shot up, making his smile grow. They turned back to Nocturne, who was screaming.

"What did you do?!" Nocturne screamed in rage.

"You said that dreams are the gateway into the subconscious, so I entered yours. I took a few things from you, like how to manipulate dreams, and who you really are!" Danny shouted. Nocturne moved back as Danny's Skeleton Key glowed. Danny recalled the information and spoke, "One day, there was a wedding in the realm of the gods. The marriage was between Joro, the goddess of the earth and Dellingr, but Joro's mother hated that day, for her daughter had found happiness before her mother had!"

"Stop him!" Nocturne screamed. Sleepwalkers formed, ready to silence Danny, but Yuki to froze them before they could get close.

"Joro's mother told her daughter to divorce Dellingr, but the daughter refused. In a fit of rage, the mother hid daughter and told Dellingr that she had ran away. The mother married Dellingr, but when Joro returned, she saw that her mother had gotten her way."

"Sleepwalkers!" Nocturne screamed, holding her horns, trying to not listen. The sleepwalkers became more vicious, and several grabbed Yuki and moved her away from Danny. The rest shot towards Danny, but a green shield stopped them. He looked Nocturne in the eyes and kept speaking.

"The daughter instead married Thor, the god of Thunder, making the mother jealous, but she could not do anything about it, because she was married to Dellingr." The Skeleton Key had stopped glowing. The key was black with white dots that resembled stars on it. The guard was made of many connecting circles and the staff had bits of it flowing off, like a horse's mane. The blade connected to the staff with an open horse mouth and the blade resembled a scythe blade. It curved downwards to a point, and was double edged. Danny held his new weapon at Nocturne. "That is why you want the world to sleep, to never see your daughter again. For humanity to never set foot on the realm your daughter governs. You want her to share your loneliness and misery, because of your jealousy! You are this jealous mother! You are Nótt, the jealous mother!" He shot forward and cut through Nótt's divinity.

"Such hateful words, Godslayer! That weapon is truly ugly!" Nótt screamed. The goddess reached for him, but Danny flew back before the hand could grab him.

"Let's see your true form, unmarred by this cloak!" Danny said. Golden energy gathered in his hands, and he blasted Nótt, the ray of light and energy covered the goddess's body, bathing her in golden light.

When the light faded, Nocturne's cloak was gone, and in its place, a woman in her mid-twenties was crouched on the ground. Her black hair gathered at her hands. She was wearing a black dress with a brown belt tied around her waist. The shreds of the cloak gathered next to her, forming a horse that looked like the night sky.

"This is who you really are." Danny said, floating toward Nótt. The goddess looked up just as Danny brought his keyblade down on her.

Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Charlotte, and Valerie turned to Nocturne when he screamed. The sleepwalkers faded from sight, and Tucker held up his PDA. His shirt was torn in places, and a few bruises were forming on his body.

"Everyone's waking up. Nocturne's control over them broke." He said, holding up his PDA, which showed people waking up.

"Danny did it!" Valerie shouted in relief. Her suit was burned in a few places. She was holding up and rather battered Charlotte. The other girl's hair was a mess, and her clothes had seen better days. There were several cuts and bruises along her body.

"I don't know if I could've handled much more of that." The girl said, grunting in pain. Valerie nodded in agreement. Nocturne's screaming stopped, and Danny and Yuki shot out of his head. A golden light covered Nocturne's body and the night cloak faded.

"What the hell!? It was a goddess we were fighting?" Tucker shouted when he saw Nótt's true form. Everyone around him stared with wide eyes at the woman.

"That's… I don't even know right now." Jazz said. "This is why I wanted to stay out of this Campione business." She whined.

"I'll kill you for waking me up!" Nótt screamed. She held up her hands, which glowed purple. Danny shot forward, cutting through Nótt's divinity again and ramming into her. She was knocked to the ground. She managed to push herself into a kneeling position before Danny pointed his keyblade at her. She glared at him, then sighed. "You win. Just kill me already." Nótt said, bowing her head. She heard the clang of metal and saw the new form of the Skeleton Key land to her left. She looked up to see Danny smiling at her.

"I only kill when there's no other way, and besides. You didn't really hurt anyone." Danny said. He kneeled down next to Nótt.

"Hey!" Tucker shouted. "Look at my poor baby! Chantelle's seen her last fight." Tucker lamented, pulling out a second PDA that was covered in scratches. Danny gave him a dismissive wave and turned towards Nótt.

"If you promise to not hurt anyone as long as you're still around, I won't kill you, and I'll make sure that you aren't killed by any of the other Campiones." Danny said, holding out his hand. Nótt looked at it, and used it to pull herself to her full height.

"Athena was right. You are a strange Demon Beast. Invasive, but strange." She said. A black and purple pit appeared under her. "I won't hurt any of your humans, but I'll be back for you before you do." Nótt floated into the black pit, which closed after she was completely through.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Just Danny defying all kinds of logic, again." Yuki said, smiling at Danny.

"So, she's gone?"

"For now, yeah." Danny said.

"Good. Now I'm going back to sleep before school starts." Valerie said.

"Go on. I need to talk to Tuck here about why you shouldn't make your best friend a janitor, even in your dreams." Danny said, putting an arm around Tucker.

"Come on man. It was just a dream, not reality." Tucker said, sweating bullets. Danny's eyes flashed green and he smirked.

"Dreams are more than they seem Tuck. They might even be hidden desires." Danny said, tightening his hold on Tucker's neck. "So. I don't do windows do I?" He asked.

"I'm sorry!"

 **Line Break**

In Prometheus's domain, he smirked as his door was blasted open.

"Prometheus!" Nótt screamed.

"Ah, right on time. I assume that you were successful?"

"I was more than successful, but you didn't tell me that he would go into my memories. That's personal and private!"

"Perhaps it slipped my mind?" Prometheus said, putting a finger on his chin and looking thoughtful. Nótt crossed her arms and grumbled. She walked up to a looking glass. Prometheus turned towards the looking glass, which showed Danny's icon. It was glowing purple, filled with energy. "I don't get it. You're his uncle, why are you pushing for his destruction?"

"The longer we wait, the more powerful he becomes. Daniel needs to be weak before the prophecy comes to pass, otherwise, he will not win."

"He's already strong, and now you're saying that he's still weak?"

"You forget, if time continued on its original course, Daniel would've killed the King of the End by now, and the last of the prophecy would be fulfilled." Nótt felt a chill crawl through her as she thought about what that meant.

"Point taken." Nótt said. She watched the icon carefully. "I have an idea." She said.

"And what would it be?"

"I'll help him. I'll prepare him."

"Anything you do to make him stronger will only be to Dan's benefit. He'll swallow Danny, and take anything Danny has learned." Nótt frowned, and turned to Prometheus. She put her hands on her hips.

"Then I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Prometheus smiled his best know-it-all smile. The same smile that Nótt hated. "Have you already developed an interest in my favorite nephew?" He asked. Nótt glared at him.

"Shut up. I'm doing this for the benefit of the world." She said.

"And you want him to keep his promise to everyone." Prometheus countered. Nótt growled. She had enough.

"I'm leaving." Nótt turned and walked out of his domain. Prometheus sighed and turned towards the looking glass. It changed to show Danny fighting a shadow, then to him fighting Godou. "You sure are a handful, my nephew." Prometheus said, smiling.

 **I wonder how many people are thinking I've lost it for making Nocturne the Norse god of the night Nótt. In honesty, most of that was false, but it might be true. Of the four translations of the Norse mythology that involve Nótt and her daughter, there is one that says that Joro married Dellingr instead of her mother, and that one was one of the oldest translations. So maybe Nótt had myth rewritten out of jealousy? Who knows? Also, Joro is pronounced** **Jǫrð, but FF wasn't being nice to me about it, and I don't know how it would've turned out.**

 **Reviews:**

 **SPARTAN-626: No. IT LIVES!**

 **shadowace2400: Again. IT LIIIIIIVES!**

 **Guest: I guess it does, so this chapter must confirm that Athena has godly competition. This is getting fun.**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and find some great music!**


End file.
